The War Ends
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: The Universe is in Danger, Thanos is finally gathering the stones. There was a prophecy about three beings that could take down the Mad Titan. The Avengers and The Guardians must come together to help The Daughter of Inhuman, Goddess of Protection and Sorceress Supreme from death courting the Universe. But everything comes with a price. (Read all OC stories of mine first)
1. Death

_Welcome to The War Ends! The Story we've been all waiting for!_

 _You must have read at least all my stories *You can skip The Doctor and The Captain since I need to go back and fix it since it was poorly edited*_

 _The reason why I'm starting on this story is because I'll be busy with work, I'll still write on the weekends when I'm not busy with family so I wanted to get this out. Writing from now on will be more on my freetime and I don't know how long this story along with others will be and when they're going to be updated so be patient!_

 _This Story centers around The Three (Three beings that are the ones that can possibly defeat Thanos and use the stones)_

 _We have three teams: Team Titan, Team Wakanda, and other team that I won't give away for spoilers sake._

 _These chapters will be quite long, as the movie is long. So give me time on these chapters. I wanted to write the first three for you guys to enjoy and make predictions!_

 _Aya, Goddess of Protection is portrayed by Lauren Cohan._  
 _Maria Strange is portrayed by Jennifer Morrison._

* * *

 _This is the Asgardian refugee vessel. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - Engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range… Our crew is made up of Asgardian families! Women and children are on board! We have very few soldiers here. This is not a war craft, I repeat, this is not a war craft_

.

Aya was reaching forward to Thor, her hands extending to try to touch him. But she couldn't when she whined in pain.. She was stabbed earlier by Proxima Midnight when her and Thor were trying to fight off the children of Thanos.. Only for Thanos himself to board the ship, it's when it got worst.

"Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tipped toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile, for even in death, you have become children of Thanos" One of the Black Order's members, Ebony Maw said, stepping over bodies. Aya couldn't help but tear up looking at the bodies..

The children.. The many people that she saw on the ship for the last few months.. Were dead.

Aya looked up and saw that Ebony Maw was standing besides Loki now, Loki saw Aya and his eyes were pleading for her to stay still.. She looked over and saw a huge figure was standing over her and Thor.. Before he spoke

"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless." Thanos said before he leaned down to grab Thor, dragging him a bit. Aya tried to reach out but Thanos closed his fists, causing the power stone to blast energy and hit her in the face.. She screamed and was scrambling around.. The effects of the stone was temporary since she was a goddess but it was still painful.

"It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here… or should I say I am. " Thanos grinned and suddenly he closed his fists.. The Power Stone was glowing bright and he lifted Thor's head up, Thor gasping for air a bit

"You talk too much." Thor whispered and he looked over and saw Aya, in pain clearly. He tried to break free but Thanos had his hold on him. Thanos looked over at Loki

"The Tesseract and that Inhuman's location, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference." Thanos said grinning at him. Aya shook her head "We don't know where Anthea went.. She just left without saying anything.." Aya lied and Thanos looked at her unimpressed

"It's good enough that I have you here.. Ready to die, but as soon as I find Anthea's location and soon the others going down to earth to take care of the Sorceress Supreme.. You three won't be in my way"

"You won't be able to stop us.. They will defeat you" Aya said softly and Thanos went to her, stepping on her "The stones you protected your whole life.. Will be taken away from you, your life mission a waste" Thanos said and Aya opened her hand, trying to summon her sword. But when it did start flying.. Thanos caught it in mid-air with his gauntlet and broke it.. Suddenly the spells that were on the Stones were gone and he looked at Aya

"You think that sword could save you? It may have placed spells on those stones.. But Maw was able to get through those spells.. It might have taken a while, but he broke it" Thanos said before Ebony Maw came towards Thanos and grinned

"It took a while.. But it was done, for you" Ebony Maw and Aya coughed out blood "You won't be able to beat the Sorceress Supreme and the Master of the Mystic Arts" She whispered and Maw narrowed his eyes "I'll teach those imposters a lesson"

"Now.. The Stone or your brother's head" Thanos said and Loki gave Thanos a hard look "Oh, I do. Kill away." Loki said and Thanos looked shocked at first but smirked and he soon pressed the gauntlet against Thor's temple, burning him with the power stone. Aya had tears in her eyes when she heard Thor's screams

"No! Stop!" Aya said trying to reach out to Thor but it was no use. Loki saw that Aya was struggling to get up also and he looked at his brother who was screaming, his face trying a bit purple from the stone. Loki looked away when he couldn't bear it anymore of Thor's screams and Aya's pleads

"Alright.. Enough" Loki said and Thanos moved the gauntlet away, Thor was gasping for air. Aya sighed in relief a bit but her eyes widen once she saw that the Tesseract appeared in Loki's hands.. Thor had the same look of shock.

"You really are the worst brother.." Thor said, breathing roughly. Aya shook her head "How..? How did you manage to get through my spell?" She whispered and Loki smiled a bit at Aya but he stepped towards Thanos, the Tesseract in his hands

"I assure you, brother and Aya. The sun will shine on us again." Loki vowed and Thanos looked at the Tesseract for a moment before snorting at Loki "Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian"

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian." Loki said looking up at him and he saw a figure at the corner of his eyes and he couldn't help but smile a bit "And for another, we have a Hulk."

Soon Aya heard a roar and saw Hulk tackling Thanos to the ground, Loki had leaped towards Thor and dragged him to Aya. Thor gathered Aya into his arms and he looked down at her

"You're going to be okay.. I promise" He whispered and Aya shook her head "Thor.. Everything is going to change now, at this point.. Who knows who will live and die" She whispered and Thor looked over at Loki

"We need to get her out of here.. Before Thanos kills her"

"No.. I'm not leaving you" Aya whispered and she shook her head, tears in her eyes "I was forced to leave you before, I'm not doing it again"

"Aya, if you stay here.. You're going to be the first person he kills when he gets the Tesseract.." Loki reasoned and Aya started sobbing and she shook her head, looking at Thor

"Please.. Don't make me leave you" She whispered. Thor looked at her with tears in his own eyes, he shook his head "We don't have a choice here.. We found each other once before.. We'll find each other again" Thor promised her and he leaned down to kiss her softly, he held her close to him.

"I love you Thor Odinson.. I love you.. No matter what happens" Aya whispered, Thor nodded and he just kept kissing her "I love you until my last breath" He said and soon they heard Hulk's grunts and Aya and Thor stood up. Aya went towards Loki and brought him into a tight hug

"Thank you for being the best mentor.. the best friend I could ever ask for.. I love you" She whispered with tears in her eyes, Loki hugged her back just as tight "We'll all find each other again.. I promise" He whispered and soon they released each other when Thor grabbed a piece of pipe and Aya pushed Loki to hide. Aya grabbed another pipe piece and the couple ran at Thanos, Thor hitting Thanos at his side while Aya went for the leg. Thanos hissed a bit in pain a bit but he used his arm to slam both of them back.

Ebony Maw lifted his hand and a couple of metal parts from the ship went towards Thor, wrapping it around him. Aya looked over at Hulk who was laying on the floor and she looked over at Heimdall who was looking at Thor and then her.

Heimdall nodded at Thor and he held on to his sword as he breathed in heavily "Forefathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last time." He whispered. All of a sudden a huge boom came and the Bifrost appeared, shining on Hulk and Aya.

Both were lifted into the air, Aya looked over at Thor who looked over at her with tears in his eyes as he nodded "I love you" He whispered before the Bifrost made Hulk and Aya disappear, Hulk and Aya traveling at the same speed before Aya was teleported somewhere different.. Away from Hulk and earth.

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in New York. Everything was silent at the New York Sanctum. Expect the noises of the cloaks that were flying around, chasing after each other.

Maria Strange, The Sorceress Supreme, was looking up at the cloaks playing. She chuckled when she saw her cloak soon fly as fast as it could away from Stephen's cloak.. Of course they were playing tag.

Maria was wearing blue jeans with a dark navy shirt, a black leather jacket over her with her short hair was wavy. She looked back to see her husband, Stephen Strange walking down the stairs after her, with jeans and a t-shirt. Wong was following him

"Stephen! We're going to miss the lunch special if we don't get going!" Maria said and she heard Stephen's footsteps coming down the stairs and he intertwined his fingers with his wife's and he gave Maria a look "Of course.. Wong doesn't have money"

"He usually carries money, we go out for lunch every day when I'm training the recruits" Maria said and Wong called after her

"And when we gossip of the new recruits!" He said and Stephen narrowed his eyes at the pair of friends

"You gossip queens.. Seriously? You don't have any money?" Stephen questioned when he and Maria was walking down the stairs, Wong sighed "Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual."

"I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical Ham and Rye." Stephen said and Maria gave him a look "It's enough that we have to scold the cloaks every time we walk out the streets of New York and they follow us"

"Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200." Wong said digging into his pockets and Stephen snorted "Dollars?"

"Rupees."

"Which is?"

"Uh, buck and a half."

"What do you want?" Stephen sighed in defeat and Maria looked back at Wong and grinned "You won this round.. He was already paying for my lunch already" She said and Stephen gave her a look "You're my wife.. The woman who does everything to make me happy, in any way possible" He said winking at her and Wong sighed

"I wouldn't say no to a Tuna Melt."

Maria was about to open her mouth to say something until a huge boom came, and suddenly something crashed into the roof. The cloaks flying towards their owners.

Stephen covered Maria from the impact while Wong moved back, Maria and Stephen ran towards the area of the stairs that was now broken and soon their clothes transformed into their usual Socherer outfits and their cloaks flew to their side and landing on them

Wong, Maria and Stephen looked over and saw.. The Hulk? gasping for air as he was transforming back into Bruce Banner.. He looked at all three of them, scared.

"Thanos.. Thanos is coming" Bruce whispered. Stephen and Wong looked confused at first, looking at each other before Stephen asked "Who?"

Maria looked at her husband and Wong before Bruce who was laying there gasping for air.. Maria closed her eyes before looking at her husband

"Something terrible is coming our way, and we need to protect the Time Stone.. Now"

Author's Note:

Welcome to the first chapter!

So Aya is separated from Thor! Where is she?

We will have multiple OCs in this story, so make sure to read pretty much all the stories to understand (If anything please shoot me a DM or a review on what to read and I'll tell you) Each OC will have their moment to shine of course so be patient!

So I'm making a deal, I will give you a list of the OCs that are in the story and you guys have the chance to guess who lives and who dies (Pre-Snap and Snap) and whoever gets the closest, I will personally write a 2k word One shot of your favorite marvel character!

Anthea (Peter Quill OC)  
Maria (Stephen Strange OC)  
Aya (Thor OC)  
Riley (Steve Rogers OC)  
Orchid (T'Challa OC)  
Felix  
Sylvia (Gamora OC)  
Janet  
Connie (Bucky Barnes OC)  
Jasper (Off-Screen)  
Lily (Off-Screen)  
Sarah-Jane (Off-Screen)


	2. New York

_Chapter Two: New York._

 _Riley Smith is portrayed by Nina Doberv_

* * *

Riley was walking towards Tony and Pepper, she was just refilling her water bottle at the fountain. She heard Tony and Pepper's conversation a bit. She laughed when she heard their bickering and went towards them.

"If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that." Pepper said, tapping on Tony's rec and Tony nodded "I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nano particles.'

"Tony is a lot of things.. But he's ready to be a father" Riley said and Pepper and Tony turned towards her and Riley grinned "He was the best adopted brother a girl can ask for"

"I would have been a great godfather and uncle to your baby too" Tony pointed out and Riley chuckled "I don't know if Steve would have approved of you being the god father.. Plus you would have had Bruce and Clint fighting with you over that" She said and Tony was silent for a moment

"I can't believe your baby would have been two years old already" Tony said and Riley smiled sadly "Some things weren't mean to happen" She muttered and looked down.

Riley was engaged to Steve Rogers, she stuck by his side during the accords and everything.. Nothing broke them apart, expect when she found out the truth that Bucky Barnes killed her parents, Abbie and Thomas Smith. Along with Tony's parents.

They had broke off their engagement when Riley made him choose between her and Bucky and Connie, Steve's great-granddaughter and Bucky's ex-girlfriend.

It caused her to lose the love of her life, along with her baby.. Which she lost when she was fighting Steve and Bucky.

"Felix and I are back in the country in time for your wedding and this is what we get?" Riley joked and Tony grinned "Thank god for Felix looking after you when you two when to Russia.. Have you manage to look for your real family?" Tony questioned and Riley nodded

"I found a couple of sisters of my mother and their children.. They were very happy in finding out that I was alive, we managed to also track down a couple of family members of Felix so we spent time with our families.. Felix texted that he was back at the Avengers Headquarters this morning" She said thinking about Felix

Felix was nicknamed the Cobra.. Part of the group called the Snakes, which was led by S.J Rogers, son of Steve Rogers and Mary Hunter, Steve's ex-girlfriend from World War II. The other team-mates were Janet Kane, who was on the run with Steve and his team after the accords, Jasper Cole, who was currently living in exile with Lady Sif.. The other members, Sean, Alice and S.J himself.. were dead.

Felix and Riley had gone closer, were best friends during their time in Russia. He helped her with dealing with the loss of her baby and the fact that her and Steve were broken up.. He was truly the best friend a girl could ever ask for.

"You don't need that." Pepper said turning towards Tony who sighed "I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future, as is, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet. Just letting you know."

"Shirts?" Pepper questioned and she sighed and looked at Riley "What am I going to do with him?" She said and Riley laughed "He's family.. What can we do?"

"You know me so well. You finish all my sentences." Tony said and placed an arm around Riley's shoulder and she gave him a look and Pepper sighed "You should have shirts in your closet."

"Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you."

"Yes." Pepper said and Riley grinned at Tony and Pepper "You two are just the cutest.." She said and Tony smiled brightly when he wrapped his arms around his fiancée before bringing Pepper into a kiss

"I will." He whispered and soon they were cut off when a portal opened and they heard a voice

"Mr. Stark and Miss Smith?" A female voice said and Riley turned towards them and her eyes widen when she saw who it was.. It was the woman from the hospital.. The day when she lost her baby.

"Hi.." Riley whispered at the woman, the blonde woman smiling in front of her as well "Hi Riley.. Long time no see"

"Maria Strange..?" Tony whispered and Riley turned towards Tony "You know her?"

"Dr. Maria Strange helped Dr. Wu getting rid of this when I was dying.." Tony whispered looking down and then looking at Maria "She helped save my life" He whispered and Maria smiled softly

"It's my job to protect and make sure everyone is alive and happy.. Dr. Wu is an old friend of mine.. It was an honor to help you become better, I wish I was there when you woke up but I was needed for another surgery.. These sports can take a toll on some people" She said and Tony smiled

"Then I can thank you.. For helping" He said and Maria nodded "Of course Mr. Stark.." She said and suddenly a man appeared, standing next to Maria

"Tony Stark, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange.. Maria's husband. I need you to come with us." Stephen said and Maria nudged her husband and he coughed "Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way." He said and Tony narrowed his eyes at Stephen

"I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?" Tony asked Stephen and Maria stepped forward "We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.. We really need you two" She said looking at Riley and Tony. Tony sighed "And who's "we"?"

Maria stepped aside and let Bruce come into view. Riley, Tony and Pepper were shocked to see that he was standing in front of them.. He was gone for three years.. How?

"Hi Tony.. Riley" Bruce said coming towards them, hugging Riley before bringing Tony into a tight hug.. Riley could tell that something was wrong with Bruce when he wouldn't let go.

"Bruce.. Are you okay?" She whispered and she looked over at Maria and Stephen "What's wrong?" She questioned and the Sorceress Supreme looked over at Riley

"You and Tony need to come with us.. It's a very long story"

* * *

"From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sends six elemental crystals, hurdling across the virgin Universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence." Wong's voice echoed through the halls. Riley looked in amazement of the projection in front of her.. Tony was next to her, just silent.

"Space. Reality. Power." Stephen began, looking at each stone that came into view.. The Blue, Red and Purple stones floating around Stephen before Maria looked at the next few stones

"Soul. Mind. And Time" Maria whispered looking at the stones before opening the Eye of Agamotto. Tony and Riley looking in amazement of the tiny green glow that was coming out of the Eye of Agamotto. Stephen going towards his wife and with his movement, closed the Eye of Agamotto. Stephen looked at Riley and Tony

"Maria was given a prophecy before becoming the Sorceress Supreme.. One that involves her and two others being the ones that would be able to stop a strong figure from destroying the universe.. This is happening now, we need to make sure Maria is with the two others and none of them die.." He said and Riley nodded

"Do we have a location on the other two?" Riley questioned and Bruce stepped forward

"Aya was teleported away with me, but she got lost on the way.. Anthea, I have no clue.. She left before Thanos attacked, something about her finding her family" Bruce said and Tony looked at Stephen

"Tell me his name again.

"Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's him." Bruce said looking at Tony. Tony got up and went towards Bruce, silent for a couple of moments before shaking his head.. Riley standing and going towards Maria

"This is it. What's our timeline?" Tony questioned and Bruce sighed

"No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest  
creature in the whole Universe. If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Tony..." Bruce said and Tony went towards an item and started to stretch, using it to him up and Maria scowled

"Excuse me" She said and Stephen went towards Tony as well.. Bruce and Riley following and Stephen looked at Tony  
"He can destroy life on a scale hither to undreamt of."

"Did you seriously just say "hither to undreamt of"? Tony questioned and Riley sighed and looked at him "We're seriously doing on who is speaking like what now?" She questioned and Stephen looked at Tony, very annoyed.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" He said and suddenly both Maria and Stephen's cloaks slapped Tony's arm, causing Tony to look at Stephen and Maria with a glare

"I'll let it slide because Maria saved me" He said and he looked at Maria "If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?"

"No can do." Stephen said shaking his head and Maria sighed "We can't just drop the stone anywhere.. This stone can't be in the wrong hands.. Not anyone can just handle it"

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives." Wong spoke going towards the group now and Tony narrowed his eyes at him "And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me, so..."

"Stark Raving Hazelnuts." Stephen said and Tony nodded "It's not bad."

"A bit chalky." Stephen said, Maria nodding in agreement "Sorry.. We usually like having some ice cream when we have movie nights. We had many flavors before finding the one" She said and Wong nodded in agreement "A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge" is our favorite." He said and Riley nodded "It's sorta my favorite too"

"That's a thing?" Bruce questioned and Tony sighed "Whatever. Point is, things change."

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos." Stephen reasoned and Maria nodded "As soon as the other two are located.. We have a chance against him"

"And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us!" Tony said and Riley looked at Tony "We have to do something.. Thanos will come here sooner or later and get that stone"

"Well, if we don't do our jobs." Stephen said looking at Tony who crossed his arms and looked at both Maria and Stephen

"What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?"

"Protecting your reality, douche bag." Stephen spoke and Maria looked up and closed her eyes "I know.. Mine and Stephen's lives are on the line because of this.. I know you have a choice in this Tony.. But we don't.. My husband may lose me or I may lose him.. We know what is going to happen"

"Okay guys, can we quick cable this discussion right now? The fact is that we have the stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him now." Bruce said and Riley and Tony were silent for a moment.. Riley looking down at her left hand.. Her ring finger that once had a ring. Tony saw Riley's expression and he sighed "Yeah, that's the thing."

"What do you mean?" Bruce said and Tony and Riley looked at each other "Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline."

"What? Tony, you lost another super bot?" Bruce asked. Maria and Stephen looking at each other.. Giving each other a look and Stephen shook his head "Great..."

"I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving." Tony said and Riley nodded "He actually feels.. He has emotions, dreams.. Everything"

"Who could find Vision, then?" Maria asked, Riley looked down and shook her head at them "Steve Rogers can do it"

"Oh, great." Stephen muttered and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and shook his head "What more can go wrong?"

"Maybe. But..." Tony said looking at Riley with equally sad eyes and Bruce went towards Riley "Call him.. You know he will answer you in a heart beat.. He loves you so much, why isn't he with you right now?" Bruce said and Riley looked at Bruce with tears in her eyes, Bruce looked at her and just figured it out.. Something went wrong.. Why wasn't Steve with her?

"It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?" Tony said going towards Riley and brought her into a huge when he saw that Riley was upset and Bruce shook his head "No."

"The Avengers broke up. We're toast." Tony said and Bruce's eyes widen at the two "Broke up? Like a band? Like The Beatles?"

"Us and Cap fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms." Tony said and Riley sighed "Steve and I were engaged, but he broke up with me after a couple of things went out of hand.. It just wasn't meant to be "

Bruce went towards Riley and took her hands "Riley, listen to me. Thor's gone.. Aya and Anthea are missing. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not.. Steve must be missing you and I can tell you're missing him too.. It's the end of the world, save what you lost" Bruce said. Riley was silent for a moment, before taking the flip phone that was in her pocket.. That cursed flip phone she always charged, carried and took care of.. Hoping that maybe.. If Steve missed her that much, he would have called her.

She looked at Steve's number and was ready to press call.. Her heart was racing when she thought she was going to hear his voice for the first time in two years.. Until they all heard a strange noise. Riley looking up from her phone before closing it. Maria's eyes closed as she took a breath

"They're here" She said and Tony went towards the door, looking at the couple, Riley and Bruce before opening it. All of them looking in horror once they saw the wind was going crazy, items were flying, people were screaming and running.

Riley rushed out of the door with Tony, Maria and Stephen walking out of the door with their fingers intertwined and Maria frowned seeing the scene in front of her and she saw a woman tripping, she ran towards her and helped her up

"Hey, it's okay" Maria promised and the woman pushed her away, running away. Riley saw a car crash and Tony looked at her "Wong! Riley, make sure they're okay!" He said through the wind and Riley nodded, going towards the car with Wong.

Tony looked back at Maria and Stephen "Maria! You may want to keep that stone in your back pocket and you get out of here" he said and Stephen glared at Tony, as if he was throwing daggers at him

"She and the stone are staying with me" Stephen said and Tony huffed and they made their way towards the middle of the street and saw it.. A huge ship was landing in the middle of the street.

"FRIDAY, evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders." Tony spoke to FRIDAY who spoke back "Will do."

"We need to stop that ship's engine" Riley said. Maria and Stephen coming into view and saw what was happening, Maria looked at Stephen who nodded and he opened his hands, before pushing forward.. the ship and wind stopping.

Tony looked in almost in amazement and he turned back to Stephen who nodded at him, before turning to his wife and winking at her.

Maria narrowed her eyes playfully and shook her head, smiling at him

Bruce, Tony, Wong, Riley, Maria and Stephen walked towards the ship, very careful and alert in case something jumped out at them, soon a portal appeared and two figures cam down from it.. Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian came down, Maria stopping dead and she looked at Stephen who held on to her hand

Riley and Tony were in front of them, Riley scowled at the two aliens in front of her and she looked at Tony "When you said there were aliens out there.. I didn't know they were that ugly"

"Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to.." Ebony Maw said as Cull Obsidian looked at Ebony Maw, not very impressed with the figures in front of them

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here." Tony called towards them, Stephen nodding in agreement "You are trespassing and you need to leave" He said. Ebony Maw looked over at Maria

"Stone keeper. Does these chattering animas speak for you?" Ebony Maw asked and Riley saw Maria narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, her hands moving in grace movements before energy came out of her hands

"I can speak for myself.. You're not welcomed here on this planet or taking this stone.. Leave now if you two know what is good for you"

"It means get lost, Squidward!" Tony called and Ebony Maw narrowed his eyes and looked at his partner "He exhausts me. Bring me the Stone." He said and the group saw that Cull Obsidian went towards them and Tony looked at Bruce.

"Hey, do you want a piece?" Tony asked and Bruce sighed, looking at him "No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?" Bruce muttered and he was trying to turn into the Hulk.. Riley's eyebrows raised when she saw that nothing was happening.. Was something wrong?

"That's right." Tony encouraged and Riley looked over at Stephen and Mary, who were ready to battle when they had mini shields in front of them, Wong behind Bruce, ready to fight.

"Been a while. Good to have you, buddy." Tony said and Bruce shook his head, trying his best but it still wasn't working "I just... I need to concentrate here for one second. Come on, come on, man." Bruce muttered and Riley saw that Bruce was turning a bit green.. Only for his skin color to return normal.

"Where's your guy?" Tony asked and Riley sighed "Bruce we don't have time." She whispered when she saw Cull Obsidian coming towards them, smashing cars in their way.. It had been a few moments and Hulk didn't come out yet

"I don't know. We're certainly having a thing." Bruce sighed and Tony narrowed his eyes and pointed at Cull Obsidian who was getting closer, Stephen moving in front of his wife now

"There's no time for a thing. That's the thing right there. Let's go." Tony said and Bruce grunted loudly but nothing was happening.. Stephen and Maria looked over at Bruce with scowls on their faces and looked over at Tony. Tony just gave Bruce a look

"Dude. you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards." Tony said and Riley narrowed her eyes "Leave him be.. He needs to adjust being back here" She said and Bruce sighed "I can't... He won't...

"It's okay. Stand down." Tony said and he looked back at Wong "Can I leave you with him? Thank you." He said and Wong nodded "I have him."

Tony looked over at Riley and gave a small smile "You ready?" He asked and Riley noded with a grin before Tony pressed his rec while Riley pressed the watch on her wrist.. The familiar red and golden suit of Tony and golden and black suit of Riley coming into full view as they walked.. Riley soon flew into the air and punched Cull Obsidian in the gut before flying away, Tony using parts of his suit to blast the giant away and into Ebony Maw, who with a flick of his hand, caused Cull Obsidian to fly into a car and instead of him.

"Where'd that come from?" Bruce called and both of them turned back, Tony speaking proudly "It's nano-tech. You like it? A little.." He was soon cut off when both him and Riley were blasted off into the air by Ebony Maw

Maria created a huge shield while Stephen turned to Bruce "Dr. Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us" Stephen said using his sling ring to open a portal for Bruce to fall under, Maria gave her husband a look "He was just trying his best"

"Trying his best isn't enough.. You and the stone are currently in danger" He said and he created a shield.. Ready to blast it at Ebony Maw when another flick of his hand, caused a car to fly at them but Tony and Riley flew in front of them, Riley blasting the car away.

"You gotta get that stone and yourself outta here, now." Tony looked at Maria, Stephen shook his head "They stay with me."

"Exactly. Bye!" Tony said before looking at Riley "Make sure Maria is okay" He said and Riley nodded. Tony flew off to take on Cull Obsidian.

Riley went towards Maria and stood beside her. Ebony Maw lifted bricks in the air and soon twisted them, making them very sharp. Soon he flung them at the figures in front of them

Maria opened a portal first with Stephen, the sharp items flying into the portals while Wong opened another portal moments later, the sharp items flying at Maw and he lifted a car to block them but one still got him in the face.

Ebony Maw flicked his hand, causing a pipe to fly out and hit Wong in the face, knocking him back. He soon flicked half a car towards Riley but Stephen stepped in front of her without thinking, creating a shield but he was still knocked back with the impact.

Riley flew at Ebony Maw and blasted a couple of beams at him and it got Maw's sides. Ebony Maw hissed in pain and he lifted his hand, lifting a bus and flinging it at Riley who was caught in the middle and it was too late to break it in half, causing Riley to fall.

Maria created a rope with her magic and she threw it, causing the rope to wrap under Maw's ankle and she yanked it, causing Maw to fall.

Maw got up and threw a car, but Maria created a shield that was able to outstand the car. Maria soon managed to throw a punch of magic at him but he managed to protect himself in time.

Soon Maria grabbed him once again with a rope but Maw was quick to grab the rope and he flew at her.. Grabbing her and pinning her against the wall, bricks covering her a bit

"You're a good Supreme.. You must be popular with the children with your skills" Maw said with a grin, as he tried to touch the Eye of Agamotto but hissed in pain once his hand started burning. Maria smiling "A simple protection spell I learned from my mentor.. Knew it would come in hand one day"

"Then I'll take it off your dead corpse.. Make sure Thanos gets your body as well" Ebony Maw said grabbing her and throwing her to the ground. He was floating in the air, ready to make his move until he saw something at the corner of his eye and soon Riley had crashed herself into him.

Maria saw that and she threw her hand out, creating a shield for Riley so she didn't land harshly. Ebony Maw slowly got up and stalked towards Maria.. Her cloak flew off and soon was replaced with Stephen's suddenly. Maria attempted to open the Eye of Agamotto but Ebony Maw being a telepath, decided to open his hands, causing pipes to fly out of the ground and around her body and neck.

Maria was gasping for air and she was struggling to move, only for her to slam herself into a car to lean herself on it and she looked up at Ebony Maw and shook her head "You're not going to get this stone easily if I'm dead" She whispered and Ebony Maw narrowed his eyes and closed his fists together, tightening the pipes around her neck

"You'll only wish you're dead when I'm done with you" Ebony Maw said and he grinned when he saw Maria's eyes roll at the back of her head and collapsed on the ground. Ebony Maw lifted himself and Maria off the ground with the ground, at least Ebony Maw had gotten the two things he knew Thanos wanted the most.. The Sorceress Supreme and the Time Stone.. He didn't notice that Stephen's cloak and Maria slipped through the pipes until he heard the wind and he looked back, angered now

"No!"

"Riley! Parker is here!" Tony said to Riley though com, Riley slowly got up and saw that Cull Obsidian was facing off with Tony and she saw that Ebony Maw was chasing after Maria, who was clearly passed out and it was Stephen's cloak that was helping her escape.

"Peter! get Maria! She has the stone" Riley said to Peter through the com and Peter looked over and Riley and nodded "On it Miss. Smith! It's good to see you!" Peter said running before web slinging after Maria and Riley couldn't help but smile

She thought Peter Parker was the most adorable teenager ever, he was so cute and pure.. He was eager to be the best hero he could be and Riley admired that.. She saw Peter almost as a little brother. Even getting text messages from Peter when she was in Russia, telling her his adventures since Tony was too busy.

"Maria!" Riley heard Stephen's voice a couple of feet away from her, Maria's cloak on Stephen now and the cloak helped him starting to teleport his way to her.

Riley could easily see that Stephen was quite protective of his wife, she saw how much Stephen loved and adored Maria. It made her stop to think.. Was it the same way with Steve? Did others look at her and Steve and thought how wonderful it was for Steve to protect and love Riley? Even after he lied to her.. About Bucky being the ones that killed her adopted parents? That her real parents were Hydra? That she was the granddaughter of the Red Skull?

Riley snapped out of her thoughts and quickly flew into the air, watching when Ebony Maw slammed a piece of metal board into Peter who grunted but got up

"You're okay?" Riley called and Peter sighed "He's a tough one"

"Welcome to crime fighting" Riley said and she saw that Ebony Maw once again caused pipes to come out of the building, the cloak being caught of the pipes and it caused Maria to go flying into the air.. Until Stephen teleported right in front of her, catching her.

But it wasn't quick enough when all of a sudden, a beam came down from The Black Order's ship and on Stephen and Maria. Peter with his web, caught on to Maria's arm and he called to Tony and Riley

"Um.. Mr. Stark? Riley? I'm being beamed up!" He called and Riley began to fly up "I'm coming up! Don't worry!" she called. Tony and Wong managed to get Cull Obsidian out of the way and he began to fly up with Riley

"FRIDAY, give us a boost!" Tony called through the com and suddenly Riley felt her feet coming together and suddenly she was going faster and she looked to see that she had gotten a big boost

"That's why you're the best!" Riley called and Tony chuckled and suddenly Tony said "Call 17A!" He said and soon Tony called to Peter

"Pete! You gotta let go!"

"But you told me to after the wizards!" Peter called, his voice getting a bit weak "I can't breathe!"

"You're heading into space now! You need to let go" Riley called and Riley knew that Peter was shaking his head "No! I can do it"

Riley and Tony flew up more, and suddenly Tony's package flew into space, breaking apart once Peter had let go of the ship but the suit came out in time and caught Peter.. Getting to him in time.

"Mr. Stark! It feels like a new car in here!"

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Riley said and Tony nodded "Happy trails kid, FRIDAY send him home"

"On it boss" FRIDAY said and suddenly Peter was being pushed back and Riley heard a "Oh come on!" from Peter before Tony cut open a piece of the ship with his beam, he looked back at Riley

"You come into this ship with me.. I don't know what comes out of this but we won't see anyone for a bit.. Pepper.. You may not see Steve"

Riley was silent for a moment, all she wanted to do was to just call Steve and tell him what was happening.. That the end was happening and how badly she needed him.. But she couldn't leave Tony alone to save Stephen and Maria.

"I'm staying wih you Tony.. Plus Steve has the others.. If something happens on earth, they'll be able to stop it"

 **Author's Note:**

I can say that Riley and Maria will have a good friendship, with Tony and Maria as well.

Stephen will be stubborn with protecting Maria and the Stone.. He doesn't care ho will be in his way.. He will protect them with his life.

So Originally, Riley was going to stay on earth and reunite with Steve.. But I thought about how her reaction would be if she sees Bucky and it wouldn't be good. So it's just not the right time for Riley and Steve to reunite.

Please review and until next time!


	3. Space

_**A/N: Sylvia Udonta is portrayed by Mila Kunis.**_

It was quiet in Space.. It wasn't that normally but it's space.. What do you expect? There were normally lots of Space ships traveling through different planets.. But it was oddly quiet today.

The Milano was flying very fast, the music was blasting loudly through the speakers and the general aura of the ship was great.

Peter Quill was mouthing the lyrics of his latest song, Rubberband Man from the Zune he had and dancing in his seat. Drax had fallen asleep in his seat, snores escaping from him. Mantis was just listening but alert to the area. Gamora was singing the lyrics while moving her head and hand to the beat.. She learned to love to listen to music from Quill and her own girlfriend.

Groot was busy playing his portable game while Rocket was piloting through the cosmos. He looked down and saw Sylvia was singing along to the song also, clearly relaxed about everything.

Rocket couldn't help but smile a bit, it was good having Sylvia on the ship.. It felt like he had gained a sister when she joined.. He knew Sylvia had made Gamora happier ever since they started a relationship after the events of Ego and Yondu's death and.. Anthea's death as well.

Life without Anthea was hard at first.. Peter wasn't able to function at all without her and it caused him to become unstable, being reckless in missions.. It wasn't until he met a mysterious figure one day.. One that had offered him a way to forget Anthea.. His love and memory of her, that once he forgot her.. He would have a one percent chance to remember her. He took that deal and forgot about her, later that night meeting and falling in love with a woman from Xander.. Auber.

Sylvia was upset at Peter at first.. But then she understood him, she knew deep inside.. She couldn't lose Peter like she lost Yondu, her father.. And Anthea, her cousin.

The Guardians always kept Anthea's memory alive.. For the sake of each other and Groot's.. They always talked about her when Peter wasn't around at first and they would recall their own memories with her. It wasn't until one day, Peter had walked in on them talking about Anthea and he asked questions on who she was.. It wasn't until Gamora told Peter about how she was Sylvia's cousin and it was their own personal mission to find her.

Peter with a smile said that he would love to find Anthea.. To reunite Sylvia with her cousin and for her to join the guardians.. The more the better huh?

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Rocket questioned, yawning a bit.. Clearly they were all sleeping until Sylvia heard a lot of beeping from her and Gamora's room and stumbled towards the main room.. Waking up everyone once she heard the distress signal.. It made Sylvia frown.. She knew that Asgard existed.. But why were they on a ship? Where were they going?

"It's a distress signal Rocket, someone could be dying" Gamora said, Sylvia looking down at her girlfriend with a soft smile "We're going to get them.. At least make sure they're okay" Sylvia promised and Rocket narrowed his eyes and Sylvia looked back at Groot who was playing on his game

"Groot, I expect you to finish up soon and put it away.. We've talked about this" Sylvia called towards him and Groot was silent at first before making an annoyed sound and Sylvia couldn't help but roll her eyes.

After Anthea died and years had gone by.. Groot had rebelled a lot. Mostly because of Anthea gone. He wasn't much of a fan of Quill because of him forgetting her and getting a new girlfriend.. Oh he was pissed about that. Sylvia would have to sit Groot down and carefully explain that Peter is still part of the family.. No matter what stupid things he does.

"I get it.. By why are we doing it?" Rocket asked and Sylvia narrowed her eyes "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy.. We gotta live up to our name"

"We're nice.. But also the person may give us some good money for this" Peter said looking at Rocket and Gamora raised a finger "Which isn't the point"

"It isn't the point" Peter agreed and Sylvia narrowed her eyes "Peter Jason Quill, you're a horrible liar"

"Well what if they don't have the money?" Rocket asked and Drax looked at his teammates "We can just take his ship then"

"B-b-b-bingo!" Peter said and Rocket cheered "All right!"

Sylvia and Gamora both gave Peter a look, mostly Sylvia. Peter looked at her and shook his head, telling her that he didn't care about the money.

Sylvia and Peter had gotten closer after the events of Ego. Their love for her father and Peter's adopted father Yondu was strong and something that brought them closer together. It was Peter who gave Gamora a talk (Even if he was scared that Gamora would be able to chop his head off) to take care of his adopted sister. Gamora smiled softly and told him that she cared about Sylvia a lot.. She wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"We are arriving" Mantis said softly. Peter looked forward as he began piloting and he sighed "Alright Guardians this could be very dangerous.. So put your mean faces on" He said and the guardians were tense.. Sylvia couldn't help but chuckle a bit when she saw Mantis' game face.

Peter and Sylvia heard the beeps from Groot's gaming device and Sylvia sighed. Peter looked somewhat annoyed and he turned back "Groot, Sylvia told you to put that thing away. I'm not going to tell you again" He said and the beeping went on and he looked back

"Groot" Peter said and Groot narrowed his eyes "I am Groot" He said in a mocking tone towards Peter and everyone nearly gasped on the ship

"Groot!" Sylvia said while Rocket said "Language!"

"You got some acorns on you kid" Peter narrowed his eyes and he muttered "It's like one day you just became this way"

Sylvia couldn't help but look down at that. Sylvia knew that the day Anthea died, Groot wouldn't stop crying when he was a baby.. He took Anthea's death the hardest. It took him a while to bounce back from it, but he was rebelling now.. If Anthea was around, he may have been different.. But Groot and Sylvia were close, she was trying the best she could to raise him along with the others.

"Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total D-hole. Now, keep it up and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!" Rocket growled at Groot who looked back at Rocket with a smirk.. He knew that Rocket wouldn't do it.. He knew just well.

The Milano went through a space jump, now entering where the distress signal was first placed. Sylvia and the others looked in horror of the scene in front of them.

The ship that the distress signal was sent from.. Was completely destroyed. Bodies were everywhere, floating around along with parts of the ship

"What happened?" Mantis said and Sylvia couldn't help but have tears in her eyes as she shook her head "Oh my god.. They're dead.." She whispered and Gamora looked at her girlfriend

"Syl.." She whispered and Sylvia shook her head and sighed "I'm fine.. I'm fine" She whispered and she could hear Peter next to her "Oh my god"

The Guardians looked in horror of the scene in front of them, Sylvia couldn't help but close her eyes when she heard the thuds on the front window and saw that the bodies were literally hitting the ship.

"Looks like we're not getting paid" Rocket muttered and Sylvia was about to open her mouth to tell him to shut up until she opened her eyes to see a body coming towards the ship, hitting the window hard.

"Oh!" Sylvia said and everyone gasped out loud

"Ew! Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!" Rocket said waving his hand, Sylvia looking closely at the body.. Until one eye opened and everyone jumped back in their seats

"Gamora.. Drax, get his body in here.. He's alive" Peter said and quickly everyone unbuckled from their seats, springing into action to save the last Asgardian.

They managed to get him on the ship, laying him on a table. The Guardians were all looking closely at him and Sylvia checked his pulse "He's alive.." She whispered and Peter nodded "How the hell is this dude still alive?" Peter asked and Sylvia looked at the man

He was huge, handsome.. Truly handsome.. He was full of muscles and had an eye patch..

"You're a dude.. This.. This is a man" Drax said, Sylvia hummed in approval "He's truly a gift from god.. I'm not saying that because he's a god" She said, Peter scowled and looked at Gamora who was somewhat nodding in agreement.. Not even jealous that her girlfriend just called this strange man hot. But he was bothered.. Him and Sylvia dated when they were younger and stupid.. Not even once did Sylvia call him a gift from god! He was one after all!

"I was a god too" Peter said and Drax looked at Sylvia, agreeing with her as well "This man.. Is so muscular" He commented and Peter gave Drax a look "I'm muscular!"

"Who are you kidding Quill? You're one sandwich away from fat" Rocket said and Peter scowled "Yeah right.."

"It's true Quill.. You have put on a bit of weight" Drax said and Peter's face dropped "What?"

Drax touched his own chin, signaling for Peter that he was getting a double chin. Peter looked at Drax in horror as he looked at Gamora and Sylvia "Do you guys think I'm fat?" He questioned to which Gamora ignored and went towards Thor's arms

"He is anxious. Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt." Mantis whispered, touching his forehead with her hands. Her antennas lighting up and Sylvia looked at the figure.. What happened? What happened to his ship? His people?

"It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel." Drax whispered and Sylvia nodded in agreement "Probably the most breathtaking man I've ever seen.. But he has nothing on you Gamora, you're truly a sight to look at every day" She flirted towards Gamora who narrowed her eyes playfully "Nice save there, you would have been in trouble there" Gamora said and Peter looked at his team

"Wow, this is a real wake-up call for me. Okay, I'm going to get a Bowflex. I'm going to commit, I'm going to get some dumbbells." Peter began and Rocket snorted at him "You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?"

Gamora was reflexing Thor's arm "It's like his muscles are made of Chitauri metal fiber..." Gamora said and Peter shook his head in disapproval.. How could Sylvia be okay with this? Why were Sylvia and Gamora thinking that this man was more handsome than him?!

"Stop massaging his muscles." He told Gamora who dropped his arm, going towards her girlfriend who grinned "Ah I'm so jealous.." She joked and Peter narrowed his eyes and looked at Mantis "Wake him up."

Mantis nodded placed a hand on the man's forehead and her anteenas started to light up "Wake.."

It happened fast but suddenly the man suddenly violently gasps and shot up, scrambling off the table and to his feet. The Guardians jumped back. The man looked back to see Peter's gun out, Gamora and Drax having their knifes out while Sylvia had whistled and her father's Yaka arrow had come out of her jacket and into the air

Thor looked at the team and he scowled until his face expression fell.. Aya.. Where was she?

"Who the hell are you guys?" Thor whispered and he looked around.. He needed to find Aya.. He needed to find Anthea.

* * *

"The entire time I knew Thanos.. He only had one goal: To bring balance to the universe by wiping out half of it's life. He used to kill people.. Planet by planet. Massacre by Massacre"

"Including my own." Drax said softly and Sylvia squeezed Drax's hand in support and went towards Gamora who was starting to walk towards her

"If he gets all six Infinity Stones he could do it with a snap of his fingers" Gamora snapped her fingers "Just like that"

"You seem to know a great deal about Thanos" Thor said, Sylvia looked towards him and saw him.. Just sitting there in almost defeat. A blanket over him with a bowl of soup in his hand.. He was looking down at his soup, Sylvia could tell the sorrow in his eyes, the pain.

"Gamora is.. The daughter of Thanos" Drax said and Thor looked up, giving her an intense look "What..?" He said as he got up and walked towards her. Sylvia made her way towards Gamora along with Drax as they stood there, waiting for Thor to attack Gamora

"Your father killed my brother.. Possibly my fiancée" Thor said, Gamora's expression fell once she heard that. She looked down in almost of shame. Sylvia took her hand and squeezed it, looking up at Thor.. Ready to spring into action if Thor decides to attack her.

"Step-father.. Actually. She hates him as much as you do" Peter tried to help. Thor was in front of Gamora now, looking down at her for a few moments.. Gamora waiting for Thor to do something.. Until Thor placed a shoulder on Gamora's shoulder

"Families can be tough" Thor said and Sylvia literally let out of a sigh of relief. "Before my father died, he told me that I had a half-sister that was imprisoned then she returned home.. Stabbed me in the eye" Thor said, his hand moving to her upper shoulder now and Sylvia saw Peter's eyes go wide before Thor went on

"It was um.. Round and round but I feel your pain" Thor said with a soft smile as he shook his head "If only my fiancée was here now.. She would know what to say or do"

"I know your pain too Gamora.." Peter began and Rocket rolled his eyes while Sylvia snorted while Peter began "It's no competition but I've been through a lot as well.. I had to watch my mother die.. Kill my father who killed my mother which is also hard. But It's harder than losing a sister.. Of course.. I came out with both my eyes"

"Oh boy" Sylvia whispered when she saw Thor.. Who was somewhat adorable eating his soup look up at his spoon and shook his head "I don't need a spoon.. I need a hammer" He said going towards the pod the Milano had

"How do I open this thing.. Is there some kind of code? A birthday?" He said as he began typing multiple numbers and Rocket sighed "Um.. What are you doing?"

"Taking your pod.. I need to find my fiancée " Thor said and Peter cleared his throat and stepped towards him

"No, you're not. You'll not be taking our pod today, sir." Peter said with a deeper voice and an accent. Sylvia literally face-palmed her face "Oh my god, this isn't happening"

"Uh, Quill. Are you making your voice deeper?" Rocket asked and Peter scowled and shook his head "No."

"You are. You're imitating the god-man." Drax pointed out and Peter gave Drax a look "No, I'm not." He said with a deep voice once again and Mantis pointed at Peter

"He just did it again!" She said and Peter looked back at her "This is my voice!" He tried to defend himself but Thor stomped forward, going towards Peter and he looked at him "Are you mocking me?" Thor questioned and Peter gave him a look "Are you mocking me?"

"You just did it again." Thor said and Peter gave the Guardians a look "He's trying to copy me."

"Enough!" Gamora said, annoyed on what was happening in front of her.. She was annoyed on Quill trying to impress everyone

"He did it first" Thor pouted like a young kid and Sylvia went towards him and patted his shoulder "I grew up with him.. I can relate"

"We need to stop Thanos." Gamora said, Sylvia could tell that Gamora was tense about this whole thing happening and she shook her head "We need to find out where he's going next"

"Knowhere" Thor said and Mantis was confused "He must be going somewhere"

"No.. Knowhere is a place, We've been there.. It sucks" Peter commented and Sylvia saw Gamora flinch a bit, she knew from Gamora that Peter and Anthea had a moment at that planet.. One moment that she knew it began the romance.. Their first dance.

"Why would he want to go there?" Gamora asked and Thor went towards the fridge and opened it, grabbing some food "Because for years, the Reality Stone has been safely there with a man called the Collector" Thor said and Peter shook his head

"That Stone isn't safe with the Collector, only an idiot would think that was a good idea"

"I'll make sure to tell Aya that when I see her, I'm pretty sure she will punch you" Thor said with a smile on his face and looked towards the Guardians

"There's a prophecy about Three beings able to stop a powerful figure from destroying the universe.. That powerful being is Thanos. My fiancée Aya, is one of those beings.. She found the other being, Maria Strange, another one and.." Thor said softly as he sighed

"Anthea, an Inhuman.. Aya and I met her through our travels, is another" Thor said and the Guardians gasped, Sylvia having tears in her eyes as she was smiling "Anthea... She's alive?"

"Ginger hair? Can harness golden energy and probably destroy a planet? Very beautiful? Yes she's doing good.. If I wasn't engaged, I would have probably courted her" Thor said and something inside Peter made him angry.. Like he wanted to punch Thor for making that comment.. He didn't even know Anthea? Why does he want to punch Thor for calling her beautiful and for that comment?

"Anthea is alive" Sylvia looked at Gamora and the others with tears in her eyes as Gamora went to her and brought her into a tight hug. Soon Drax, Mantis and Rocket went to Sylvia and they all held on to Sylvia "She's okay.. She's okay" Sylvia cried softly and Rocket smiled

"She wouldn't be going down without a fight.. Not our Anthea" He said and Drax nodded "My friend.. She's alive" He said and Mantis jumped up and down a bit "I knew she would be okay.. I didn't think that the crash would kill her"

Gamora looked at her girlfriend and grinned "Just wait until she finds out that we're together.. She's going to be so happy" She told Sylvia who kissed her forehead and laughed through tears and Thor was confused "Um.. What's happening?"

"Anthea is my cousin.. We thought she died in a ship crash but she didn't" She whispered and Thor smiled brightly "So you're the family she was going out to look for" He said and Sylvia's eyes widen "She's looking for us?"

"Yes.. She left us to look for you.. She said she missed you guys badly" Thor said and Sylvia went towards Thor and hugged him tightly "Thank you.. For telling us this.. For probably taking care of her too"

"She's great! We faced my sister and a couple of dead people together with Aya.. She's truly an amazing person" Thor said and Peter coughed and he looked at Sylvia

"That means we can find your cousin.. That's great!" Peter said while Sylvia flinched, she forgot that Peter was around. He looked at her with a huge smile "We can find her! She'll be safe with us since Thanos is after her" Peter said looking at Thor who nodded and Gamora sighed

"We know Anthea is strong enough to control an Infinity Stone.. But where are the others?" She asked and Thor looked at her

"Aya has been protecting those stones her whole life..There's six stones out there. Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week, when he decimated Xandar." Thor said and Peter froze and Sylvia saw that, Peter was silent a first before shaking his head "No.. He couldn't have.. He couldn't have killed.. Oh Auber" He whispered as he took a step back and he just kept shaking his head

"He couldn't have.. I promised Auber I would return.. I told her I would return.. I told her I wanted a life with her" Peter whispered with tears starting to form from his eyes and Sylvia went towards Peter and intertwined their fingers together

"It's okay.." She whispered and Peter shook his head "I promised her I would come back, I would marry her and give her children.. I wasn't ready.. Something stopped me" He whispered and Sylvia sighed "Quill.. There's nothing we can do now but avenge the people that were killed in Xander.. We need to save the world"

Peter was quiet for a moment before looking at her and nodding "We need to find Anthea and protect her.. I couldn't protect Auber but I could protect Anthea.." He said and Sylvia looked down and nodded.. What was going to happen if they reunited with Anthea? How would she react when she finds out Peter doesn't remember her? If she even remember Peter

"He stole the Space Stone from me, when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers.. The Time Stone is with Maria Strange, she's the Sorceress Supreme"

"The Avengers?" Peter asked and Thor nodded "They're _Earth's Mightiest Heroes."_

"Like Kevin Bacon?"

"He may be on the team, I don't know. Haven't been there in a while. As for the Soul Stone, no one's ever seen that besides Aya. No one even knows where it is besides her, she won't tell me or the other two. Therefore, Thanos can't get it. Therefore, he's going to Knowhere. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome." Thor said and nodded. Sylvia swore that Gamora had a look in her eyes.. She wanted to go over to Gamora and ask what happened but Gamora snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head and looking at Thor and the group

"Then we have to go to Knowhere now.. Let's hope that Anthea somehow finds us and with her, we get the stone" She muttered and Thor shook his head "Wrong. Where we have to go, is Nivadellir."

"That's a made up word." Drax said and even Sylvia scowled at that but Thor looked back at the group with a smile "All words are made up." He said and suddenly Rocket jumped onto the table and looked at Thor

"Nidavellir is real? Seriously? I mean, that place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe. I would very much like to go there, please." He said with a smile on his voice and Thor chuckled and nodded, looking at the group

"The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest among you." He said and Rocket scowled at Thor "Rabbit?"

"Only Eitri the Dwarf King can make me the weapon I need.. It's also the weapon that could heal my fiancée if she's currently dying" Thor said walking towards Rocket "You're the captain sir?" He asked and Rocket grinned "You're very perceptive"

"You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Nidavellir?" Thor asked and Rocket pretended to think for a moment before nodding "Let me just ask the captain. Oh wait a second, it's me. Yeah, I'll go." Rocket said and Thor grinned **"** Wonderful." He said as him and Rocket were making their way to the pods and Peter turned back and frowned, looking at Sylvia "Uh, except for I'm the captain."

"Quiet." Thor called and suddenly picked up a bag, Peter frowning "That's my backpack." He said and Rocket snickered "Go sit down." Rocket said and began to open the pod, Peter scowling and shook his head "Look, this is my ship and I'm not going to - wait wh-what kind of weapon are we talking about here?" He questioned and Thor looked back "The Thanos-killing kind., With Aya and I having those weapons and with Maria and Anthea.. We will be able to stop him" He said and Peter frowned

"Don't you think we should all have a weapon like that?" He asked and Thor chuckled "No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble as your mind collapsed into madness." He said and Rocket looked up at Thor "Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?" He asked and Thor made a face "Mm, a little bit yeah"

"If we don't go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop.. We need to also hold him off until we find Anthea and Aya and hope that Thanos doesn't have them right now" She muttered and Thor sighed "He already is.. Maria is the only one standing that I know off.. We have to make sure the three are together and hope Thanos doesn't have all the stones" He said and Rocket looked at the group

"I got it figured out. We got two ships and a large assortment of morons. So me and Groot will go with the pirate-angel here and the morons will go to Knowhere to try to stop Thanos and find Anthea. Cool? Cool." Rocket said and Thor grinned "So cool"

Sylvia went towards Thor and grabbed his arm, Thor looked down at Sylvia and saw a flash of emotion from her eyes "You promise me.. If you find her or even just see her for a moment.. Tell her to come find me.. Find us.. Her family misses her" She whispered and Thor rested a hand on her shoulder and nodded.. Understanding.. He would want the same thing if it was Aya and Loki.

"I promise that if I see her.. I'll make sure I tell her that her family is eagerly waiting for her to come home" He said and he saw Peter near him and he said loudly

"Anthea is a beautiful woman inside and out.. She's such an amazing person and I really hope I get to see her again.. To hug her" He said and he saw that Peter had his fists closed tightly.. Causing a smirk from Thor. Peter felt like his stomach was twisting in different ways, he felt a sudden urge to push or punch Thor right now.. He didn't even know Anthea, why was he getting so jealous of the thought of Thor holding this woman he never saw.. So he thought about something different and looked at Rocket "For the record..I know you're only going with him because that's where Thanos isn't." He said and Rocket smirked

You know you really shouldn't talk that way to your captain, Quill. C'mon Groot. Put that game down, you'll rot your brain." He said and Groot stopped for a moment and looked at Rocket

"I am Groot" He muttered and Rocket sighed "I promise we'll be back.. I wanna see Anthea also" Rocket said and Groot was silent at first before walking

"You be good Groot, okay?" Sylvia said and Groot looked up at Sylvia, nodding "I am Groot"

"I bid you farewell and good luck morons. Bye." Thor said as the pod dropped and Sylvia looked down at the space..

What Rocket and Groot didn't know.. Was that they weren't going to reunite with their family.

 **Author's Note:**

So I wanted to treat you guys for three chapters for IW I hope you guys enjoy!

I will say that Sylvia and Gamora's relationship will be wow.. I feel like Sylvia's love for Gamora will get in the way of a couple of things and their relationship will probably end in heartbreak for them.

So this story won't probably be updated until Black Panther story is close to done or is done at least. These chapters will be long because the amount of OCs In it and I want each OC to shine as much as I can. The Final battle on Wakanda and Titan won't be done until the BP is done.

Leave Reviews! We also have a bet on who will survive, Pre-Snap and Snap and whoever gets the closest, will get a written one-shot about a marvel character of their choice!

OCs:

Anthea (Peter Quill OC)  
Maria (Stephen Strange OC)  
Aya (Thor OC)  
Riley (Steve Rogers OC)  
Orchid (T'Challa OC)  
Felix  
Sylvia (Gamora OC)  
Janet  
Connie (Bucky Barnes OC)  
Jasper (Off-Screen)  
Lily (Off-Screen)  
Sarah-Jane (Off-Screen

Next Chapter: What has Connie and Team Cap been up to since the Accords?


	4. A broken promise

It was a silent night in England, the skies were clear and there was slight breeze outside.. It was so peaceful.

Steve, Connie, Natasha and Sam had just finished doing a small mission.. It had something to do with a trade of power weapons.. Well it was until the four of them stopped them.

Connie sat on a car, enjoying a soda and chips. She heard someone coming beside her and she saw the small smile of Sam Wilson coming towards her and he sat on the car as well.

"Well this is a great date" Sam joked, Connie laughed and nudged him "I liked the first date you took me on.. It was cute"

"If you count hiding in my hotel room and eating junk food while talking about what coffee drinks are the best.. I wouldn't count that as cute" Sam snorted and Connie chuckled "Oh stop it.. I liked it, I thought it was amazing.." She whispered and Sam chuckled "Well it doesn't beat Steve and Riley's first date.. They went to Central Park for a walk and food.. Went on a boat ride as well." Sam said and Connie nodded in approval "Way for Pops to go original" She said and Sam looked down at her

"How was your first date with Bucky?" Sam asked, Connie was silent for a moment before looking up at the sky

"We went dancing.. He was in his 1940s uniform.. When I got trapped in the 40s for a bit" She said and Sam nodded "Yeah I remember that"

"We went dancing a couple of times but the first time.. It felt amazing, it was like we were the only ones in the room.. I'm pretty sure the other couples were jealous but we were just so into each other.. It was one to remember" She said and Sam nodded

"I may not like him.. A bit" Sam said to which Connie chuckled "But that man has class" Sam said and Connie chuckled and nodded "He does.." She said and Sam was quiet for a moment

"I hope you get to see him soon.. I know you haven't seen him in a couple of months, but still.." Sam said and Connie looked up at him "You're an amazing guy too.. It was my honor to be your girlfriend for a bit" She said and Sam chuckled and shook his head "It was fun and all.. But we weren't meant to be, that's why I'm glad we ended the relationship respectfully and on good terms in general" He said and Connie rested her head on his shoulder "I will always have some love for you, you're my second serious relationship.. You were there for me at my lowest." She said and Sam chuckled "You're like the best girl I've ever known" He said and Connie shrugged

"My great-grandmother was Steve's best girl.. I think us Hunter/Rogers/Harris ladies are bad-ass.. Having also a badass male partner" She said and Sam nodded in agreement. It wasn't until they saw the Quinnjet that Steve still had that when the accords was happening was landing and out came Steve and Natasha.

"You're late" Connie commented, Natasha sighed and walked towards the car and shook her head "Wanda isn't answering at all.." She said and Steve stood there "I've been waiting on her calls too.. Nothing" He said. Connie hopped off the car and went towards Steve and brought her into a huge hug

"Everything will be okay.." She whispered and Steve was silent for a moment before he spoke "They don't know if Riley went on that ship as well.. No one really knows, they say that Tony went on the ship" He said.

Connie looked at Steve "You grow your hair and beard.. But still the same guy" She said and Steve chuckled at his great-granddaughter and gave her a look "You dye your hair blond.. My blond at the fact too.. But you're still the same" He said and Connie looked down "I gotta be strong for you.. You've been through a lot in the past two years.. Plus you don't know if.."

"If Riley is still alive" Steve muttered and Connie nodded "You can't lose hope.." She whispered and Steve looked at her, his eyes full of sadness.

"I lied to her Con.. I didn't tell her it was Buck who killed her adopted parents, her real parents dying in an accident and that her grandfather was the Red Skull.. That her whole life was a lie.. I didn't even call her, I was too scared to" He whispered and Connie nodded "I know.. Hopefully time healed all wounds" She said and Steve shook his head

"I can't even ask for forgiveness with her at this point.. She wouldn't probably anyways" He said and Connie gave him a look "You don't know that... She probably misses you as much as you miss her" She said and Steve was silent for a couple of moments, looking down. Connie brought Steve into a tight hug

"I love you Pops.. I know you don't hear it as much, but I'm grateful I got you" She whispered. Steve looked at her with tears in his eyes with a small smile "At this point.. I feel like you're the daughter I never had.. I lost a chance to raise and take care of S.J... But I got the chance to take care of you and just teach you.. That I'm most happy for" He whispered and Connie nodded

"Grandpa S.J would have been proud of you.. I'm sure he would have been on your side for the accords, that he would have ran with us" She said and Steve nodded "He would have hated to leave your mother like I did"

"I called her once I saw New York was under attack.. She's doing okay, just saying safe with the others in the building" She said and Steve nodded. Steve was about to say something until his phone started to ring, his eyes widen once he looked at Connie. He quickly took out his phone out of the pocket and saw it was Riley's name that popped up and Connie saw it too

"She's probably calling to make sure you're okay.. Answer" She whispered and Steve was silent for a moment "I'm nervous.." He whispered and she sighed

"Either way.. You need to talk to her" She said and Steve nodded before he took a deep breath and opened the flip phone

"Riley" Steve breathed, Connie next to him and holding his hand. But it was before Connie heard a male voice instead and saw Steve giving Natasha a quick glare before he excused himself from the group.. Moments later, he was jogging towards the group

"We need to find Vision and Wanda now.. Vision is in danger"

* * *

Sylvia was trying to find Gamora, she was walking around the ship until she walked upstairs to see that Gamora was leaning on a wall, looking outside. Sylvia walked closer and saw that her girlfriend was switching a red knife open and close.. Gamora was lost in thought, Sylvia seeing that Gamora had a look on her fact that she knew too well.. She was upset.

She cleared her throat and Gamora snapped out of her thoughts to see Sylvia coming towards her. The Raven-Hair girl trying to smile "So I'm bringing two Yaka Arrows with me.. I think I'm leaving Dad's here in the ship.. Make sure that he doesn't get broken" She said and Gamora was looking down

"Sylvia.."

"I was thinking that after we defeat Thanos.. We'll go away for a bit.. Just us two, we'll go to my dad's home planet and we go do some crazy stuff."

"Sylvia"

"You're right.. Dad's home planet is a no.. Not yet, Maybe we go find a hotel planet? I don't know.. For exploring the galaxy ever since a kid.. I can't decide where I want to go with my girlfriend"

"Sylvia!" Gamora's voice raised and Sylvia looked at her girlfriend, seeing that she was clearly in distress. Sylvia cleared her throat and looked at her girlfriend "Right.. Sorry" She said and Gamora looked out into space.. Before she closed her eyes

"I need you to promise me something.." Gamora said and Sylvia looked at her and nodded "What's up?"

"Promise me.. That if something goes wrong.. If Thanos gets me.. Promise me that you'll kill me" Gamora said softly, Sylvia who was leaning at the opposite wall aside of Gamora gave her a look "What?"

"I know something he doesn't. If he finds it out, the entire universe could be at risk." Gamora said, walking towards the other side of the ship.. Only for Sylvia to rush after her and she grabbed Gamora's hand "What is it?" She questioned and Gamora looked away with a pained expression "If I tell you, you'd know, too." She said and Sylvia for a moment looked hurt and she frowned "If it's important.. Everything that has happened to us.. Shouldn't I?" She said and Gamora shook her head

"Only if you want to die."

"Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario?" Sylvia asked and Gamora soon grabbed Sylvia's hands and looked at her "Just trust me. And possibly, kill me." She said and Sylvia gave her a look "I mean, I'd like to. I really would... Even with the fights we sometimes have that you threaten to kill me.. Like when I stole your snacks one night" She said but was cut off by Gamora's hands that covered her mouth, Gamora giving her a look

"Swear to me." Gamora whispered and she looked at Sylvia with tears in her eyes "Swear to me on your mother.. Your father" She whispered. Sylvia's expression changing.. Gamora knew how much Sylvia's parents meant to her, how much her girlfriend loved her parents.. How she honored their memories with her actions.. How much one day Sylvia wanted to be a good parent like her parents.. That's what made Gamora excited for when she and Sylvia would finally become a family.. To see Sylvia become the best parent like her mother, Carina.

"... I promise" Sylvia whispered. Gamora's heart broke when she heard Sylvia's voice was pained.. Gamora had never asked for this when it came to her relationship with Sylvia.. She knew that her past with Thanos would come back to haunt her.. But she never wanted Sylvia to be involved.

"Thank you.." Gamora whispered, she was finally breaking down with multiple tears coming down her eyes.. Looking down "Thank you.." She whispered once again. Sylvia hated to see Gamora like this.. She wish she could literally take the pain away.. Wish she could defeat Thanos to make sure that Gamora had no worries.

"Hey.." Sylvia said softly, wiping the tears that were streaming down Gamora's face "I'm here.. I'm not going to leave you, I will stick by your side no matter what" She said. Gamora looking at her with a soft expression, before she leaned forward and kissed Sylvia softly.

It had taken awhile for Sylvia and Gamora to kiss.. Sylvia wanted to make sure that Gamora was very comfortable in their relationship, she wanted to take it slow for Gamora and she respected Gamora's wishes.. It was only two years they started sharing a room together and they didn't even kiss until a year into their relationship.. It took it even longer before it was Gamora who said she loved Sylvia, who of course returned the words..

Sylvia thought her whole life.. Was to find and protect Anthea... But she never got a chance to live her own life.. But she finally did when she was with Gamora, and now.. Sylvia's life was basically Gamora.. Her life with Gamora and the Guardians, what she wanted.. A family.

Sylvia felt Gamora's soft lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around Gamora and brought her in closer. How she loved just being with Gamora, every moment of the day.

Sylvia and Gamora heard a crunching noise.. Follow by a chuckle. Sylvia and Gamora broke apart from the kiss, Sylvia's arms still wrapped around Gamora's. Both of them looked to see Drax standing there.. Eating some zarqnuts while Peter was standing next to him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sylvia asked, Drax was silent for a moment before speaking "An hour." He said while Peter raised his hands "I've just walked in moments ago" He said, Sylvia and Gamora giving Drax a look "An hour?" Sylvia asked and Gamora shook her head "Are you serious?"

"I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still that I become invisible to the eye. Watch." Drax said, slowly raising his arm to slowly eat his zargnut.. Sylvia and Gamora looking at each other before shaking their heads, even Peter was shaking his head

"You're eating a zarqnut." Peter pointed out but Drax was still moving slow "But my movement is so slow that it's imperceptible." He said and Sylvia groaned and Peter shook his head "No."

"I'm sure I'm invisible." Drax muttered, only for Mantis to enter the room now and she was smiling at Drax "Hi, Drax!" She said cheerfully, only for Drax to march off "Dammit."

* * *

The Milano was flying straight into the planet of Knowhere, Peter looked in horror of what the planet looked like now.. When he first visited the planet.. It was not quite as dark, some light with ships around and people wandering around.. Now it was completely dark and quiet.

Sylvia looked around the planet, seeing the darkness. She turned to Sylvia "Was it this dark?" She questioned Gamora who shook her head "When we were here with Anthea.. Anthea said the only light part was when her and Peter were at the balcony"

"Ah.. When Peter was starting to fall in love with her?" Sylvia questioned and Gamora nodded "It was quite cute.. But now when I ask Peter what he remembers from the balcony.. He says that he was there by himself.." She said and Sylvia sighed

"I don't know how she would react when we find her.." Sylvia said and was cut off by Peter "Whose She?" He asked and Sylvia was quiet for a moment

"Anthea.."

"Oh your cousin! Well, she will be welcomed with open arms.. Any family of yours will be family to me" Peter said and Sylvia faked a smile, it hurt her to even hear that.. Before she could say something, Drax spoke

"I'm reading movement from the third quadrant" He said softly, Sylvia thinking that even Drax was bothered by the comment. Peter nodded "I dread being back here.. It sucked being here before. Imagine now" Peter said, Sylvia sighed

"Where would you rather be right now?" She asked and Peter looked down "Xander.. Find out if Auber is alive or not"

"You left her before because we were getting some leads on Thanos" Sylvia said but lying at that part.. Her and Gamora said back then they were looking for Thanos and Peter understood.. But in reality, it was Anthea they were trying to find.

"Yes, I know I left her. I don't need you reminding me" Peter snapped, Sylvia flinching. Peter saw that and sighed "Look.. I was ready to go back to Xander, maybe go down on one knee and everything.. But something stopped me" He muttered and before he could finish.. The Milano landed and he looked outside, scowling

"There's another ship here.. Look alive everyone" Peter said grabbing his guns, Sylvia and Gamora looked at each other before getting up. Drax rushing to get his knifes and Mantis looking at the mirror, prepping herself.

"Alright Guardians.. Whatever happens, look out for each other" Sylvia said. She grabbed Gamora's hand and Peter pressed the button, the door opening. The Guardians quickly went down the stairs and looked in amazement of how everything was dark..

"We need to get to The Collector's vault before Thanos gets it.." Sylvia said and looked at Gamora "I'm staying with Gamora" She muttered and her girlfriend nodded in understanding.. Sylvia was going to honor Gamora's wishes.

"Alright, but for now we need to stick together" Peter whispered before looking at the other ship.. It was more of a pod. "Whoever else is here, we gotta take them down quickly if they're dangerous"

The Guardians making their way towards the vault, quickly and quietly. It wasn't until they heard a small creek nearby. Sylvia signaling Peter "Stay here with Mantis.. Drax and Gamora, with me" She whispered. Gamora and Drax nodding before the three of them slowly made their way towards the sound.

It wasn't until a beam of energy came towards them, Sylvia quickly jumping out of the way while grabbing Gamora and Drax's arms. She quickly whistled and her own Yakka Arrow came out of her coat and she whistled loudly, flying at whoever was shooting at them.

It wasn't until Sylvia's eyes widen and she commanded her arrow to stop with a sharp whistle. The Arrow had stopped in time, The person at the end chuckled and she quickly moved the arrow that was moving mid air from her face.

"Watch were you command that arrow.. You could have killed me there, cousin"

"Oh my god" Sylvia whispered, Drax and Gamora getting up and their eyes widen when they saw the familiar figure in front of them, her eyes were glowing golden until they went back to blue.

She had shorter hair, now up to her shoulders and wavy. She was wearing golden and black armor.. Similar to Thor's.

"Anthea" Sylvia breathed, looking at her cousin standing there in front of her.

"Hello Sylvia.. Drax and Gamora" Anthea whispered, tears in her eyes before she ran at the three of them. Sylvia being the first to reach her cousin, Drax and Gamora following suit and they all had fallen to the ground. Anthea and Sylvia both sobbing

"You're alive.. Oh my god, you're alive" Sylvia cried, holding Anthea close to her. Anthea nodding and she looked at her cousin when they broke apart

"You're okay.. I knew you would have gotten back to the ship safely" Anthea whispered. Sylvia began crying once more "I'm so sorry.. It should have been me, you should have been in that pod. I promised your father I would protect you and I didn't" She whimpered, Anthea smiling softly as she cupped Sylvia's cheeks

"It was my choice, I wanted you to be safe.. For you to live your life, to be happy" Anthea whispered and she looked down to see Gamora and Sylvia holding hands. A huge smile forming her face

"It looks like you did find your happiness.." She whispered and brought Gamora into a tight hug "I'm glad to see you"

"We knew.. Somehow you weren't dead, you were out there looking for us" Gamora said with tears in her eyes, Anthea smiled "I was.. I had to take a quick detour on another planet first.. Been kidnapped and was forced to fight in some battles with my new best friend.. His name is Hulk, then being inspired by Thor and Aya to escape." She said and Drax nodded

"I'm glad you made it back to us, my friend" He said, going in for a hug. Anthea chuckled "I missed you too, I needed my fellow friend kicking some ass with me.. But I had someone else help"

"Was he good too?" Drax asked and Anthea nodded "He was very tough.. But such a softie" She said and Drax nodded. Anthea looked around and frowned "Where's Peter?Where's Mantis? Is he okay?" She asked. She noticed the look on Gamora's face and the frown on Sylvia's.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Anthea said, Sylvia and the others getting up. Anthea getting up and she looked at her teammates' faces..

"Is he dead?" Anthea said with fear in her voice, Sylvia shaking her head "No.. He's alive, he's good.. But there's something we need to tell you.."

"What is it?" Anthea whispered and it was Gamora who spoke "Well. You see" Gamora said and it was Drax who spoke "Peter forgot about you" He said and Gamora hit him in the chest "Drax!"

"Wait.. He did what?" Anthea whispered looking at the three figures in front of her, Sylvia was silent until she sighed "He became reckless.. Wasn't really thinking about himself, was putting himself and us in danger.. Until one day we were in Xander and.."

"Someone gave him a drink, causing him to forget you.. Like you never existed at all. Everything that happened between you two.. Is gone from his memory" Gamora said softly. They saw the pure shock on Anthea's face... Her expression was unreadable at first until she looked down

"I.. I thought that when I reunited with him finally.. I would be able to just hold him.." Anthea whispered and Sylvia shook her head "Maybe when he sees you.. He'll remember you"

"Well.. Quill had that girlfriend too" Drax said and Gamora once again hit him in the chest "Drax!"

"Oh.." Anthea looked down and she faked a smile "It's okay.. It's okay" She whispered and before she could say something, the group heard footsteps and Anthea felt her heart stop when she saw the figure in front of her

"Peter" Anthea whispered softly, looking at the man in front of her. He looked slightly older, his hair a bit longer.. He was growing more of a beard and mustache forming. He looked at her, with wide eyes..

 _'Cause when I find you, I'm going to hug and kiss you like my life depended on it' Peter whispered_

 _'Peter Jason Quill, when I find you I won't ever let you go'_

Peter whined at the voices in his head.. What the hell was that? Why did it feel so familiar? The female voice.. Why was it the sound of the woman in front of him? He never even met her before!

"Hi.. My name is Peter Quill" Peter said, snapping out of his thoughts and he went towards the woman in front of him and stuck out his hand "I'm the leader of the Guardians" He said. Anthea looked down at his hand in shock first.. Tears in her eyes as she looked up at the man and she saw no love.. no happiness when he was looking back at her.

Anthea faked a smile and she shock his hand "Anthea Boltagon.. It's nice to meet you" She said in almost a pained expression. Peter didn't really notice it but Anthea noticed that he wouldn't let go of her hand

"Sylvia didn't tell me that you were so Beautiful" Peter said before his eyes widen "Oh my god, that wasn't meant to come out like that.. I didn't mean that, I mean you are Beautiful" Peter said, Anthea was looking at him before Peter released her hand "I'm so sorry.."He muttered and Anthea saw Mantis hiding behind the rock before a huge smile formed her face

"Mantis!" She said and she ran to her friend and hugged her tight, Mantis smiling "Anthea, I missed you so much" Mantis said softly before hugging her back. Sylvia called Anthea's name

"How did you know where to find us?" She asked and Anthea sighed and looked down "I got a distress signal from the Asgardian Ship.. Aya personally sent it. Told me that Thanos was most likely going after the Reality Stone when he gets the Space Stone. So I went to where the Asgardian Ship was and saw the bodies.. Even" Anthea stopped herself from saying Loki's name. She remained strong and looked at the Guardians

"If Maria is on earth right now, the Time Stone is safe. Was Aya with you?" Anthea asked and she noticed the look on Gamora's face when Aya's name was mentioned.. The look of sorrow..

"Aya wasn't with Thor.. Thor said that Aya was teleported somewhere, so she's currently missing" Sylvia said and Anthea sighed "So with Aya missing, and Maria on earth.. I'm the only one of the Three currently here in space.. Meaning that Thanos could show up at any moment and probably murder me and go straight for Maria.. Or the other way around"

"Thor told us to protect you, until you're with Maria and Aya" Sylvia said and Anthea smiled softly "I love that man, he's the best" She said, remembering her time with the god of thunder.. Probably one of her best friends in the entire world next to Hulk and The Guardians.

"He's not that great, he's also not good looking" Peter said, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms "He's probably not even a good fighter, I'm way better than him" He spoke and Anthea looked at him.. What Peter jealous?

"Wait, do you love him in a romantic way?" Peter asked, Anthea shook her head and Peter almost sighed n relief "Oh good.. I meant if you were in love with him.. That would have been okay, but it's great that you don't love him! You're too Beautiful for him!" Peter whined and Anthea was just standing there looking at him, before Sylvia had cut in

"We have to get to the Vault before it's too late.." She said and Peter snapped out of just looking at Anthea before nodding "Right! Right, let's go" Peter said before the Guardians nodded.

 _Author's Note:_

So I was going to add more of this chapter with The Guardians getting to Thanos, but I think it's more for another chapter and I didn't want to have a lot of things .. After all we just got Anthea back!

I was planning of putting Anthea in Wakanda and introduce her to her other cousin, Orchid. But sadly we know Peter's fate at the end (And unknown of Anthea's) so I wanted her more with Peter and reunite her with the Guardians and Sylvia before anything else.

Plus lowkey I really wanted to write Steve and Anthea, because I also sorta ship Steve and Anthea even tho they never met. I think because of how they're both caring as people. I may do a AU of Steve and Anthea one day for my needs.

So Anthea and Peter are reunited! Clearly Anthea is upset about Peter forgetting about her. Peter remembering some memories of them together in the past.. But he will think of them as dreams.

Also Sam and Connie dated briefly! It was hinted in my Civil War story that Sam had a crush on her, so I guess he took a chance and asked her out, and of course she said yes!

Steve and Connie have a father-daughter relationship, and we will see it come into play during the battle of Wakanda.

Leave reviews! Who do you think will make it out alive after the Snap?

Next Chapter:

Sylvia makes a choice.

Peter and Anthea are left with the outcome.

Possibly Team Steve goes to the Avengers Headquarters where Nat and Bruce are reunited.. Only for Connie to finally meet Bruce for the first time.


	5. Sometimes it's hard to face Reality

The Guardians and Anthea were slowly making their way towards the Collector's Vault. Anthea looked around at the place and she sighed quietly "I remember when I was here.. It was mostly dark, but the people made it lively here.. I should have came here first when I left The Asguardians. Maybe I would have been able to stop Thanos"

"Or had been killed first, if I know Thanos.. It's been his mission to track down and find those stones and killed the Three.." Gamora said and Sylvia looked back at Anthea "It's better that we're with you right now.. But if we encounter Thanos.." She whispered and she stopped, the others stopped but she shook her head "My main mission will to protect Gamora as long as I could, I need to make sure either she's safe or.." She stopped herself. Anthea grabbed her hand and nodded

"I know your mission your whole life was to find and protect me until I reunite with my family.. But I'm glad you found your own family within the Guardians.. With Gamora most of all. I couldn't be happier for you" She whispered and went to kiss her cousin on the cheek. Sylvia looked back at her with tears in her eyes

"And I love you for that.. For giving me a chance to have a family" Sylvia said. Anthea smiled and the Guardians went on walking. Anthea heard Drax's voice of "What are you going to do with that girlfriend that lived in Xander?"

"She wasn't a girlfriend.. I was more of a long-term bootycall to her" Peter said but Anthea knew when Peter was lying and it was one of those moments.. Anthea cleared her throat and she looked at Peter "So you had someone?"

"Yeah.. I met her on Xander almost four years ago.. I left and never came back, So the relationship is pretty much done" Peter spoke. Anthea nodded "I was in a relationship with someone as well then since we're talking about that" She said and Peter stopped dead.

"You were in a relationship with someone?!" Peter almost shouted but Mantis quickly covered his mouth "Hush! He may hear us" She said. Peter shook his head, causing Mantis to let go and Peter went closer to Anthea "What do you mean you were with someone? Who was he? What was he?" Peter said quickly and Anthea raised an eyebrow

"His name was Loki. He was from Asgard as well, Thor's brother" She said and Peter groaned and shook his head "Oh no.. No. You couldn't have! Out of all the people you dated, you had to date his brother?" Peter said. A sense of jealousy overcoming him as he was frowning at Anthea.. Why would she date anyone else?

"Well I didn't date him because he was Thor's brother." Anthea pointed out and she almost scowled at him, if Peter didn't have any memories of her.. Why was he jealous as if he did remember?

"Because... He must be old! It wouldn't have worked out anyway" Peter said but it was a weak response. Anthea sighed softly "It didn't work out anyways if that's what you're saying.. My heart wasn't in the right place and he deserved to find someone that would give him everything.. I couldn't do that"

"Good.. I mean, I'm sorry the relationship didn't work out" Peter said. Anthea looked up at the dark sky "He's dead.. When I went to the Asgardian ship.. I saw his body there. Took it there and buried it at a nearby planet"

"I'm sorry.." Peter spoke and he stopped, Anthea stopping as well. Peter looked down "I don't even know if she's alive or dead.. I didn't say goodbye to her either. I feel like a huge jerk right now" He spoke and Anthea grabbed his hands

"What matters is that you were able to cherish the time you had with her.. Even if it didn't work out in the end" She said, feeling a sour taste in her mouth.. It actually hurt to find out that Peter had moved on and found another girl.. Someone that was actually normal.

"It doesn't even feel like I'll be able to settle down.. I always thought that maybe one day I would be married with a child or two.. Have some sort of stability in life" Peter said looking at Sylvia and Gamora "I get jealous of those two.. they have that stability" He muttered. Anthea looked over and saw the two women walking carefully ahead with their hands intertwined. Anthea felt tears in her eyes when it finally hit her hard.

If Anthea was the one in that pod, Peter would have had that stability he dreamed of.

Peter noticed the tears in her eyes and he started to wipe her eyes softly "Hey.. What's wrong?" He asked softly. Anthea looked up and saw the concerned look on his face and she shook her head "It's just.. I wish I had that too"

The Guardians were walking into the vault and heard mumbling ahead. Peter lowered himself a bit and raised a fist up, signaling for the team to stop. Only for Anthea to stop but the other guardians kept moving. Peter looked back to see that only Anthea had followed his orders, he looked annoyed at his other team-mates

"The hand means stop" He said. Peter and Anthea kept moving slowly. Sylvia and Gamora hid behind one of the chambers while Drax and Mantis were nearby. Peter and Anthea moved towards Sylvia and Gamora. Anthea looked over to see that Gamora had a hard expression on her face, Sylvia looking over at her girlfriend and looked worried. They listened to the exchange between The Collector and Thanos. Anthea's eyes widen at the next few words that came out from Thanos and Collector's mouths.

"I don't know where Anthea is! She died all those years ago in that crash" He said and Thanos didn't look impressed with the answer at all "I know you're lying. You know she's alive, you don't need to protect her. Because when I go against her, she will be the one dead"

"So I'm asking you once again.. Where's the stone?" Thanos almost asked in a sing-song voice. Drax getting up and Peter also got up, alarmed

"That's him.. That's him" Drax whispered as he began to take out the knifes in his boots "Today.. He pays for the deaths of my wife and daughter"

"Drax! Drax Wait!" Peter said as he got up and moved towards him, trying to stop him "He doesn't have the stone yet.. We can stop him, we get the stone first and Anthea uses it" He tried making a point but Drax was looking dead ahead at Thanos who was still stepping on the Collector

"No! For Hovat.. For Kamaria!" Drax said as he pushed Peter away, Anthea tried to grab his arm but he was faster. But Mantis was faster as she grabbed the back of his head

"Sleep!" She commended. Drax's eyes rolled at the back of his head as he passed out, hitting the floor hard. It caused a huge bang and Peter grabbed Anthea's waist with an arm and pulled her down with him. Their faces were incredibly close to each other's, causing Anthea to blush and Peter's eyes widen.

Sylvia had grabbed Gamora's arm and yanked her down, they were next to Peter and Anthea now. Sylvia peaked a bit up and saw that Thanos had thrown the Collector in an chamber, making his way towards the sound.

"He's coming.. Make sure Anthea is safe" Sylvia whispered to the group. Peter snapped out of his thoughts as being close to Anthea was distracting him and he looked at Gamora

"Gamora and Mantis.. You go right" Peter tried to explain his plan but Gamora had run straight into the battle, attacking Thanos.

"You're other right" Peter hissed but he kept his hold on Anthea. Sylvia watched in amazement as she saw her girlfriend taking down Thanos, stabbing him in the neck. Her eyebrows raised.. Thanos was suppose to be a Titan.. It was too easy for him to be taken down!

Sylvia heard that Gamora was sobbing, she had dropped to the ground with her sword as her adopted father had fallen.. Questioning why Gamora had stabbed him.

"Well.. That was fast" Peter commented as he peaked out. Anthea scowled "There's something wrong.. Thanos would have put more of a fight.

It wasn't until Thanos' voice echoed "Is that sadness I sense in you?.. In my hear I knew you still cared"

Sylvia watched in horror as everything around her started to fade in red dust. Soon she was looking at a Knowhere that was broken.. In flames.

"No one never knows for sure.. Reality could be disappointing" The voice said as more and more of the damage of Knowhere was being shown, even the Collector had disappeared. Gamora looked around with tears in her eyes and Sylvia looked over and saw that Anthea was shocked as well. Her grip on Peter's hand was tightening

"That was until now.. Now reality can be whatever I want" Thanos said, suddenly appearing out of thin air and in front of Gamora. Sylvia's instinct was to run towards Gamora and stick an arrow through Thanos's arm but she stood there, she knew Gamora could take care of herself.

"You knew I would come" Gamora muttered with tears in her eyes, Thanos looked down at her "Yes.. There is something we need to discuss little one"

Gamora's eyes widen as she grabbed her sword and tried to stab Thanos but he was faster, grabbing the sword and breaking it, and grabbed Gamora by the back of her neck and she shouted

Thanos looked up to see Drax getting up

"Thanos!" Drax shouted as he tried to charge at him but Thanos shot a beam of energy at Drax, suddenly being broken into multiple pieces.

Mantis who was hidden behind an object looked in horror, Thanos saw her and shot another blast, causing Mantis to turn be broken like ribbons.

Thanos heard a whistle as he saw a raven-hair girl making her way towards his, angry tears in her eyes "Let her go Nutsack" She ordered.

Anthea was about to get up to attack Thanos but Peter tackled her to the ground and pinned her down, Anthea struggling as Peter was looking up "Let me up!" She whispered. Peter knew Thanos didn't see Anthea and he leaned in close to whisper into her ear

"If Thanos catches you now, you're done for." He said and Anthea shook her head "Sylvia and Gamora are in danger.. I'm not letting them be killed"

"Sylvia won't let Gamora die, over her dead body. I'm not letting you die, you need to reunite with Maria at least. _I'm not going to lose you"_ He said and Anthea's heart felt like it stopped.

"Let her go" Sylvia simply said and she saw that Gamora was looking at her "Sylvia" her breathing hard. Sylvia looked at Sylvia "You should have gone right" She whispered and Gamora looked at her girlfriend "You're doing this now?" She whispered and Thanos narrowed his eyes "Ah, the Girlfriend"

"I prefer the term 'Best girlfriend ever' and I won't say this again. Let her go" She looked at him with a cold expression. Thanos looked at her and Gamora called out to her girlfriend

"I will not be afraid to put this arrow through your brain multiple times" Sylvia threatened.

"Syl.. Not him" Gamora said and Sylvia froze for a moment, looking at her girlfriend who had tears steaming down her face. Sylvia looked back at her girlfriend and then Thanos and Gamora knew that look

"You promised" Gamora called out, her voice weak and having tears in her eyes "You promised.."

Sylvia looked at Gamora and then Thanos.. She could break her promise right now, maybe possibly kill Thanos. But the Titan wouldn't go down easily.. She almost promised Gamora, to break her promise.. Would dishonor her memories of her parents.

Sylvia whistled for the arrow to aim at Gamora, she saw Gamora sigh in almost relief. Thanos looked unimpressed with Sylvia and he snorted "Really.. You expect so much from her."

"Do it" Thanos muttered as he saw that Sylvia was hesitating, sobs escaping from her and he shoved Gamora closer towards Sylvia's arrow "Do it!"

Sylvia almost let down her arrow when Gamora was pushed closer to it, she heard Gamora's scream and a grunt. She saw Gamora was breathing heavily, as she looking at the arrow that may kill her.

"You should have went right" Sylvia said as she wiped away tears, Gamora looking at her girlfriend with tears as she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you more than anything" Gamora told Sylvia, the green alien seeing that Sylvia was almost shaking "I love you more than life" Sylvia whispered.

Sylvia closed her eyes as she was ready to shoot the arrow through Gamora. Gamora closed her eyes as well. Sylvia shaking as she opened her eyes and whistled for the arrow and aimed at Gamora's head but suddenly her arrow turned into bubbles.

Sylvia and Gamora's eyes widen as the bubbles went into the air and Sylvia saw that Thanos was using the reality stone.

Thanos looked impressed "I like her.." He said before opening a portal with the Space Stone and Sylvia's eyes widen as she knew Thanos was going to escape with Gamora.

"No!" Sylvia shouted as she leaped forward and into the portal that Thanos and Gamora went into.

Anthea pushed Peter off her as she scrambled to her feet and ran towards the spot that Thanos, Sylvia and Gamora. She looked back and saw that both Drax and Mantis were put back together. Peter ran after and they looked around and Anthea shook her head

"This is just the start.. We need to find Maria and Aya now"

 **Author's Note:**

So Another Chapter done!

I've always felt like Peter wouldn't be settled down if he wasn't with Anthea, hence feeling the frustration as he doesn't feel the feeling of stability, even being jealous of Gamora and Sylvia.. His future of being married to Anthea was robbed the day that Anthea went down.

I always intend for Sylvia to follow Gamora into the portal, Sylvia was always meant to be more than Anthea's protector.. She finally got a life she wanted and she won't give Gamora up without a fight. Hence now we have Sylvia based chapters! And in the end we see if she survives being Thanos' prisoner.

As for the Snap.. The characters who do live on and go on to Avengers 4, they will be in that story because they're an important part of the story, or this will be the final story they will be in and they won't appear in anymore stories. That means fan favorites may not survive the snap, it's not because I hate them. It's because there's either another story for them if the Snap gets undone.

Leave reviews! Do you think Sylvia will survive? Who are you expecting to be dead after the snap ? 


	6. The place we called Home

Connie stood in the middle of Natasha and Steve as the team walked through the headquarter of their home.. Well the home they haven't been in two years. Connie noticed the look on Steve's face when they passed by Riley and Steve's room.. Well Riley's room now.

Steve had the look of longing.. He had to fight his thoughts of entering or not entering the room.. It was hard, but he had to walk ahead. He had to keep a strong face for his team. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Connie's hands intertwined with his own. She looked up and smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back at her.. It just felt good to have her here in this building.. The one that haunted his dreams at times.

"I swear.. I think S.J would have been jealous of this father/daughter thing you two have." Natasha commented. Steve looked over at Natasha and couldn't help but smile a bit

"I never had the chance to raise my son.. Connie lost her father at a young age, if anything.. Fate brought us together." Steve said looking down at the woman he considered his daughter.. He didn't even see her as a great-granddaughter anymore. It felt like being a great-granddaughter felt.. Distant. Great-grandfathers were suppose to be dead basically, some not knowing their own great-granddaughters because of old age of lack of memory..

"It feels so weird being back home.. I missed it" Connie admitted first. Steve nodded in agreement and he heard the grunts of Vision behind him, Wanda helping him.

It wasn't until he heard the voices of Rhodes and Ross. His heart somewhat beating when he started overthinking some things. Was Riley there? How would she react to him being back? After those years.. Did she forgive him?

Steve felt Connie squeezing his hand as they made it closer to the main area. They heard Rhodes speaking to Secretary Ross. Once the Rouge Avengers walked inside the room, Ross stopped and glared at them, giving them a cold glare. Rhodes, looking happy that they were here.

Steve saw that Riley wasn't there, so it meant that she did go missing with Tony. He felt his heart break and his breathing going a bit short when it hit him that he wouldn't see her. The fact that her status is unknown right now, it scared him to death. Riley could be dead.

"Mr. Secretary." Steve managed to say, Connie looked at the hologram with narrowed eyes as she looked at him. Ross, walked over to the Rogers and gave them both a look and shook his head "You got some nerve. I'll give you that." He said. Natasha stepped forward and looked at Ross as well, she had an amused smirk on her face "You could use some of that right now."

"The world's on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?" Ross said. Steve stood silent, the word haunted him so much.. Forgiveness. It was mostly a word that came up to mind when it came with his ex-fiancé. He didn't care if the world ever forgave him for what happened.. He cared about her forgiveness towards him.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her two best defenders. So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way… We'll fight you, too." Steve said, Connie nodding as well "You took our freedom away the day those accords were written up. But, we still want to protect this world.. Because we know although there are horrible people out there.. There are the good ones too"

"Arrest them." Ross said. Rhodes muttered an "All over it." Before turning off the hologram and he turned to Steve and the others with a small smile "That's a court-martial. It's great to see you, Cap." He said as he went towards Steve, giving him a hug. Steve returned the hug warmly "You too, Rhodey." Rhodes looked at Connie and ruffled her hair a bit

"Now you got the same hair color as him too.. You must have been mistaken for siblings for a while" He said. Connie nodded with a smile "We've posed as siblings.. It's a bit weird if I said he was my father, he looks like a couple of years older than me" She said and Steve grinned at that. Rhodse turned to the others and chuckled a bit "Well. You guys, really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years." He said

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star.. But we all had good memories from it" Sam said and winked at Connie who narrowed her eyes playfully and shook her head, her smile faded once she heard a voice

"Uh, I think you look great." It said, suddenly Bruce Banner stepped out a bit more and looked at the group, he was looking at Natasha for a while before seeing Connie and looked down "Yeah. I'm back."

"Hi, Bruce." Natasha said softly, her eyes looking at him and Connie knew that deep inside.. Natasha was happy to see Bruce. Bruce however, once he saw Connie just felt uncomfortable. He knew that Connie was the granddaughter of S.J, the ex-boyfriend of Natasha and the son of Steve Rogers, he knew that they had a close relationship.

"Nat." Bruce simply said. Connie frowned at the man but she looked down. She knew in the end, Natasha was going to choose S.J, but neither Bruce or S.J knew it because of S.J's death and Bruce fleeing.

"This is awkward." She heard Sam muttering in the background.

* * *

"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right? And they can clearly find us. We need all hands on deck. Tony and Riley went on that ship to save One of the Three. Where's Clint?" Bruce questioned when everyone gathered into the old living area. Natahsa sighed and shook her head

"After the whole Accords situation, he, Scott and Emily took a deal. It was too tough on their families." She explained and Connie couldn't help but smile at the mention of one of Team Cap's old friends, Scott Lang and his fiancée Emily Jean.

"Whose Scott and Emily?" Bruce asked, not knowing who the two of them were.

"Ant-Man and Ant-Woman" Steve said as Bruce looked confused for a moment "There's an Ant-Man, Ant-Woman and a Spider-Man?" He said before shaking his head "Okay, look… Thanos has the biggest army in the Universe. And he is not gonna stop until he... He gets...Vision's stone.. Anthea and Aya are missing. Maria is currently kidnaped by one of Thanos' men.. Her husband, Tony and Riley are off to save her.. She's doing okay" Bruce said once he saw the look on Steve's face at the mention of Riley "You two have a lot to talk about when she gets back"

"Well then, we have to protect it." Natasha said and Connie nodded in agreement "We just have to prepare and wait until they attack.."

"No, we have to destroy it. I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its own signature, perhaps… Its molecular integrity could fail." Vision said as he looked at Wanda who looked shocked at first, she then shook her head when Vision went near her

"And you, with it. We're not having this conversation." She said. Vision looked at her with pleading eyes "Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it." He said trying to take her hands but Wanda stepped back "That's too high a price."

"Only you, have the power to pay it. Thanos threatens half the Universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him." Vision said, it wasn't until Steve stepped in "But it should. We don't trade lives, Vision." Steve said. Connie stepped forward with Steve "You are just as important to us, we aren't losing a member of the family..

"Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people.. Gave up the woman you loved and the son you never got to raise. Tell me, why is this any different?" Vision said and Connie saw that Steve flinched at the mention of Steve's first love and Connie's great-grandmother, Mary Hunter.

Steve took a breath, but before he has a chance to answer Bruce begins to speak up

"Because you might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another." Bruce said as suddenly a plan came into his mind. Wanda looked over at Bruce, hopeful "You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?"

"I'm saying that… If we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts." Bruce said and Connie grinned "That's great! We can do it"

"Can we do that?" Natasha asked and Bruce shook his head "Not me. Not here."

"You better find someone, and somewhere fast. Ross isn't exactly just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back." Rhodes said. It was in that moment that something clicked in Connie's mind, someone who was smart.. Someone who would take up any challenge.. Including breaking the walls that Hydra put on an ex-Winter Soldier.. She looked up and saw the expression on Steve's face, he thought the same thing.

"We know somewhere." Steve said nudging Connie who was smiling widely "She's great"

 _Wakanda_

A couple of figures were walking in the field, Orchid was walking with T'Challa with their hands intertwined. She looked up and felt the nice breeze hit her face, her husband chuckling and shaking his head "You are a one of a kind woman" He said and she brought up their hands to kiss his hand "And you are the best man in the world" She said and he smiled softly and he looked back to see Okoye narrowing her eyes playfully at the couple

"You'll have the King's Guard, and the Dora Milaje have been alerted." She said and T'Challa nodded in approval "And the border tribe?"

"Those that are left." Okoye nodded as she looked at the couple. Orchid looked back at her cousin and grinned "Send word to the Jabari as well. M'Baku loved a good fight.. He's still upset with our last sparring session last month.." She said and T'Challa snorted in amusement "It's truly a treasure to see M'Baku travel to our place every month to challenge you to another sparring day." He said and Orchid laughed

"It isn't only sparring.. We spend the day talking about his children and some good food ingredients" She said and Okoye spoke up "And what of this one?"

"This one may be tired of war. but the White Wolf has rested long enough." T'Challa spoke as two soldiers came towards Bucky, who was tending to a goat farm Orchid had gifted him. Once Shuri was able to break the programming in Bucky's mind, both Connie and Bucky respectfully agreed that it would be best for Bucky to stay in Wakanda for him to adjust to life as a free man.. Orchid took the responsibility of making sure that Bucky was well take care of, the children were fans of Bucky and were eager to see and interact with him. Shuri and Orchid checking on Bucky to make sure he was doing good in his new life.

The Wakandan soldiers present Bucky with a new vibranium arm, Orchid and T'Challa made their way towards him with their hands still intertwined. Bucky looked down at the new arm and he looked up and frowned "Where's the fight?"

"On it's way.. We need all hands on deck"

 **Author's Note:**

Important news regarding Guardians of the Galaxy 3 and Avengers 4

Witnessing what happened with James Gunn, it sucks what happened but he was totally in the wrong for writing all those things. As for if I'm writing a GOTG story, It's very uncertain at this point. I would deff write it if they use Gunn's script and if the new Director doesn't change a lot of things that would cause the characters to be OOC.

However, if they do scrap Gunn's script, the director changes the characters too much or cancel the movie all together, I am sad to say that Anthea and Sylvia's story will end in Avengers 4 (and Aliza's intro would be delayed into another movie) As of now, I am planning right now for Sylvia and Anthea's stories to end in Avengers 4 in case until further notice.

I got a question on Bucky and Connie's relationship, their relationship right now is that they are pretty much open to being together. they want to, but Connie is being patient with Bucky adjusting to life without programming and he needs a bit of time. Connie and Bucky love each other so much, and the fact they respect each other so much. They both know it's the best for them to not be together (But they will clearly kiss and be together when Connie comes ;) ) Bucky also knows that Steve needs Connie after the break-up with Riley, Bucky knows that Steve values Connie as basically his daughter and how much Connie loves Steve as well.

Leave Reviews! Until Next Time!


	7. You've never experienced true pain

Maria groaned when she felt multiple sharp items around her side, she felt her head pounding and her ribs hurting as well. Maria opened her eyes slowly to see bright sharp items around her, a couple in front of her face closely while others were ready to stab her side again. She heard her husband groaning and she tilted her head a bit to see her husband was pinned down with metal parts of the ship. Maria noticed a figure in the shadow and she heard Maw's familiar voice

"In all the time I've served Thanos, I've never failed him. If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan with the Time Stone still attached to you and your vaguely irritating person, there would be...judgement." Ebony Maw said as he stepped out and looked at the Sorceress Supreme, a smirk on his face. Maria narrowed her eyes

"I would love to see you try." Maria said through gritted teeth when Maw moved his hand a bit and some of the sharp items started going into Maria's face. She heard her husband's voice

"I swear, you keep doing that to my wife, I will snap your neck so fast once I break out of this" Stephen said in a low tone. Ebony Maw chuckled and shook his head "I would love to see you try.. But first, give me the stone" He said with an annoyed tone when the sharp objects tried getting through the Eye of Agamotto but Maria's spell was deflecting them.

Riley and Tony watched from on top, making sure they were hidden well. Riley couldn't help but whine when she saw the sharp things going into Maria. She knew that the Sorceress Supreme could handle herself, but she even had a breaking point. Her husband looked like he was ready to kill Ebony Maw if he could only break free.

"We need to get them out of there" Riley muttered and Tony snorted "I would rather get Maria out.. Her husband is a huge maybe" Tony said and Riley gave him a look. Tony shrugged "If only he listened to me and let Maria have the choice of running far away.. We wouldn't be in this mess right now" Tony said. Riley was about to say something but they felt the wind behind them moving a bit and felt something behind them.

Tony turned back first ready to shoot and Riley turned to see both of Maria and Stephen's cloaks in front of them, Stephen's cloak in front of Maria's. Maria's cloak peaking out, a bit curious.

Tony relaxed a bit and he lowered his hand "Wow you're both a seriously loyal pieces of outerwear, aren't you?" Tony said as Riley looked on, impressed "They're protecting their masters, it's sweet"

"Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty..." They both heard a familiar voice and soon Peter lowered himself from his hiding spot with his single web. Riley's mouth dropped open in shock while Tony's eyes widen

"What the-" Tony began but Peter landed on his feet and raised his hands in defense "I know what you're gonna say." Peter said quickly and Tony shook his head "You should not be here."

"It's not safe for you in this ship Peter" Riley began but Peter spoke "I was gonna go home-"

"I don't wanna hear it." Tony scolded and Riley crossed her arms "Jesus Parker, I thought you had brains on you." She said but Peter's eyes widen and he pouted, Riley knew that he was doing this act so Riley wouldn't be that mad at him "But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you two on the way-"

"And now I gotta hear it." Tony grumbled as Riley looked at him and then at Peter and the teenager looked down and spoke fast and nervously "...And I kinda stuck to the side of the ship. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here." He told Tony and Riley's eyes widen "Oh no Peter, you shouldn't have said that"

"What did you just say?" Tony said with wide eyes of shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing! Riley grabbed his arm "Calm down, he's nervous" She whispered to him and Tony remained quiet as Peter spoke

"I take that back. And now I'm here in space." Peter said with a small smile and Riley looked down and sighed.. A sense of protectiveness went through her, she knew that she would protect the boy with her own life. She viewed Peter like as if he was her younger brother. She met his Aunt May and saw how the boy's own aunt loved and protected him with her own life.. Riley could at least do the same thing, she would never want to see him die.

"Yeah. Right where I don't want you to be. This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. It's one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend like you thought this through. You could not have possibly thought this through." Tony said as if he was reading Riley's mind. Riley knew how Tony viewed Peter as if he was a son. She knew how much Tony actually cherished the young boy and how he wanted Peter to not turn out like him.. But better.

"No. I did think this through." Peter said and Riley shook her head "Your heart was in the right place Peter.. But not your head"

"You could not have possibly thought this through." Tony said and Peter stood up to both of them and looked at them

"It's just- You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no Neighborhood to protect." Peter said and there was a pause with all of them.. Even the Cloaks looked confused with their movements and Peter spoke quickly "Okay. That didn't really make any sense, but you know what I'm trying to say." He said and Tony sighed in defeat. He signaled for Peter and Riley to peak over the ledge and he looked at Peter

"Come on. We got a situation. See them down there? They're in trouble. What's your plan? Go." Tony said to Peter. The teenager looked down and his eyes widen once he saw the scene in front of him and noticed the blonde woman starting to shout in pain and both of the cloaks were flowing around, looking like they were ready to be told to do anything to save their masters. Peter sighed and he looked up at Tony "Um. Okay. Okay...uh...did you ever see that really old movie, Aliens?"

Stephen was thrashing around but couldn't break free once he heard Maria's screams of pain and he gave Ebony Maw a look "You wait until I'm out of this" Stephen shouted and Ebony Maw flicked his hand, a metal piece covering Stephen's mouth to prevent him from talking

"I don't know how you're married to that chattering otter." Ebony Maw said and he grinned as Maria groaned in pain as Maw spoke "Painful aren't they?" He questioned and Maria spoke through gritted teeth, a pained expression on her face "You haven't experienced real pain until you lose a child" Maria said and Ebony Maw waved his hand and the sharp items dug deeper into her "They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them..."He said and he stopped once he heard two pairs of feet landing behind him. Maria looking forward and her eyes shining in tears as she gasped out more in pain

Ebony Maw looked back and saw Iron Man and Maiden there, their hands aiming at him and Ebony Maw didn't look impressed as he shook his head at the two " ...could end your friend's life in an instant" He said and Tony snorted "She's a friend, I wouldn't count her husband as a friend.. Saving his life is more a professional courtesy." He said and Ebony Maw with a flick of his hands, huge metal beams and parts from the ships and aimed it at Tony and Riley

"You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine." He said and Tony couldn't help but grin behind his mask as he spoke "Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies."

Before Ebony Maw could do anything, Tony fired a rocket from his shoulder which pierces the side of the ship and begins to suck everything out including Ebony Maw. Riley flew at Maria who was about to get sucked out the ship until she grabbed the Sorceress Supreme and flew off, she looked over and saw that both cloaks were trying to have a hold on Stephen but it was no use. Peter flew at Stephen and used his web to grab him, but the wind was too strong and it was about to be sucked out as well until metal arms flew out of his back and prevented him from going out

"Yes! Wait what are those!?" Peter questioned but he yanked himself back with Stephen. Tony used an ice setting and managed to get the hole closed and Riley placed Maria next to Stephen, who scrambled to his wife and held her in his arm "Are you okay?" He whispered to her and she nodded "Thanks to them" She said and she looked up to Tony, Riley and Peter who were looking down at the couple and Maria smiled

"Thank you so much, we would have been in trouble if you weren't here" She whispered. Tony gave a small smile and nodded as he walked off, Riley helped Stephen and Maria up

The Cloaks went towards their owners and Peter stuck out his hands for both and he looked at them "Hey, we haven't officially met." He said towards the cloaks. Stephen's cloak ignored him and went towards Strange and Peter's hands dropped as he muttered but Maria's cloak remained there for a second, observing him before it took it's hand and shook it, Peter was beaming. Maria's cloak moving towards it's owner.

"We've gotta turn this ship around. " Stephen said as he was catching his breath and he had an arm around Maria protectively. Tony narrowed his eyes at Stephen "Yeah. Now he wants to run. Great plan."

"Nice to make your choice now, it would have been better if you made that choice while we were still in New York" Riley muttered and Stephen ignored her as he looked at his wife and then Tony

"No, I want to protect the stone and my wife" Stephen said and Tony narrowed his eyes and shook his head "And I want you to thank me. Your wife is polite unlike you. Go ahead. I'm listening."

"For what? Nearly blasting me into space?" Stephen muttered and Maria wrapped her arms around his waist "We're still alive, we're okay and we have them to help us.." She said and Tony shook his head "Who just saved your magical ass? Me."

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet." Stephen said and he looked at Maria and then Tony "Maria needs to be protected, I know you guys won't give up your lives for her, but I will in a heartbeat" He said and Tony shook his head

"Admit it. You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused." He said and Riley looked at Stephen "You should have thought with your head and not your pride" She said and Stephen snorted and looked at Tony and Riley "Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you."

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup." Tony said and Riley stopped and looked down, she wondered what would have happened if Steve was there.. How would have been between them? With Tony?

"I'm backup." Peter spoke and raised a hand but Tony shook his head "No. You're a stowaway. The adults are talking." He said and Stephen looked over at Peter confused before looking at Tony and Riley

"I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. What is he, your ward?" He said and Maria looked over at Peter "He's a smart and bright kid if e came up with that plan" She said and Peter blushed and he stuck out his hands at the married couple

"No. I'm Peter, by the way." He said and Stephen just looked over at Peter and nodded "Doctor Strange." He said and Maria took his hand and shook it "Mrs. Strange, nice to meet you Peter"

"Oh we're using our made-up names. Um...I'm Spider-Man, then." He said and Maria laughed "No, my last name.. Well his last name is Strange, I married this dork of course and took his last name.. If we're talking about real names, My name is Maria Palmer-Strange"

"That's a beautiful name" Peter began but Stephen looked at him and the teenager coughed "But you're married! But still an amazing name!" Peter said quickly and Maria chuckled and rested her hand on Peter's shoulder "Thank you, You have an amazing name as well Peter" She said and he smiled widely. Tony looked at the front of the ship

"This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot." He said and he turned to Riley who was silent as well and she saw that Tony was thinking.. Stephen spoke "Can we control it? Fly us home?" He questioned and Tony didn't answer or make any eye contact at him, looking at Riley. Riley knew what he was thinking once she saw Tony looking at Maria and then the stone around her neck.

"Stark?" Stephen asked and Tony snapped out of it and looked at him "Yeah."

"Can you get us home?" Stephen asked as he went towards his wife and wrapped an arm around Maria's waist and looked down at her, who looked back at him.. Worried.

"Yeah I heard you. I'm thinking...I'm not so sure we should." Tony said quietly and Stephen looked at him as if he grew another head

"Under no circumstance can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos or Maria to Thanos, Thanos won't even bat an eye at us, he'll go straight after Maria, and if she dies.. Anthea and Aya won't have a chance to stop him without Maria. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here." Stephen said and Tony turned to him, his eyes full of anger

"No. It's _you_ who doesn't understand. Thanos has been inside my head for six years...Since he sent an army to New York and now he's back!" Tony said and he looked at Maria who saw the sadness in his eyes "And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so _sure_ if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what he can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So _I_ say we take the fight to him.. That if it was meant to be, Anthea and Aya will find their way to us" Tony said and Maria was silent before she nodded

"We don't need more lives on the line on earth.. If we get to Titan, we can make a plan and make sure it follows through.. If it costs me my life, then we make sure he's dead as well.. As long as the universe is safe" She whispered and looked up at her husband was silent.. She knew that her husband wouldn't agree with it..

" _Doctor_. Do you concur?" Tony questioned and Stephen looked down at his wife, his eyes conflicted. He soon looked at Tony and Riley

"Alright , Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand...if it comes to saving you or the kid, the lady or the Time Stone or my wife... I will not hesitate to let you three die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it and I will not let him take my wife away from me."

"Good. Nice. Moral 're straight." Tony said dryly as he turned to Peter, he puts his outstretched arm briefly on either shoulder and he spoke  
Alright, kid. You're an Avenger now." Tony said as he walked off to speak to Maria, Riley went towards Peter and patted him on the shoulder

"Congrats. You're finally one of us" She said and Peter looked shocked for a moment before he watched Riley walk away, he nodded.. He knew it was an honor.

* * *

Sylvia coughed up blood and spit it out once one of Thanos' men withdrew his spear, she was screaming in pain before he withdrew. The torture had been happening for hours, when Thanos, Gamora and Sylvia made it onto Thanos' ship.. Sylvia tried to attack Thanos but she was blown back by the Power Stone and was taken by Thanos' soldiers and was tied up and thrown into a room.. For once in decades.. She didn't expect to be so scared.

But she wasn't alone in the room, she had found Nebula, Gamora's sister, also held prisoner. She was suspended horizontally in the air in the middle of the room while Sylvia was tied in one of the corners of the room.. Nebula was partially disassembled but still alive.. Sylvia had a huge wound in her stomach.

"... Are you okay?" Nebula asked after the soldier had left, Sylvia looked over at Nebula and nodded after a few moments "Yeah.. In pain, yourself?" She asked. Nebula was silent until she spoke "I'm not feeling so well either" She admitted and Sylvia sighed softly

"We need to get out, go get Gamora and escape this shit-hole that is this ship" Sylvia spoke and Nebula heard the tone in Sylvia's voice and she wanted to look at the other woman

"You and my sister are together right?" Nebula questioned and Sylvia was quiet before speaking softly "Yeah.. Four years now" She said and Nebula nodded

"Do you treat her well?" Nebula asked and Sylvia nodded "Of course.. Otherwise she and the others would have probably murdered me.. She's honestly the woman I see myself with for the rest of my life.. I thought I wouldn't find love after Quill, thought that maybe I wasn't meant to have anyone in my life, until I met her. I love her so much, I would like to think that my parents would have loved her.. Yondu admired her strength and my mom would have just loved her in general"

"I like you.. I thought no one deserved my sister, that she was too good for anyone.. But I've seen how you looked at her all those years ago and even now.. I think you two are beautiful together.. But if you hurt her" Nebula said and Sylvia couldn't help but chuckle

"I've gotten the same talk from Quill.. But less death threats. But thank you, it means a lot" She said and Nebula tried to nod but couldn't.

It was a couple of moments later until the door opened and Sylvia looked up to see Thanos entering the room with Gamora, a couple of soldiers walking in as well. Gamora's eyes widen once she saw the state that her sister and girlfriend was in and she wanted to run to them. But she couldn't.

"Nebula." She whispered, shocked that her sister was also on board.. She was already scared enough when she knew her girlfriend was on board.. Her sister now too?

"Don't do this." Gamora started pleading when she saw that Sylvia had a wound in her stomach and soldiers started cornering her.. Sylvia couldn't defend herself as she was tied. She knew that Nebula and Sylvia were in trouble.

"Some time ago, your sister snuck aboard this ship to kill me." Thanos spoke and Gamora turned to him and her eyes widen and shook her head "Please don't do this." She whispered and Thanos looked over at Nebula

"And very nearly succeded. So I brought her here. To talk." Thanos said as he nodded at the soldiers as they began to dig their spears into Sylvia's stomach which caused her to start screaming, Thanos closed his fists together to cause the Power and Space Stone to turn bright, causing Nebula's already extended pieces to stretch further outward. Nebula screaming as well and Gamora looked down with tears in her eyes, she couldn't take the screams of the ones she loved.

"Stop. Stop it." She pleaded and looked up at Thanos "I swear to you on my life. I never found the Soul Stone." She said and Thanos signaled for the soldiers to stop and Sylvia gasped out in pain and she whined as more blood came out and she looked at Gamora who was tearing up.

Thanos signaled a nearby servant who tapped on a control pad. Soon Nebula's eyes shined and Gamora watched as a holograph version of herself and Nebula's voice clear saying _"Accessing memory files"_ come to life

 _'You know what he's about to do. He's finally ready, and he's going for the stones. All of them. He's ready to kill the Three'_ Nebula's voice said and Gamora's memory turned away before looking at Nebula _'He can never get them all.'_

'He will!' Nebula's voice said and Gamora had shook her head ' _He can't, Nebula. Because I found the map to the Soul stone and I burnt it to ash. I burnt it. I've met Aya and we both promised that the location would never be spoken aloud.. She wouldn't say anything as neither would I'_

Sylvia watched in horror as the memory ended.. This is why Gamora wanted to be killed if Thanos got her.. It was the Soul Stone, Aya wasn't around to tell the location, she was the protector of all the stones.. She wasn't. But Gamora knew the location.

Thanos turned to Gamora and shook his head in disapproval "You're strong. Me. You're generous. Me. But I never taught you to lie. That's why you're so _bad_ at it. Where is the Soul Stone?" He questioned and Gamora looked down, not saying anything. Thanos' fists closed together again and he signaled for the soldiers to keep digging their spears into Sylvia, Gamora winching at the sounds of her sister's and girlfriend's screams and she suddenly grabbed on to Thanos' arm and looked at him with tears in her eyes

"Vormir!"

Thanos stopped and looked at his men to stop and they released their spears from Sylvia's stomach. Nebula gasped for air and Sylvia tried not to let out a cry and her head rested on the wall, gasping for air. Gamora went to Sylvia first and she rested her chin on Sylvia's hair and she whispered to her girlfriend, trying to give words of comfort before kissing Sylvia on the cheek before going to her sister and she caresses Nebula's face

"The Soul Stone is on Vormir." Gamora whispered and Thanos went towards his adopted daughter and looked down at her.. Sylvia knew in that moment.. Everything was about to change..

"Show me."

 _Author's Note:_

Another Chapter is done!

I've been busy in my life, work and all that stuff. Hence why I haven't been updating so please be patient with chapters. I rather not be rushed and give out not so great work and rather take my time on chapters and make sure it's good for you guys.

So the Captain Marvel trailer! I love Carol so much already! As you know, I'm writing a OC story for Captain Marvel, and I already planned a majority of that. For readers who have read my first ever story The Captain and Doctor (I know I need to go back and fix it) It features Doctor Mary Hunter's son Damien Smith! I will post more info around the end of the story!

About Riley and Steve's relationship;

Steve will know about Riley's pregnancy, I actually have no clue when. But I will say Steve won't be pleased about the fact that Riley literally fought him while she was _pregnant_. The fact that the only person that knew was Emily!

A matter if Riley survives the snap or not (Which tbh has been a hard choice but I've made up my mind and in the end we will see) But my worry for it if she doesn't make it, and if Steve dies.. Riley won't get any closure of their relationship.

Also y'all know that if I could, Anthea and Steve would have been paired up because I love the idea of them, if both Riley and Peter are dead, I would literally either fight myself not to write them together or put them together if there was a time jump.

So we will see in the end if Riley survives, if she does, I've already planned on writing and AU about what would happen if Riley did die, and vice versa I would write what would happen if she did survive. There's another AU planned if Anthea and Sylvia survived the broken ship together and Peter and Anthea got engaged!

I've took notice that Anthea and Carol's powers are similar (Expect Anthea can't fly) and Of course Carol is part Kree and the Inhumans were created by the Kree. Of course Carol has been deemed as one of the most powerful heroes in the universe. Anthea's powers haven't been unlocked, it had been mentioned by the first Guardians story that she could destroy a planet.. And that was when Groot was almost killed.. Imagine the snap? I will say that it will be the reason of her true powers unlocking.

Leave reviews! Your thoughts! Will Sylvia survive? Is it understandable that Stephen is being quite protective of Maria? Does Peter have a small crush on Maria? 


	8. Then you shot me down

_Mantis, listen very carefully. I need you to meet me on Titan._

Riley was beside Maria as the ship jolted a bit and Maria looked to see that the ship caught orbit on Titan. Peter was with the two girls and looked at Tony "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. Stephen went towards his wife and he looked at the screen in front of them. Tony rushing towards the control panel

"I think we're here. I don't think this rig has a self-park function." He said and he looked over at Peter and pointed at the other side of the machine "Get your hand into this steering gimbal. Close those around it. You understand?" He said as Peter nodded and rushed towards the other side of the machine and he successfully closed it on his hand, Tony following him.

"This was meant for one big guy, so we gotta to move at the same time."

"Okay. Okay. Ready." Peter said as Tony nodded as Riley went towards them "This Isn't going to end well" She muttered as suddenly the ship started crashing into a building's side and Tony yelled towards Peter "We might wanna turn."

"Turn! Turn! Turn!" Peter said. Maria and Stephen looked at each other before they nodded. Maria stepping forward and creating the Shield of Seraphim around the group, to prevent the group from being killed. Stephen grabbed Riley's wrist to make sure she didn't go flying.

Soon they heard a loud boom as the ship jolted once more, almost all of the ship being destroyed when it crash landed. They had finally landed on Titan.

Stephen released Riley and she nodded at him in thanks before Maria released the shields and Tony jogged towards her "You're okay?" Tony asked and Maria nodded and Tony had a huge grin "You're amazing you know that? Thank you" He said and Maria looked over at Peter

"I know how much you wanna protect him.. I see a lot of him in me when I was younger.. So good, so innocent. I will do anything to make sure he gets out of this and makes it home to his family"

"He has a great aunt.. A great support system. I wanna make sure he gets back to them soon." A voice said and they turned to see Riley behind them. Stephen going towards his wife and he looked at Maria "No wounds?" he asked as he looked down at her and she grinned "Nope"

Maria looked up in amusement as she saw Peter descending from above in spider-like fashion and he looked down at the group

"Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something...And I end up eating you, I'm sorry.. I'll make sure you get eaten last Mrs. Strange" Peter said as he blushed at Maria and she laughed softly "Thank you, I'm quite honored Peter"

"I don't wanna hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?" Tony said giving Peter a pointed look and Stephen narrowed his eyes at the teenager. Riley saw Peter's eyes widen a bit as he shook his head

"I'm trying to say that something is coming." Peter said. At the corner of Riley's eye, she saw a grenade rolling towards them and before she could act, it blew everyone back.

Stephen covered Maria for most of the blast while Riley and Tony coughed a bit. Riley saw that Peter was laying on the ground but before she could get up to run to him, they saw three figures in the smoke come into view

"Thanos!" A voice yelled as it suddenly threw knifes at Stephen and Maria but Stephen quickly created a force field to stop the knife from getting to them. They heard soon a battle cry but both cloaks suddenly flew off their masters and into the attackers' face and feet.

Riley was soon face to face with a figure in a space mask. She shot a beam at him but he quickly dodged. He flew up to the air while Riley did the same, Tony saw this and quickly tackled into their attacker's side. The man was taken off guard at first but quickly planted something on Tony. Riley punched the guy off Tony and the man slid back but Riley heard a chuckle before he pressed a button, causing Tony to be stuck at the wall.

The man soon shot at Riley who was dodging as best as she could and she looked over to see that Maria suddenly created a shield in front of the man, causing him to clash into it.

Riley saw that Peter was on the ground, crawling back as a weird bug lady was coming towards him. Peter shot webs at her and she was wrapped around them. Riley swore she saw horror from the lady's eyes.

Tony started firing at the flying man as Peter extended his spider legs and jumped at him, but the man threw an electric cord that wraps around Peter, sending him to the ground

"Peter!" Maria called but before she could reach him, a huge blast of golden energy blasted each member of Tony's team away. Riley's eyes widen as she looked around, who could be that powerful to send all of them back? Thanos wasn't even here!

Drax was Struggling with the Cloak of Levitation and Teleportation "Die, blankets of death!" He said while Maria looked over and saw a lone figure in the smoke as well, the eyes were golden.. Yet she felt an odd feeling of comfort when she saw it.

Tony broke free of the magnet. Everyone getting up, Stephen and Maria having shields on them and stood next to Mantis while Riley and Tony were aiming at the man. Tony stepping over Drax with a gun. The man had Peter in a head lock and Maria saw the look of fear over Tony and Riley.

"Everybody stay where you are. Chill F out." The man said as he powered down his helmet, Maria saw it was a very handsome man. He looked over at Tony's group "I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where's Gamora and Sylvia?"

"Yeah, I'll do you one better. _Who are Sylvia and Gamora?"_ Tony said as Riley narrowed her eyes "I swear you even poke our guy, I will blast you away. Don't think I won't do it"

I'll do _you_ one better! Why is Gamora and Sylvia?" Drax said and Maria gave him such a look.. She couldn't help but also be amused. Quill looked at them and shook his head "Tell me where the girls are, or I swear to you, I'm gonna French fry this little freak." Qull said, pointing his gun at Parker's head. Maria suddenly created a spear and she looked at Quill "You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you even dare"

"Let's do it! You shoot my guy, I blast him. Let's go!" Tony shouted as he extends his nanotech gun at Drax who didn't look scared at all "Do it, Quill! I can take it." He shouted but Mantis shook her head "No he can't take it!"

"She's right. You can't." Stephen said and Maria nodded in agreement "You guys may be from outer space but you can still die" She pointed out and Quill looked at her, unimpressed.

"Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where they are? That's fine. I'll kill all five of you and beat it out of Thanos myself." He said as he looked down at Parker "Starting with you."

"Wait, what, Thanos? All right, let me ask you this one time. What master do you serve?" Stephen said as he looked at Quill, who looked confused. Quill scowled at Stephen "What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say? "Jesus"?" He questioned and it suddenly hit Maria that this man wasn't an alien at all.. He was from earth! Riley noticed that too and she looked at the man

"You're from earth!" She said and Quill scowled at her "I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri." He pointed out and Tony narrowed his eyes "That's in earth you dip-shit. What are you hassling us for?" He questioned and suddenly they heard a voice

"They aren't with Thanos" A woman's voice said and suddenly they saw the figure coming towards them and it was a woman with short ginger hair, her eyes went from golden to blue. She walked towards Quill and placed a hand on his arm "Let him go, Quill" She ordered. Quill looked down at her for a moment before releasing the teenager, Riley quickly grabbing him and moving him towards them as well.

"I told you to stay behind" Quill said to the woman and she narrowed her eyes at him "As if you think I'll listen. I heard a lot of noises and I got worried, I didn't know if Thanos was around" She said and Quill took her hands "I didn't want anything to happen to you" He muttered to her and Riley saw the soft expression in his eyes when he looked at the girl but also noticed the look of pain in the woman when she looked down at their hands.

"I can handle myself" She muttered and she released their hands, Anthea didn't notice the look of hurt in Quill's eyes and looked away. Maria suddenly got a good look at the woman and it hit her.. She seen her before. "Anthea.."

Anthea looked over at Maria and her eyes widen as she saw the blonde woman "Maria" She said softly before going towards the woman and embracing her into a tight hug, Stephen was tense and then he saw Maria hugging her back with such force. The two women were embracing each other in a tight hug before Maria released her and she looked at Anthea

"I thought you didn't make it.. I thought you maybe died." She whispered and Anthea shook her head "I found them.. I found my cousin and the family" She whispered and she looked back at Quill, Maria knew that something was wrong when she saw the look of sorrow from Anthea's eyes. Maria took Anthea's hands and Quill looked at the others as he went towards Anthea and Maria, protective of the ginger hair woman

"Who are you guys?" He questioned and Parker looked at him with big eyes "We're the Avengers!" He said and Quill looked down and at Anthea "Oh.." He said and Mantis looked at the group with wide eyes "You're the ones Thor told us about." She said and Riley's eyes widen.. She remember when Thor left earth three years ago to look for the stones and his former fiancée Aya.. Were both of them even alive?

"You know Thor?" Tony questioned as he looked confused. Anthea opened her mouth to say something until it was Peter who spoke "Yeah. Tall guy, not the good-looking, needed saving." He said as Parker gave him a look, Anthea glared at him "That's debatable" She muttered and Quill's eyes widen "Excuse me?!" He squeaked and looked at her "You think Thor is better looking than me?" He said and Anthea shook her head

"No!" She quickly said. Maria saw the looks on Quill and Anthea's eyes.. Quill having a look of lost in his eyes.. As if he was trying so hard to remember something but he couldn't.. Suddenly he whined as his head started to hurt more

 _"Don't touch her" Peter growled as he went face to face with the blue man who grabbed Anthea the wrong way. Anthea looking at Quill with admiration in her eyes as she looked at the man who was ready to fight someone who was twice his size._

"Where is he now?" Tony's voice said as Quill shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts as he looked at Anthea.. This spells, what were they? And why did it feel like him and Anthea had a past? They didn't even know each other until now!

* * *

 ** _Nivadellir_ **

Eitri was walking slowly towards two molds. Thor, Rocket and Groot following and he turned back towards them and Rocket scowled at Eitri "This is plan? We're gonna hit him with a brick?" He snorted and Eitri looked down at them and shook his head

"It's two molds. A king and queen's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost." He nodded towards one mold while looking at the other mold "The other one has the power to harness all stones at once, and even out power the three's powers at once when together.." He muttered and Thor looked up at Eitri, a sense of worry went through him as he thought of Aya.. Did Thanos manage to get her? Was she even alive?

"Did these two have a name?" He asked Eitri who smiled a bit when he looked down "Aya helped me with the names.. Yours is.. Stormbreaker. Hers is Endbringer" He said and Rocket frowned as he shook his head "That's a bit much.. I see why you two love each other" He muttered and Thor beamed at that. He looked over at the King of the Giant Dwarfs "So how do we make it?"

"You'll have to restart the forge. Awaken the heart of a dying star." Eitri muttered and Thor nodded, taking a deep breath before looking at Rocket "Rabbit, fire up the pod." He said as he looked up "Aya.. Please come back to me soon"

* * *

Anthea was watching Quill measuring the planet's tilt. Maria went towards her and she looked at the other woman "What happened? I know that you were looking for Quill and the Guardians.. Now I just notice all the looks you've been giving him and his face expression.. He's trying to remember something, what's wrong?" She questioned. Anthea looked at Quill for a moment before looking at Maria

"He forgot me.. His memory of me was completely erased from his mind, I never existed to him until now.. Maria, we were engaged until he thought I died. He nearly went crazy until one day he forgot me. Then I heard that he was with another woman for four years? Someone who he was probably ready to go down on one knee to also?" She whispered with tears in her eyes. Maria looked at Anthea with sadness in her eyes as she brought Anthea into a tight hug

"I'm so sorry it happened to you.. You didn't need that at all" Maria said and she released Anthea and gave her a questioning look "If we do manage to stop Thanos.. We all go home alive, what will you do?" She whispered quietly and Anthea looked down and shook her head

"I'm going to leave.. Not stay with the Guardians. I'll make sure that Sylvia and the others are fine and then I'm gonna leave.. Go explore and find myself and figure what I actually am.. Because what am I if I wasn't one of the three and a Guardian?" She whispered and Maria gave her a soft smile

"You're more than welcome to stay with Stephen and I if you need to.. It gets quite lonely when Stephen and I aren't together.. But we love company" She whispered and Anthea smiled a bit as she nodded "I'll stay with you.. Maybe finally find my family while I'm with you guys too"

"I know a good tracking spell that would be useful" Maria suggested and before Maria could say anything, they heard Quill's voice

"The hell happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place." Quill's voice was loud and Anthea turned to see that Maria was soon sitting in the air, joining her husband as they were using the Time Stone.

"Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it." He muttered and Riley came towards him "It may take all of us.. We do need to work together" She said nodding towards the Avengers and the Guardians. Tony nodded and looked at the Guardians and Anthea

"All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just need the gauntlet. Then Maria and Anthea break the gauntlet and we'll be fine" Tony muttered he was about to say more until the group heard loud yawn and Tony looked offended as he saw Drax yawning

"Are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?" He questioned and Drax looked uninterested as he shook his head "I stopped listening after you said, "We need a plan."" He muttered and Tony raised and eyebrow and turned to Anthea

"Okay, Mr. Clean is on his own page." He said to Anthea who smiled softly "That's the Guardians for you.. They don't plan, they just go with it" She said and Peter nodded in agreement "See, "not winging it" isn't really what they do." He said and Parker pointed at them and looked at Quill "Uh, what exactly do they do?" He said and Anthea was about to answer until it was Mantis who spoke

"Kick names, take ass." She said proudly and Anthea couldn't help but smile a bit while Riley burst out laughing, they heard Drax saying quietly "Yeah, that's right"

Tony stood for a moment with an expression of hopelessness while Parker looked lost. Riley came towards Tony and snapped her fingers and he looked down and sighed "Alright, just get over here, please. Mr. and Mrs. Lord can you get your folks to circle up?" He questioned and both Anthea and Quill blushed as they looked at each other and Peter looked at Tony

""Mr. Lord." Star-Lord is fine.. She isn't my wife, we're not even together" He said and he didn't notice that Anthea flinched but Riley sure did and Quill motioned for Drax and Mantis to come towards him

"We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude.." He said and Quill stopped him and scowled

Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what is means." He said and he looked over at Anthea.. Suddenly the idea of wanting to impress her overcame him and he turned to the others "Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plans, and that way it might be really good." He said and Anthea looked at him and he winked

"Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe." Drax said and Anthea couldn't help but smile at the thought of when Peter saved the universe.. By just having a dance-off. Quill looked over and saw that Anthea was smiling a sense of fear overcame him.. What if she was thinking he was an idiot?! A dance off to save the universe?! She wouldn't be impressed.

"What dance-off?" Tony asked and Riley looked at the Guardians and couldn't help but think.. This group was a bit weird.. But fun at the same time. Quill shook his head "It's nothing."

"Like in Footloose, the movie?" Parker asked softly and Riley couldn't help but smile at the teenager who looked somewhat impressed with the Guardians and Quill looked excited as well

"Exactly like Footloose. Is it still the greatest movie in history?" Quill asked Excitedly and Parker frowned and shook his head "It never was." He said while Quill frowned. Riley spoke up

"I loved the movie.. I had to beg my.. Nevermind" Riley muttered and she looked down.. She remembered the day that she begged Steve to watch the movie with her, it was before they began dating. He ended up liking the movie and was very amused when he saw Riley singing and dancing to it.

"Don't encourage this, alright?" Tony gave a pointed look towards Parker and Riley who muttered an 'Okay' and Tony narrowed his eyes at Quill

"We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here.. The only useful one is Princess Merida" He said turning to Anthea who looked as confused.. Who was Merida?

"Flash Gordon?" Quill scoffed and he narrowed his eyes "By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human" Quill said and pointed at Quill, Riley and Parker "So that 50% of me that's stupid... That's 100% you." He said and Tony shook his head

"Your math is blowing my mind." He said and Riley sighed and shook her head "You're right.. The only smart one here in this team is Anthea"

"Excuse me, but...Does your friends often _do_ that?" They heard Mantis say softly and the group turned to see The Stranges, the time stone's energy wrapped around them as their heads were jerking rapidly from side to side.. Anthea could notice the tears streaming down Maria's face as her face was full of sadness.. All while her eyes were glowing green from the stone. Tony and Riley rushed towards the married couple and Tony called to them

"Stranges, we alright?" He said as suddenly Stephen and Maria snapped out of them, both falling to the group with Maria sobbing, Stephen quickly gathered his crying wife into his arms as he tried to comfort her, whispering softly to her. Maria just kept shaking her head. Riley couldn't help but notice there were a bit of tears in Stephen's eyes as well.

"You're back. You're alright. Hi." Tony whispered and Anthea jogged towards Maria, bending down to her level and rubbing her back. Parker frowned "Hey, what was that? Mrs. Strange are you okay?" He asked, worried for Maria. Stephen spoke, out of breath.

"We went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.. Both of us" Stephen said looking down at his crying wife.. Anthea resting her head on Maria's shoulder. Maria quickly grabbed on to Anthea's hand and squeezed it tight..

"How many did you see?" Quill asked uneasy.. He saw the look on Maria's eyes when he saw her looking at him and then Anthea.. Something was going to happen.. He suddenly felt scared.. Was Thanos going to kill Anthea?

No.. Thanos wouldn't kill Anthea, Quill wouldn't make sure of that. He would make sure he would die to protect her, he would do anything to make sure she survived.. It wasn't until Quill shook his head.. Why was he thinking like this?! He just met Anthea a little while ago, why was he already swearing to die for her?

"14,000,605." It was Maria who spoke with a hushed voice.. Stephen looked down and kissed Maria's temple. Tony looked at the couple and frowned and it was Riley who spoke "How many did we win?"

Maria and Stephen were silent for a while.. Anthea's heart felt like it stopped when she heard Stephen's voice.. It felt like a punch to the stomach when she heard that one word.. She knew once Thanos would come, it was truly the end.

"One."

Author's Note:

We're half way done with the story!

Maria knows more than she's letting on, she is the Sorceress Supreme after all. She knows that Anthea and her will play a key role in this whole war, and she does know the outcome.. And I think that is what hurts the most.. She knows who will live and die by the time this is over.

I love Maria and Anthea's relationship. They both know how important they are to each other and how both will be quite protective of each other. Maria offering to let Anthea to stay with them is a way of Maria knowing the pain of basically loving a loved one.. She lost her baby and she almost lost her husband.

I think Anthea's mindset is basically once this is done.. Anthea is leaving the Guardians. But something in Quill's mind is screaming at him to remember.. He's just lost at this point too, he doesn't know why he has these strong feelings for Anthea.

Parker's little crush on Maria is quite cute, and how just Maria just adores Parker too!

 **Next Chapter:**

Sylvia's Fate is revealed

Leave reviews! Thoughts?

Until next time!


	9. As I lay dying

_Gamora was at the cliff of Vormir, she looked over and she just knew.. Deep inside that the Soul Stone was there. She had the map in her pocket. She felt a gust of wind and she turned to look back to see Aya, the Goddess of Protection, standing behind her with her sword._

 _"Gamora.. Daughter of Thanos" Aya commented and she looked at the green woman with narrowed eyes. Gamora nodded at Aya_

 _"Aya.. Goddess of Protection" Gamora said and Aya shook her head "So you know me?" She questioned and Gamora nodded_

 _"It's been my father's mission to find the stones.. He says that you're our number one enemy, that you must be killed at any cost." Gamora muttered. Aya was on guard as she took out her sword and she looked at Gamora "So what are you waiting for?" She said and Gamora was silent for a moment before she took out the map out of her pocket and she looked at it for a moment before shaking her head_

 _"I am not his daughter.. I don't want him to win and to see his mission to be completed, I am here not to fight you.. But to help" Gamora said and Aya's eyes widen at first until they were narrowed "How can I trust you?" She asked and Gamora was silent_

 _"You have no right to trust me.. But I need you to believe me when I say that I don't want Thanos to win.. He killed my parents, they never asked for this.. Neither did I. I want him dead" Gamora spoke in a low tone. Aya looking down for a moment before she whispered a spell and her sword suddenly caught on fire, she went towards the map and Gamora.. She handed Gamora the sword_

 _"You burn this map.. You will leave Vormir and never speak of this to anyone, it will be our secret." Aya whispered. Gamora looked down before lowering the sword and letting the sword burn the map.. Gamora handing Aya back her sword and she nodded at the Goddess before starting to make her way back but she heard Aya called her name and she turned back_

 _"Since we're on the topic of secrets.. There is something you must know, something you must take to your grave.."_

A portal opened, it was in the windy mountains.. The sun was setting. Thanos, Sylvia and Gamora stepped out of the portal. Sylvia whining in pain as Thanos' men didn't bandage her up.. Gamora managed to stop the bleeding from Sylvia's stomach and tied Sylvia's jacket around her.. To make sure that some kind of bandage was around.

Gamora was helping Sylvia, making her girlfriend lean on her as they walked slowly behind Thanos. The Titan turned to them and narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the mountain and then the two girls..

"The stone had better be up there...For your sister's sake." Thanos muttered as he knew that threatening Sylvia wasn't the right choice.. He knew that his daughter cared for the woman next to her.. He knew that Gamora and Sylvia's love was stronger than he thought.

Sylvia was limping beside Gamora who had a grip on her waist. Sylvia looked down and then at Gamora who leaned her forehead on Sylvia's as she whispered "I promise.. We're going to get out of this.. I promise" She whispered. Sylvia was silent at first before nodding. They slowly made their way to the top of the mountain, a slight prayer was made.. Sylvia hoping that somehow maybe Anthea would find them, that she would save them.

Sylvia snapped out of her thoughts when Thanos stopped, his hand motioning them to stop and he was ready to defend Gamora when he saw a figure in a black cloak.. Floating in the air. The voice rough but also soft at the same time as he was guarding the entrance

"Welcome, Thanos, son of Eros. Gamora, daughter of Thanos. Sylvia, daughter of Yondu" The figure greeted and soon descended to the ground, Thanos looking puzzled

"You know us?" He asked and the figure started coming towards the three of them, Sylvia gripping on to Gamora's hand, ready to attempt to make a run for it.. But she knew it was no use.

"It is my curse to know all who journey here." The figure muttered. Thanos didn't look impressed as he made sure he was in view instead of Sylvia and Gamora. Thanos looking at the figure

"Where's the Soul Stone?" He asked and Sylvia noticed the tense tone in his voice, Gamora squeezing her hand as she was puzzled with the scene in front of her.. She didn't remember this figure when she came here? Why...?

Then it hit her.

This figure must have been afraid of Aya.. It didn't want to mess with Aya when she was here.

"We all think that at first." The figure said as he stepped out of the shadows.. Showing no other than The Red Skull himself, Riley's grandfather. "You should know...It extracts a terrible price."

"I am prepared." Thanos said without hesitation which caused Gamora and Sylvia to look at each other, both afraid what was going to happen to each other.

"How is it you know this place so well?" Thanos questioned as the group was making their way to the precipice, Gamora and Sylvia following behind as The Red Skull spoke

"A lifetime ago, I, too, sought the stones. I even held one in my hand. But _she_ casted me out, banished me here.. She told me that I was not worthy of the stone. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess.. Hearing news of a granddaughter who is the opposite of me.." The Red Skull said bitterly as he looked back at Thanos "I know how you feel.. The disappointment you feel when your blood doesn't turn out the way you hope.. But can't help but be proud on how strong they how" Red Skull commented as he thought about his granddaughter, Riley.

They made their way to the edge of mountaintop, and stop at the precipice

"What you seek lies before you. As does what you fear." Red Skull mused and Thanos went towards the edge and he turned back at Red Skull with a questioning look "What's this?" He asked as the Red Skull nodded

"The price. Soul hold a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom." The Red Skull said with a expression on his face that Sylvia's couldn't read. Thanos didn't notice the expression but almost said it eagerly "Tell me what it needs."

"To ensure that whoever possesses it... Understands its power... The stone demands a sacrifice." Red Skull said and Sylvia felt her stomach drop a bit as she squeezed Gamora's hand who whispered "It's okay... It's okay"

"Of what?" Thanos asked and the Red Skull looked at Sylvia and then Gamora "In order to take the stone you must lose that which you love. A soul...For a soul." He said and Thanos was silent for a moment.. Sylvia's eyes widen as she thought.. Would Thanos make Gamora sacrifice Sylvia? Or vice versa? What would happen? In that moment, she knew that they wouldn't come back to Anthea or the Guardians alive.

All of a sudden Gamora began to laugh at the irony of the situation.. Not really understanding what was about to happen as she looked at Thanos

"All my life, I dreamed of a day...A moment when you would get what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now...You kill and torture...And you call it mercy. The universe has judged _you_. You asked it for a prize, and it told you _no_. _You failed_. And do you wanna know why? Because you love _nothing_. No one." Gamora said as she suddenly felt a sense of victory.. Thanos would lose! His mission wouldn't be completed.. Sylvia and Gamora could go back home with the Guardians and live their life.. They would win

Thanos turned back to Sylvia and Gamora, tears in his eyes as he first looked at Sylvia and then at Gamora.. Sadness in his eyes. "No." He said softly and Gamora nearly scoffed as she shook her head "Really? Tears?" She asked.

The Red Skull looked at Gamora as she heard his voice "They're not for him." He said softly as Gamora looked back at Red Skull, and realized what was going to happen. Sylvia looked at Gamora as her girlfriend grabbed her hand and began backing up, Gamora standing in front of Sylvia, being protective. Thanos walking slowly towards them and Gamora shook her head

"No. This isn't love." Gamora's voice broke a bit and she looked back at Sylvia "What we have is love.. It's true love" Gamora whispered. Thanos stopped and shook his head "I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even for you. I'm sorry, little one." He whispered.

Gamora stood there for a moment, with Sylvia behind her. Gamora tried to push Thanos back but it failed. Gamora took the double bladed knife that Thanos gave her as a child and tried to stab herself but it failed when Thanos turned it into bubbles with the Reality Stone.

Gamora looked down in shock before tears escaped her eyes, she looked up at Sylvia who was just as shocked as she looked at Gamora with tears in her eyes as well. Thanos finally went towards Gamora and grabbed her arm, starting to drag her back.

It felt like time stopped when Sylvia saw Thanos dragging her girlfriend away from her. It wasn't until without thought she ran after them and heard Gamora shout a 'NO!' and began hitting Thanos, trying to get him to release her.

Sylvia ran towards Gamora and grabbed her hand, Gamora's eyes softening when she saw Sylvia. Sylvia looking to see that they were almost at the edge and with all her might she tried to drag Gamora back but it was no use.. Thanos was stronger.

In that moment, Sylvia knew she was going to die. Because no life would be worth living if Gamora wasn't with her. Sylvia thought all her life she was destined to just be another royal family member to her race, that she would be Anthea's advisor when they were reunited. That Sylvia would just fall in love with some guy and start a family, making sure her children were the future of her race.

But it was quite the opposite.

Sylvia had fallen in love twice in her life, with Peter Quill and then Gamora. She experienced so much in her life as a Ravager thanks to her father.. Even being on good terms with her father just before his death. She found Anthea.. Her cousin sacrificing her life and happiness that day when Sylvia was in the pod and Anthea crashed in the ship..

Sylvia was able to live her life.. And not have one regret about it.

Thanos threw both Sylvia and Gamora over the cliff, both of them were clinging on to each other as they fell. Sylvia and Gamora looking at each other before Sylvia brining her into a hug.. Sylvia knew this was the end of their love story

"Marry me" Sylvia said suddenly and Gamora was in shock at first until she didn't hesitant

"Y-"

It was Gamora who died first from the impact.. Gamora mostly protecting Sylvia from the impact. Sylvia died moments later, calling for help. Calling for Anthea.. for Peter. Her family..

Sylvia died knowing that her cousin would avenge her.. That Anthea would somehow get Peter to remember her.. Because Sylvia was rooting for them.. From the start.

 **Author's Note:**

Sylvia has died.

I think I knew from when I watched this movie the first time.. Sylvia would die, I think if she was alive, she would have went insane if she found out Gamora died..

I'm glad to have written Sylvia, she's a favorite of mine and she has grown a lot from when she was first written. She got to live her life to the fullest, made peace with her father.. Made peace with Quill. Found Anthea and getting the love of her life with Gamora.

I don't know if Sylvia will come back to life as Avengers 4 hasn't come back yet. It's also a matter if Guardians 3 would still happen. But as of now, Sylvia is pretty much dead.. No signs of coming back.

Anthea will take Sylvia's death hard.. As will Quill. They both loved her so much.

Leave reviews! Any thoughts on this chapter! Reactions to Sylvia's death?

Until next time.


	10. Barnes and Rogers

Connie was tapping her foot nervously as she looked forward. She was playing with her hair, something she did when she was nervous. She felt a figure sitting next to her and she looked over to see Steve looking down at her, he had a soft face expression

"You're nervous" Steve said, not even questioning it but stating a fact. Connie looked down for a moment before nodding "We haven't seen in each other for a  
while, it was like what... 9 months ago since I last saw it? Now we're going to face each other and we don't have the time to have a normal conversation? That it's the end of the world and I may not see him?"

"I know how you feel about that.. I haven't seen Riley in two _years_ and I hope she's alive.. That her and Tony are looking after each other." Steve said and Connie looked at him and she smiled softly "When she comes back to earth.. You better make it right Steve." Connie said and Steve thought for a moment before nodding

"I still don't know.. Even when we were engaged, I was nervous.. Wondering if she was truly the right one.. What if we weren't meant to be? What if I was meant to be with someone else? What if I was suppose to be with Mary?" He asked, thinking of his first love and Connie's great-grandmother and S.J's mother.

Connie nodded in understanding, she knew that Steve that doubts but she knew deep inside.. Riley was the one. She grabbed Steve's hand and squeezed it "If you had died and you, Riley and Mary were all in some afterlife.. Who would you pick?"  
Steve looked at her for a moment and was ready to open his mouth to speak until they heard Sam's voice "Cap!"

"Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0." Steve spoke as he squeezed Connie's hand and got up, going towards Sam. Connie looked over and saw Natasha and Bruce  
were speaking and Bruce saw her.. He coughed nervously and he excused himself from Natasha and went towards Connie, he pointed at the seat next to her

"May I sit there?" Bruce asked softly and Connie smiled a bit and nodded. Bruce took a seat and he looked down for a moment before looking at her and shaking  
his head "I'm sorry.." Bruce whispered and Connie looked at him for a moment before frowning "For what..?"

"S.J.. I'm sorry that he died.. I know you and your mother must have been through a lot when you lost him.. I'm so sorry about the mess with him, Nat and I  
.. I shouldn't have let my feelings take control, it's just.. I have a lot of feelings for her" Bruce admitted and Connie was silent at first.. She spent years..  
Just thinking that Bruce was the villain in the story of the love triangle that happened, that it was Bruce's fault for everything.. When in reality.. It was no one's fault in this.. It was three people having real emotions..

"You don't have to be sorry" Connie said and Bruce's expression fell and Connie shook her head "It was no one's fault.. You three were human" She muttered and Bruce was silent and Connie shook her head "My mother and I weren't upset with you, we just.. We had part of our family taken away and we were broken.. You weren't the bad guy" Connie said and Bruce had a small smile.. He nodded and looked at Connie

"You reminded me of my best friend.. Anthea, she was very mature.. But she was strong, funny and kind. It's nice to have people like you to be with at the end of the world" He said and Connie laughed a bit "Thanks.. We need all the friends we need"

"I hope you're right about this, Cap. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to." Sam muttered and Steve glared at him "If Janet and Felix can get there and they've rarely been there.." He said and Connie chuckled

Connie watched as the Quinjet passes through a camouflage force field into Wakanda's Golden City's valley. She looked in awe of the surroundings and the beautiful land of Wakanda.. Bucky's home and maybe her home one day if Bucky wanted to stay there.. They would start a life together. The Quinjet lands at the airfield outside the palace. T'Challa, Orchid and the Dora Milaje were approaching to greet the arrivals

T'Challa and Orchid were walking towards the Quinjet, their fingers intertwined and they heard Okoye sigh as she was next to them and she muttered "When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world...This is not what I imagined." Okoye said and Orchid's husband T'Challa looked at her

"And what did you imagine?"

"The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks." Okoye pointed out and Orchid nodded in agreement "I'm glad I'm not the only one campaigning for a Starbucks.. I've been trying to convince him for one.. It hasn't worked yet"

Okoye, Orchid and T'Challa watched as the Quinjet opened and out came Steve, Connie, Nat, Bruce, Sam, Rhodes, Vision and Wanda coming down.. They saw Felix and Janet following a bit behind, both had smiles on their faces as they ran towards the group and Janet crashed into her grand-niece.. One of her only family members left

"Hey you" Janet whispered and Connie smiled as tears came down her eyes "I missed you Aunt Janet.. How have you been?"

"Been hiding you know.. Making sure everything is okay" Janet said and Connie nodded in understanding.. In the past two years well.. Janet spent time with Connie's mother Sarah-Jane.. For the sake of Janet's girlfriend.. They had broken up, Janet wanted to protect her now ex-girlfriend.

"Should we bow?" Bruce questioned Rhodes and Connie couldn't help but smirk at Rhodes' response "Yeah, he's a king and she's a queen." He said and Connie followed Steve as he shook hands with the royal couple "Seems like I'm always thanking you for something." Steve said and Orchid chuckled softly "You're a friend.. That's what friends are for actually" She said as Orchid and her hugged. Orchid and T'Challa's eyes widen a bit when Bruce bowed to them.. A bit awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Rhodey asked, pretending to be shocked and T'Challa dissuades Bruce with a motion of his hand, Orchid shaking her head in amusement "Uh, we don't do that here." He said and Orchid nodded in agreement "Please.. Just a handshake would be nice" She said with a soft smile and she looked over at the group "So how big of an assault can we expect?" She questioned as herself and T'Challa started walking, Okoye and the group following

"Uh, ma'am, I think you can expect quite a big assault." Bruce said and Orchid sighed "Of course.. We're ready for that" She said as her husband nodded in agreement. Natasha spoke behind Connie "How we looking?" She said and T'Challa nodded

"You will have my King's Guard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and..." T'Challa stopped when he noticed that Connie stopped dead at the figure coming towards them with a huge smile on his face.. How his blue eyes were shining when he saw her.

Steve and Janet looked on with happiness as all of a sudden Connie ran towards him and he rushed towards her, Connie literally jumping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as they both hugged each other tightly before Connie brought him into a loving kiss

Bucky held on to her tightly as he kissed her back.. He felt so happy to have her here.. To hold her and kiss her.. Even if it meant the end of the world.

Steve cleared his throat and the two stopped and Connie released Bucky. Bucky, still having an arm around her waist grinned when Steve came towards them and soon the two friends hugged and Bucky chuckled "A semi-stable, 100-year-old man here to help" He said and Steve smiled "How've you been Buck?"

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world." Bucky grinned and looked down at Connie who was smiling wide and Steve couldn't help but smile at the two.. They may not be together right now.. But they'll always love each other and Bucky loved and respected Connie so much.. Bucky even had a official way of asking Connie to stay with him forever.. To Settle down, and he asked Steve for Connie's hand during one of the last visits and Steve couldn't be more happy that both his best friend and great-granddaughter had happiness

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to put something out for you guys since I haven't updated in a while!**

 **So if you haven't caught up, Bucky asked Steve for Connie's hand in marriage! Of course Steve said yes! It's a matter of when Bucky and Connie decide when to get back together!**

 **They're one of my favorite couples to write along with Peter and Anthea because of how much Bucky thinks he's bad.. And how Connie doesn't see it, she sees past his flaws and loves him for who he truly is.**

 **Next Chapter: The Battle of Wakanda and Aya's fate is revealed!**

 **Then we have the Battle of Titan**

 **We have less than 5 chapters left! Then we will see who survives the snap and who doesn't and a huge surprise at the end! Will the three be able to overtake Thanos?**

 **At the end of this story I will post a sorta teaser for Avengers: Endgame and of course that story's name! Along with a breakdown of the Captain Marvel story! And a couple of things!**

 **Please review! Do you think your favorite will survive the Snap (Name your favorite OC and pairing! I always love to hear you guys!) Until the next time!  
**


	11. The Battle of Wakanda

Connie, Bucky and Sam were outside while the gang were upstairs with Shuri, T'Challa's sister to find a way to get the stone out of Vision. Connie felt a jab to her side and she turned to see it was Bucky as he had a soft grin. Connie intertwined their fingers for a moment and she looked at him with a soft smile

"I've missed you.." She whispered and Bucky had a soft expression on his face and he moved a bit of hair out of her face and he leaned down to kiss her forehead

"You know.. I didn't expect your next visit would happen because of the end of the world.. I expected it a bit different" Bucky whispered softly and Connie raised an eyebrow playfully "What were you expecting?" She asked and Bucky pretended to think for a bit

"You know.. Staying here with me, us living together on the little goat farm I have" He said and she giggled "I would have love to stay at your goat farm James.. Let's just survive this thing first okay?" She questioned and he smiled and nodded.. The thought of getting down on one knee was itching at him.. It's just he left the ring at home and right now wasn't the right time.

"Thinking about it, Doll" Bucky winked at her and Sam looked on, pretending to be annoyed but of course he started to laugh and Bucky gave him a pointed look  
"Don't think I forgot about you two dating" Bucky said. Connie and Sam started to laugh

"I remember when we first told you.. I don't think I've seen you with wide eyes and mouth open so wide.. I swore you were going to faint" Connie said and Bucky shook his head "You were with my enemy!"

"It's cause she has taste, _James_.." Sam said and started to laugh "But I not talking about you."

Bucky narrowed his eyes "I'm going to kill you" He muttered and Connie squeezed his normal arm "Well, I haven't gotten the chance to say how much I love the new arm.. I can't wait to see how it works" She said and Bucky blushed and he shook his head "It's just a arm.."

"You forget I love you.. Every part of you, even the parts you don't like" Connie nodded at the arm and Bucky smiled at that and he was about to open his mouth but he heard Sam shouting "Incoming!"

Bucky and Connie looked up to see a couple of ships flying at the city.. Only to be destroyed by the force fields around the city. Bucky smiled a bit as he muttered "God, I love this place"

"Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome." Rhodes muttered and Connie saw that more ships were coming and were landing nearby and they heard Vision muttered something and Nat telling him to sit back on the table

"We will hold them off" T'Challa muttered

"We're going to need all hands on deck for this one" Orchid's voice came through

"Wanda, as soon as the stone's out of his head... you blow it to hell." Steve's voice said

"I will."

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defense procedures." T'Challa's voice boomed through the coms as he paused for a moment and spoke once more _"_ And get this man a shield."

* * *

Rocket gazes amazed at the blazing core. An iris on the cladding around the star opens, firing pure stellar heat through the ring portals and into the forge... until the damaged mechanism fails, crumbles loose and slams shut. The iris closes and the beam of light trails off.

"Damn it." Rocket heard Eitri's voice from the com and Rocket turned his ship ""Damn it"? What's "damn it"?" Rocket asked as he looked forward and saw Groot sitting on the ground.. Of course playing his game. Rocket knew not to involve Groot in this.. When in reality, Groot just wanted to see Anthea

"The mechanism is crippled." The Dwarf King said and Thor was confused "What?"

"With the iris closed I can't heat the metal." Eitri spoke and Thor looked down for a moment before looking up "How long will it take to heat?" He questioned and he started to get worried.. The sooner he could get to Aya, the sooner she could be protected from Thanos.. He could also look after Anthea.

"A few minutes, maybe more. Why?" Eitri spoke and Thor stood up top of Rocket's pod and he spoke "I'm gonna hold it open." He said and Eitri was shocked "That's suicide!"

"So is facing Thanos without that axe and I need to make sure Aya gets that sword" He said as he flew towards the iris of the star and towards the machine

* * *

Carriers hover were traveling fast towards the Battle Field. There were Wakandan soldiers and Natasha, Steve and Bucky and Connie on board. Rhodes and Sam were flying overhead, and Bruce is in the Hulkbuster armor as he was trying to run.. Attempting really.. He was trying his best _._

"How we looking, Bruce?" Nat questioned through Com and Connie looked back to see Bruce jogging along, still trying to get the hang of the Hulkbuster

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it. Wow! It's like being the Hulk without actually-" He didn't get the chance to finish as he fell over a rock, Connie couldn't help but giggle. A carrier that carried T'Challa, Okoye and Orchid passed by.. Okoye giving him a look of judgment while her cousin, Orchid just gave a look of amusement "I'm okay. I'm okay." Bruce muttered

"I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line." Rhodes said and Orchid looked at her husband "We already have company.. Shall we greet them?" She questioned and her husband nodded "Great idea"

Everyone got off the ships and moving towards the battle field.. Orchid had a huge smile on her face when hearing a familiar battle chant and she saw her best friend, M'Baku ahead.. Chanting a battle cry with his tribe.

T'Challa and Orchid led the army, Connie took notice that Janet and Felix had stayed behind with Wanda and Shuri to make sure there was backup incase anything happened

T'Challa and M'Baku clasped wrists before Orchid and M'Baku sharing a hug. The king of Wakanda nodded "Thank you for standing with us." He said and Orchid smiled softly "At the end of the world.. We're grateful for your help"

M'Baku smiled a bit at the couple and be bowed his head slightly "Of course, brother.. Sister"

Orchid took her husband's hand and she nodded to Steve and Natasha who came towards them. Steve stopping for a moment before looking at Connie "Are you joining?" He asked and Connie couldn't help but smile.. Before, Steve would be protective of Connie.. Being unsure to take her into some kind of battle because he would be worried.. Now it Steve knew that Connie could handle herself and he trusted her so much in the battle field.. Even more than the Avengers.

Orchid, Connie, T'Challa, Steve and Natasha made their way towards the _edge of the_ barrier, where Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian stand. Proxima tests the strength of the barrier by drawing her sword across it as she watched the group making their way towards her.

"Where's your other friend?" Natasha questioned when the four of them stopped. Connie remembered the female alien.. But the one next to her.. Was bigger, stronger.

"You will pay for his life with yours. Thanos will have that stone." Proxima Midnight said glaring at Natasha.. Connie snorted and shook her head "Over our dead bodies will you be getting that stone.. That stone is Vision.. He's our family"

"Yeah.. That's not going to happen at all" Steve agreed and T'Challa spoke "You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood."

"There is a King and Queen and a whole army here.. Ready to take you down" Orchid said squeezing her husband's hand and Proxima Midnight narrowed her eyes

"We... have blood to spare." She said as se raised her sword and the ships behind her start raising their outer hulls to allow their "passengers" to disembark. The four started to make their way back towards the army.. Connie was suddenly nervous as she stood between Bucky and Steve

"Did they surrender?" Bucky asked looking down at Connie who grabbed his hand and squeezed it, Bucky noticed that his ex-girlfriend was nervous so he kissed her temple and Steve shook his head "Not exactly."

 _"Yibambe!"_ T'Challa and Orchid started the chant, the army following behind. Connie seeing that the married couple had their hands intertwined as they kept on chanting.. Connie knew that couple were thinking and preparing for in case one or both would die in battle.. Connie noticed that Orchid had a small tear coming down her eye and T'Challa just squeezed her hand and he stopped for a moment before whispering 'I love you' before going back to the chant. The King and Queen telling them to hold fast and brace themselves as the Outriders bound toward the barrier; Proxima drops her sword arm down in the signal to attack.

"What the hell." Bucky simply said as he saw the Outriders coming out the woods and into the barrier, Connie noting how ugly the creatures were.. Natasha spoke next to them "Looks like we pissed her off."

Okoye and Orchid watched on horrified, as the Outriders bombard the forcefield, squeezing limbs and bodies partly through only to be bisected "They're killing themselves." Okoye said and Orchid shook her head "There is a master plan in this.. She wouldn't let them do that for no reason."

As a few Outriders managed to squeeze through intact, the Border Tribe take a knee and raise their shields. The Kingsguard behind them level their sonic spears over their comrades' shoulders, and on T'Challa's command, they started to fire at the approaching monsters. Bucky using his machine gun, and Bruce fires the Hulkbuster's hand repulsors. Connie saw that that everyone was doing wasn't doing much damage

"You seen the teeth on those things?" Sam said and Rhodes spoke "Alright, back up, Sam. You're gonna get your wings singed." He said and suddenly he flew over a group of Outriders and dropped a barrage of mines, all exploding fantastically

Everyone noticed a pack of Outriders starting to run around the forcefield to the right of the defenders' position Orchid looking towards her husband "They're going to go around the force field"

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us...There's nothing between them and Vision." Bruce said and Steve was silent for a moment until he spoke "Them we better keep 'em in front of us."

"How do we do that?" Okoye asked and Orchid shook her head "We have to open the barrier.. Let them come to us"

T'Challa nodded at them and put his comm to his mouth _"_ On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen."

"Requesting confirmation, my King. You said open the barrier?" The people at Dome Control questioned and T'Challa nodded "On my signal."

M'Baku turned to Okoye and Orchid and he looked down "This will be the end of Wakanda."

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Okoye said and Orchid nodded "It will be a great end"

Steve readied one of his vibranium hand guards. T'Challa shouts a command in Xhosa. The Border Tribesmen disengaged their shields and stand, as T'Challa and Orchid walked out in front of them, never taking their eyes off the enemy.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" T'Challa shouted before Orchid let out a battle cry. Both crossing their arms in the Wakandan salute and closed his Black Panther helmet while Orchid putting her scarf around her mouth before charging for the barrier. T'Challa shouting "Now!" and suddenly part of the Dome opened

The Outriders pour through, distracted from trying to find any other access. Steve, Connie, Orchid and T'Challa pull ahead rapidly due to their enhancements, and literally leap into battle. Connie and Orchid working together to take down a group of Outriders while Steve and T'Challa also teaming up.. Soon the army caught up

"How much longer, Shuri?" T'Challa asked through the coms and Shuri responded "We've barely begun, brother."

"You might want to pick up the pace."

* * *

"Allfathers, give me strength." Thor said softly as he was at the iris of the machine... Ready to open it "Aya.. Come back to me" He whispered as he heard The Dwarf King spoke "You understand, boy? You're about to take the full force of a star. It'll kill you."

"Only if I die." Thor said as Eitri was quiet for a moment before speaking once more "Yes. That's what... "killing you" means."

Thor grasped the two levers and pulls them down and towards himself, slowly opening the iris. The stream of stellar energy blasts pasts him and into the forge once again

"Hold it! Hold it, Thor!" Eitri shouted through the com as he began working. It wasn't until Thor felt himself getting weaker and weaker with the force.. He felt himself slipping but he knew that it was working.

Suddenly Thor felt a pair of hands grab at the handles and he looked behind to see that it was Aya! She suddenly shoved him out of the machine and Thor passed out. Rocket saw that a woman was now bracing the impact of the star but he couldn't question it.. He knew it must have been Aya. He flew quickly to try to get Thor's body and landed the ship after Thor bounces limply off a structure to land on the floor. Groot finally looks up from his game at the thump Thor's body makes.

Rocket got up from the ship and towards Thor "Thor! Say something. Come on. Thor, you okay? Look Aya is back!" He whispered and suddenly he saw Aya flying towards them, she didn't look good but wasn't as bad as Thor.. She scrambled to Thor

Eitri was clumsily and urgently pulled the mold, still glowing red-hot, onto the floor, breaking it loose from its frame, then starts punching the mold itself with his metal fists to free the axe. Aya placed her hand on his cheek "Thor.. Come back to me.. Please" She whispered and placed her forehead on his' Rocket looking at the Dwarf King "I think he's dying!"

"He needs the axe! Where's the handle? Tree, help me find the handle!" He called out to Groot. Eitri saw that Aya's sword was ready so he scrambled to place it together and suddenly the Goddess of Protection felt a urge of strength come through her as the Sword made her way towards her.. Laying next to her.

Groot looked sadly at Thor, then scowls with determination.. He remembered Thor's words.. He remembered that the God of Thunder looked after Anthea when she needed someone the most.. Thor was family to Anthea that meant he was family to Groot. Groot stood up and extended his fingers towards Stormbreaker, growing them at extraordinary speed. As he twines them around the two parts, he cries out at the burning pain but does not hesitate, slamming them together and locking them permanently into one structure. He raises it above his head, and with a cry, chops his extended arm with his other hand to sever it at the right 's fingers twitch, and the new weapon levitates in a crackle of lightning echoed by the sparks between Thor's fingers.

Aya kissed his head as she whispered prayers and suddenly she saw the sparks and suddenly she grabbed Rocket and backed away and Rocket shouted "What are you doing?"

"He's coming back that's what.." Aya whispered with a smile on her face

* * *

The Avengers and Wakandans are struggling against the Outriders. Bucky going down and fights off Outrider fangs snapping at his head. He saw that Connie was pinned down by a couple of Outriders and he quickly took out his knife and started to stab the ones after him before making his way towards her, stabbing the ones that were going after her but both were outnumbered. T'Challa, Orchid and Steve still fight side-by-side but soon the Outriders got Orchid and she yelped as she was suddenly pinned and T'Challa tried to get to her but he was being ambushed as well. Connie looked over and saw that Orchid was being thrown around like a ragdoll.. Steve suddenly tackled himself into the outriders going after her but soon the number of the aliens was overthrowing him. Connie saw The Hulkbuster is dogpiled and pinned.

 _"_ There's too many of them! AAAAHHHHH!" Connie heard Bruce's screams and suddenly there was a huge boom and Connie looked up

The Bifrost came booming down to the ground. Suddenly a sword and axe flying out of the portal and into Outriders.. Taking down the Outriders that were attacking the Avengers.

Steve scrambled to Orchid who was coughing up blood and he was checking on her. T'Challa ran towards her and whined when he saw that there were slashes on her sides and Orchid grabbed her husband's arm "I'm fine.. I promise I'm fine" She whispered softly and Natasha looked to see that Bucky made his way to Connie and helped her up. They were clinging to each other as they looked on in awe of what happened next

"Holy shit" Connie whispered

Out of the portal came out Thor, Aya following with Groot and Rocket and suddenly he wrapped an arm around her waist as both their weapons came back to their respectful owners. Aya looking up at the love of her life with awe in her eyes as she didn't even have enough time to explain where she crashed into.. All she told Thor that..

She was at a Lake.

Thor looked down at her and kissed her head before looking at Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian with anger in his eyes before he roared "Bring me Thanos!" Before him, Aya, Rocket and Groot running to a huge amount of Outriders, Thor's eyes glowing blue with lighting coming out.. Aya following with her eyes glowing a faint pale blue before both of them leaped into the air and crashed their weapons into the ground.. The alien creatures being blown back..

Maybe now Team Wakanda had a chance since they had a God and Goddess.. and One of the Three.

 **Author's Note:**

Ta-Da! The Battle of Wakanda has started! Next Chapter is Battle of Titan!

We actually do have Seven Chapters left and One Post Credit Chapter! And we actually have the Titles already!

Next Chapter: **Battle of Titan**

 **We Must Keep Fighting.. For Them**

 **We Won't Be Broken**

 **The Truth**

 **The Lake**

 **Remembrance**

 **Last Chapter's name will be the Next Name of the Avengers: Endgame story**

 **End Credit Chapter:** **Who Needs You**

Next Chapter: The Battle of Titan and Thanos reveals a truth that will destroy of the members of Team Titan (And it isn't only Peter)

On some reviews:

I do agree that Tony and Steve would be closer if Riley dies in the snap, I feel like it would destroy both. But also I need to think of if this is Tony and Steve do die in the next movie.. I wouldn't want Riley to come back from the snap to discover that she lost two important people in her life died and she never got to say goodbye.. Tbh I think Riley's fate is the most complicated because it took me weeks before I even started on this story to see who lives and doesn't and I'm still uncertain about hers.

The Characters that will survive the snap, they do have a greater role in the next story.. I didn't keep them there for no random reason, they have a role to play to stop Thanos.

I feel like if I do kill off Riley, the devil on my shoulder would make me pair up Steve and Anthea because I would love to see them together as a couple and they're both my favorites in the stories I wrote. But then if I don't kill Riley, I would make Steve and Anthea have a close relationship anyways so I won't win either way.

Orchid and T'Challa have matured from their own story to this one.. They had two years to grow into a King and Queen and they both mature nicely. I think if either one of them died it would be crazy.. You do have T'Challa going insane that his wife and possibly his sister and mother didn't survive but also.. Orchid had been raised all her life to be T'Challa's wife and the Queen of Wakanda.. If T'Challa dies, what does she have left?

Peter and Anthea are going to be a heartbreaker from here on out, their relationship kinda reminds me of Ten/Rose from Doctor Who. Anthea does remind me of the Tenth Doctor a lot.

We will be having lots of twist, even the post credit chapter has a shocker!

I feel like Avengers 4 will be the Swan Song of a lot of MCU OCs for me, with Black Panther and Doctor Strange 2 and Captain Marvel movies being closure for my other OCs.. As for GOTG 3, as of now I have no plans for writing the story as we don't even have a date of when it will come out. I also want to start on other stories besides Marvel, stories that I had on my mind for a while can't do yet because of my MCU stories and not wanting to overwhelm you guys with stories and not over do it

I actually have plans on writing another Captain America story, this one not being connected to this Universe. But just this one having it's own little vibe. This one will be written around the time of my Ant-Man and Wasp story (Which needs to be done soon!)

Leave Reivews! Until next time!


	12. Battle of Titan

Despite many protests from Quill and literally Drax dragging him off with Quill cursing until Tony snapped at him to shut up.. Quill grumbled as he went to his place and muttered 'If she gets hurt, I'm coming out and no one can stop me'

There were three figures out in the open.. Waiting for Thanos.

Maria and Stephen sat together, Stephen holding on to his wife's hand tightly while Maria looked ahead, nervous for what was going to happen. Anthea was standing behind them, watching ahead too but also her fists were slightly golden.. Just waiting incase Thanos had a sneak-attack planned.

Soon a black hole opened and Anthea closed her fist and ready to shoot but Maria looked back and gave her almost a pleading look. Anthea took a breath and nodded, it wasn't until Maria took Anthea's hand and squeezed it.. Anthea knew that today could be hers and Maria's last day of living.. They would have to fight for their lives on this battle.

Thanos stepped out and into the clearing.. He looked around at his home planet in almost of awe until he looked at the three figures in front of him.. He grinned as soon as he saw Maria and Anthea. But once looking at Stephen, his eyes narrowed

"I take it the Maw is dead. This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission." Thanos said looking at the Eye, Maria and Anthea one by one.. Stephen narrowed his eyes

"You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts.. The Sorceress Supreme and the most powerful Inhuman.. You don't stand a chance"

"And where do you think he brought you? _"_

"Let me guess. Your home? He wouldn't have brought us anywhere" Maria spoke quietly and Thanos smiled reminiscently

"It was. And it was beautiful" Thanos curled his gauntleted fist and activates the Reality Stone to show the couple and Antha Titan before it was destroyed - green lawns, intact buildings, water-filled ponds, strolling citizens, the jack-like structures hovering and connected to the ground-based buildings with beams of energy

"Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, and not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

"Genocide." Stephen said and Anthea shook her head "The only way to kill people.. The last resort"

Thanos nodded "But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass." he relaxed his fist; the Stone stops glowing and the illusion fades back into the true state of Titan

Stephen narrowed his eyes and muttered sarcastically "Congratulations. You're a prophet."

"I'm a survivor."

"Who wants to murder trillions." Maria said and Thanos grinned a bit "With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exist. I call that...mercy."

Stephen and Maria stood up, Anthea stepping forward and crossed her arms "And then what?"

Thanos looked at Anthea and suddenly had a huge smile on his face "The Daughter of Inhumans.. The strongest one the three.. I know out of all three, you went through the most.. Sent away from your family at birth, your first and best friend dying to save you, you being separated from your new family.. Your fiancé forgetting you.. Of course I was responsible for two of those things" Thanos spoke and Anthea looked at Thanos.. her fist closing as her voice starting to shake, mostly out of shock

"What did you do?" She whispered and Thanos grinned a tiny bit and he looked away "Oh.. I don't think you wouldn't wanna know.."

"I said.." Anthea took a step forward and Maria tried to stop her but Stephen grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her back.. Anthea's eyes glowing golden now "What did you do?"

"I mean.. From the start of your life at the day it began.. I sent Ronin and his army to your home planet, sent them to catch you and bring you to me.. I didn't even know if to have killed you or make you one of my children.. But it would have been amazing right? The Daughter of Blackbolt turned into a Daughter of Thanos.. What would have been huh?" Thanos chuckled and Anthea started shaking and she felt her heart shatter at the next words he said

"Of course when I found out your heart broken Fiancé was going around the galaxy searching for his missing soulmate.. I knew you had to be alive somehow, you couldn't have died so easily.. So I sent Proxima Midnight to Xander once I heard he was there.. I thought 'What would kill Anthea the most when she returned to him? To kill him? To make sure he got badly injured that he wouldn't be a Guardian? No it wouldn't work.. How about break her heart in the most painful way possible by making the love of her life forget her..? Like she never existed? We both know this power you have Princess, it hasn't been fully unlocked.."

"You son of a bitch.." Anthea's eyes went to normal as tears came down as she looked over to where Peter was hiding and she felt like her heart stopped.. She thought of the four years that he was suffering slightly.. His inner self probably screaming at himself to remember her..

"You son of a bitch!" Anthea charged forward but Stephen caught her and held her back, he didn't need Anthea to break down and go after Thanos.. It wasn't suppose to be her.

"After this.. I finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills.. You know that" Thanos said and Stephen tapped his hands together as he summons his Mandalas _, "_ I think... you'll find... our will... equal to yours.. How we will protect these two with our dying breath"

"Ours?" Thanos said and he looked up _to a see_ a chunk of wreck age descending rapidly on him, too rapidly to react and powered by Iron Man and Iron Maiden. He is subsequently crushed by it.

"Piece of cake, Quill." tony said as he flew in, Riley flying towards Anthea and landing "Wasn't expecting him to be that stupid"

Quill looked at Anthea with a look of longing before he triggered his mask and follows _"_ Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off! Anthea better not die, otherwise I won't hesitate to throw any of you back in time with Maria's stone to save her"

The wreckage on top of Thanos erupts in purple, as he bellows in rage. He turns the hovering fragments into a flock of bats with the Reality Stone and swarms Iron Man with them, driving him back through the ruins. Iron Maiden flew towards Iron Man to help him get rid of the bats.

Parker webbed Thanos' eyes, and swung in to kick him in the face at the same time that Drax leaps from cover, blades in both hands, to knee-slide behind Thanos and try for a tendon slide across the back of the Titan's knee

Maria jumped through a portal and summoned a sword of golden energy, duelling with Thanos while Drax attacks similarly on his other side. Thanos punch Drax through a ruined wall, then shatters the blade with one hand and tears the web from his eyes. He advances on Maria and kicks at him, but Stephen jumped in front of Maria and Strange's shield absorbs the damage - the Cloak lifts him free of the ground while Maria's teleported her a few feet away

Quill had been making his way back on the ground, and shot Thanos from behind. Anthea's eyes glowed Golden as she began to fly into the air and alongside Quill. Thanos uses the Power Stone to shoot balls of energy at Star-Lord while Star-Lord leaps towards Thanos using magical platforms thrown in his path by Strange, Anthea absorbed some of the energy from the stone and punched them back at Thanos. At the last one placed above Thanos's head Quill flipped over him and slapped a mine on Thanos's back. Quill landed, he disengages his helmet, flips Thanos a bird and falls backward into a portal as Anthea landed next to him

"Boom!" He said as he grabbed Anthea's waist and brought her closer to him, both jumping in

The explosion knocked Thanos to his knees

Stephen had whispered _to his cloak "_ Do not let him close his fist." The Cloak swoops off Strange's shoulders and wraps itself tightly around Thanos's armored hand, who starts tugging at this unexpected wrapping. Maria's cloak went towards Stephen's as well and helped it.

Maria and Stephen started throwing portals everywhere so Parker could go through and kick Thanos

"Magic!" Parker said as he punched Thanos in the head and vanishes through a portal to the lower right before reappearing above Thanos "More magic!" He yanked Thanos's head down hard, then leaped into a portal in front of him. He leaped through another portal high and behind Thanos "Magic with a kick!" He Delivered a flying kick and falls feet-first into an exit, then appears on his right "Magic with a"

Before he could finish Thanos turns, grabbing him from the air, and throwing him to the ground, with his hand around his neck and Maria gasped as she made her way to Thanos "Don't you dare hurt him!" Maria said but Thanos punched her away.

"Insect!" Thanos shouted as he threw Parker at Strange, knocking them both down. Thanos finally tears the Cloak away. Thanos grabbed Maria by the throat and was ready to snap it until it was Tony and Riley surrounded Thanos by fiery explosions. Riley landed briefly and before moving Maria to the same place Quill and Anthea were at. Thanos sucked all the flame into the gauntlet with the Power Stone and fires it in a stream at Tony, hitting him dead on and sending him far away, plowing through a massive fallen machine.

Anthea bent down to check Maria and Quill bent down with her, without even thinking he intertwined their fingers together and Anthea flinched and Quill looked down at Anthea and he shook his head.. His innerself was just screaming at him but he couldn't make out what it was.. But it was literally killing him

Parker leaped from behind, more conventionally this time, while Thanos concentrated his fire on Tony, Parker webs the gauntlet and drops down in front of him, pulling hard - but Thanos yanks on the webline, pulling the much lighter teenager towards him, and punching him on his way past. He tears the webbing free of the gauntlet just in time for a small spaceship to attempt to crash-land on him.

Anthea looked up and saw what was happening and pulled away from Quill who looked down in disappointment before seeing that Maria was getting up. Quill helped the blonde up and she nodded in thanks

The ship dragged Thanos along for a distance, burying him under debris. Thanos stood up just as the pilot leaps in a great arc to punch him, landing in front of him with an energy-blade at the ready.

Anthea had the biggest smile on her face while Riley scowled "Whose she?"

"Nebula" Anthea breathed out when she saw Gamora's sister facing off Thanos who was smirking "Well, well."

"You should have killed me." Nebula looked at Thanos and looked over at Anthea, a look of shock at first before nodding at her.. It was out of respect. Nebula and Anthea had a deep respect for each other ever since the final battle with Ego.

"Would've been a waste of parts!" Thanos said trying to throw a punch at her but Nebula dodged and ran at him, attacking him with the sword "Where's Gamora and Sylvia?!"

Thanos punched her away. Stephen used the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to pinion the gauntlet pulling Thanos's fingers open and trying to pry the gauntlet off his hand. Maria did the same thing to his leg,

Thanos tried to pull free, as Drax slid in from his right, kicking his knee and knocking him off-balance, then wrapping himself around Thanos's kneeling leg

Star-Lord shoots a electric trap onto the ground to Thanos's right, the tangle-field holding down his unarmored hand.

Parker swinged in, webbing Thanos's chest then wrapping it around behind him, digging his Iron Spider legs into the ground to anchor himself. Riley landing beside him and with the strength of her suit, helped Parker contain that side.

Stephened opened a portal straight above Thanos's which dropped Mantis, landing on the Titan's shoulders, her hands on his temples. He started screaming as she tried to put him under.

Tony landed and started pulling on the gauntlet. Strange reapplied the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to reinforce the trap's hold on Thanos's right hand, and the Cloaks helping him pull. Thanos is finally subdued enough to incapacitation, not fully asleep. Anthea made her way towards Thanos and Maria released Thanos' leg, knowing Drax could take it from there. Anthea standing in front of Maria, who was grabbing on to her hand.

Already in their new-found friendship.. Anthea and Maria were protective of each other.. Of course they had to, their lives were at stake here and they were the only two present to stop Thanos. _  
_

 **"** Is he under? Don't let up." Tony said while starting to pull, Mantis nodded as she began to cry.. It was becoming too much "Be quick. He is very strong."

"Parker, help! Get over here." Tony called over for Parker, Maria rushing to go join him and trying to help. Peter also running to help "She can't hold him much longer. Let's go."

Quill was flying over to join the others, stands in front of Thanos, tauntingly "I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan. Not so strong now, huh?" He said and Anthea came towards him "Quill.. Don't" She muttered but Quill ignored her "Where is Gamora? Where is Sylvia?"

"My... Gamora...?" Thanos mumbled and Quill shook his head out of anger _"_ No, bull _shit_. Where is she? Where is Sylvia? You took two of my family members"

 **"** He is in anguish." Mantis said in shock before Quill nodded "Good." But Anthea looked up to see Mantis starting to cry as she shook her head "He… he… _mourns."_

"What does this _monster_ have to _mourn?!"_ Drax yelled and Anthea and Quill heard a voice behind them and they turned around when they knew it was Nebula "Gamora."

"...What?" Peter whispered and Anthea looked at her with confusion.. Nebula realizing with horror and sadness what has happened and she looked down "He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone... but she didn't.. Sylvia wouldn't let her go without a fight"

"Okay, Quill, Anthea, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?" Tony said as he saw the look of shock on both their faces before Quill turned slowly to Thanos.. The man who killed his best friend.. Who also killed the woman he was raised with and was his family.

Tony started shouting, pleading with Quill mostly "Don't, don't, don't engage, _we've almost got this off!"_

"Anthea.. Step down please" Riley started pleading with the Inhuman who was looking at Thanos with anger in her eyes, at the titan who murdered her cousin.. Who was basically her sister. Her best friend, who was her first friend when the Guardians were forming.. Sylvia and Gamora were dead. But Anthea turned away and took two steps back.. She knew that Tony and Parker almost had it off.. She couldn't risk it now.. Quill, however, was another story _._

"Tell me she's lying.: Quill shouted before it was a few more moments before he stepped forward, more enraged _"_ ASSHOLE! Tell me you didn't do it!" He whispered with pain in his voice.. First he had lost Auber.. Now Sylvia and Gamora?

"I... had... to." Thanos muttered

Quill starting to tear up; quietly he whispered "No, you didn't…! No, you didn't…' he continues with rage and then pistol-whipping Thanos twice in the face, causing Mantis to let go in pain. Anthea looked in shock at what was happening as he proceeds to pistol-whipping Thanos in the face "NO, YOU DIDN'T!"

"Quill!" Shouted Riley, Maria and Drax while Anthea and Tony were leaping for Quill, Anthea dragging him back as he was shouting at Thanos and Anthea took his face and held it "Stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!" She whispered and Quill looked at her with a soft expression before he started crying

'It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!" Parker shouted while Maria with all her might was starting to get the Gauntlet out "I got it! I got it...!"

But Thanos woke up completely, and now well and truly furious. He head-butt Mantis, grabbing the cuff of the gauntlet just as it is sliding off his hand, causing Parker and Maria to stumble back, Parker making sure he was in front of Maria and then throwing Mantis away off his shoulders.

Parker saw that Mantis with far too much air under her "Oh, God.' He said and Maria nodded "Go!" he jumps and wraps his arms and legs around her, extending his spider legs to form a roll cage for a safe landing

Thanos kicked Drax off his right leg and into Nebula and Quill, knocking them yanks on the Crimson Bands holding his right hand to throw Stephen well away, and swats away Iron Man and his repulsor shots. Thanos ran at Maria and Anthea but The Guardians jump up and charge him again, but he fires a pulse of indigo energy at them that knocks the three of them completely unconscious.

Thanos ran at the girls and Anthea stood in front of Maria and unleased a huge blast of golden energy, Thanos shielded himself before using the powerstone to throw a blast of power at her. Anthea created a shield to protect them.

Tony and Riley flew back in, Tony's nanite arm cannon manifested, and is head-butted to the ground. riley shielded Tony but was punched away. Anthea flew into the two of them and punched Thanos back with a golden fist and the Titan grunted in anger. Maria also stepping in. Thanos looks at them for a beat, then raises the gauntlet towards Titan's moon. All four stared, aghast. Thanos uses a combination of the Power and Space Stones to shatter the moon's surface, then bring the debris down on the field of battle at speed. Tony started flying out of the way but is caught by a chunk of moon about the size of a baseball field, slamming them into the ground. The Guardians go sailing into the air from the rebound.

All Tony could see before landing was Anthea creating a giant force field to protect her, Maria and Riley from the impact. It wasn't until her eyes started glowing golden and she with a huge blast started aiming at Thanos.. Intend on taking him down and protect the two women behind her.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

What a mini cliff-hanger! Hopefully Anthea manages to protect Riley and Maria for as long as she can!

We find out that it was Thanos' fault for Quill's memory loss! And the reason why she was sent away!

Anthea and Maria see each other as family now.. they have to have a close bond. I feel like Maria is also very protective of Riley too since they both lost babies and Maria knows that Riley wasn't ready to be a mother.. But she would have loved it, just like Maria.

I know I've been spammed a lot to update this story but I also have school and life too, I can't rush to finish this story simply because I don't want the story to be horrible and I don't have a lot of free time these days. I promise it will be done. With a lot of OCs I want to make sure everyone has a chance to be written well and make sure they get some justice in it. I will be doing Ants and the Wasp, just not after this story right away. I will be pre-writing the chapters before releasing the story so hopefully I can release chapters weekly.

For once, I will post a tiny teaser of the next story.. No trailer much since I don't know the main storyline of, but what I have for store with my OCs.

We have a few chapters left! Do you think that Quill will have his memory back? Or will he have forgotten Anthea all together? When will Aya join the battle of Titan?

Leave reviews! Only a few chapters left! Until next time!


	13. We'll Keep Fighting For Them

Shuri was working steadily to complete the Mind Stone's removal.. Wanda stands by tensely along with Janet and Felix behind, keeping an eye out for anything trying to harm Vision

The Kingsguard, Borderers and Jabari have little success going against Cull Obsidian's chained hammer - he was sending them flying or punches them into the ground. Orchid leaped towards them and with all her strength she punched him in the head, causing him to fall to the ground.

Rocket was with Connie and Bucky behind him and he was finding a clear spot to take out the Outriders "Come and get some, space dogs!" He yelled as Another wave of Outriders heads right for the raccoon and some going for Connie. Bucky, having come up behind Rocket, grabs him with his mechanical arm, holds him at arms length and spins 540 degrees, with Connie moving with him back to back, firing his M249 and Connie had a pistol given by Natasha at the same time. "Come on, get some, get some! Come on, get some!" Rocket shouted with glee as he was satisfied with the team-up with Bucky and Connie. Bucky dropped Rocket and quickly wrapped an arm around Connie's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder looking at him with awe. Rocket who looks up at them with an impressed gleam "How much for the gun?" He said as they saw there was another wave coming towards them and Bucky started shooting and shook his head

"Not for sale."

"Okay, how much for the arm?" Rocket questioned and Bucky stopped and gave him a look, Connie looking up at him and smilng softly "I'm quite a fan of the new arm.. So not for sale" She said as Bucky looked at him arm before beaming, both of them walking off arm.

Thor and Aya were fighting side by side, both using their weapons and testing them out. They saw Steve was nearby and Thor nodded at Aya and she twirled and slashed the Outriders nearby.. Steve stopped and watched before and watched Aya. Thor smiled at his fiancée and Steve looked over at Thor

"New haircut?" Steve panted and Thor grinned and touched his beard "Notice you've copied my beard."

Steve nods, wearily gesturing at his own face with a shield-covered hand. Groot skewers three Outriders with his right arm. Thor looked over "By the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree." He nodded towards Groot with Stormbreaker

"I am GROOT!" Groot shouted and Aya looked over at him and grinned "We know Groot.. We just have to ignore it for now"

Steve formally pointed at himself and nodded "I...I am Steve Rogers."

"And this.." Thor said moving towards Aya, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close "This is Aya, my fiancée" He said and Steve's eyes widen "You're engaged now?"

"Well.. He was engaged for a few hundreds to me.. We broke it off for complicated reasons" Aya said and Steve nodded in understanding "Riley and I were engaged for a while until we broke up"

"What why?" Thor said and Steve was silent for a moment before shrugging "It's complicated"

In Shuri's lab, a deep rumbling can be heard even at their height. Felix and Janet heard the rumbles and made their way towards the window where Wanda was. Wanda looked down on the battlefield, and sees movement through the blazing forest between the troopships and the dome. When the disturbance reaches the edge of the trees, it turns into vast moving mounds of earth that easily bypass the force field and emerge. Threshers, sets of massive, motorized spiked wheels, intended for nothing more than shredding everything in their paths.

Orchid saw this and suddenly starte creating huge force fields the size of these things to hold some of them back, T'Challa noticed this and he called towards his people "Fall back! Fall back now!"

Wanda was watching as at least one set of Threshers separates into individual wheels and starts veering all over the battlefield, and then looks anxiously back at Vision. Suddenly she heard a voice "Go.. We'll look after him"

Wanda turned back to see it was Janet who spoke Wanda looked at Vision before Felix nodded "He'll be okay" He said. Wanda nodded in thanks before running towards the hallway to take off.

Natasha with her escrima sticks and Okoye with her augmented spear and Connie with her pistol have drifted together when they're suddenly in the path of a Thresher. The Three women cringe at their seemingly inevitable shredding when Orchid landed in front of them and created a Force Field to stop the Thresher in their way. Soon Wanda lands in front of both of them, eyes glowing red, lifting the whole Thresher well clear of the ground. Looking behind her, the friendly forces have scattered and replaced by a charging mob of Outriders , the perfect place to throw a Thresher. Natasha straightens with a pleased smile, Connie jumping up and down in joy while Okoye with an amazed look.

"Why was she up there all this time?" Okoye said and Orchid came towards Wanda and she stuck out her hand, Wanda took it and squeezed it and Orchid nodded "She's a noble warrior"

"She's on the field. Take it."

Janet and Felix were watching over Vision and Shuri.. Felix heard something and he looked over and saw Corvus Glaive killing one of the guards just outside the lab, and soon Shuri heard it. She starts hastily disconnecting her equipment from Vision's systems and he gasps at the sensations. Janet and Felix took out their guns and started to fight with the huge alien but Janet was knocked over by Glaive. He was going to go stab her but Felix with all his weight knocked himself into Glaive. Felix and Glaive were going at it and it wasn't until Janet hit him in the side. Glaive went to slash Janet with the stick but Felix noticed and grabbed Glaive's arm, causing him to be stabbed instead. Janet screamed a 'No!" as Felix fell over and she ran towards him. The Dora Milaje engages Glaive but is sent skidding across the floor. Shuri finishes her shutdown, grabs one of her sonic panther-paws and fires at Glaive. The Dora attacked again, and Glaive sends both her and Shuri through the balcony railing and onto the main lab floor.

Vision is not where Corvus Glaive expected to find him. Vision is, in fact, charging at him and knocking him out the window to fall many meters down the face of Mount Bashenga

"Guys, we got a Vision situation here." They heard Sam's voice

"Somebody get to Vision!" Steve shouted and Bruce responded

"I got him!"

"On my way." Wanda said but she is clobbered by Proxima Midnight's pommel and rolls down into the large ditch from the Thresher before she can move.

Proxima Midnight dropped down in front of Wanda and stood over her "He'll die alone. As will you."

"She's not alone." Proxima Midnight heard a voice and saw it was Natasha, Connie walking towards her and nodding "She will never be alone.. Ever" Connie said as her smile grew bright and Proxima Midnight looked back to see Okoye and Orchid.. The cousins getting ready by Okoye silently brandishes her spear and Orchid creating Force Fields from her hand.

Proxima Midnight with a battle cry leaped at Natasha but Connie ran at her first and punched her in the stomach. Natasha, who has joined her sticks into a full staff. started hitting Proxima in the side with an electrical crackle while Okoye runs around the slope to also attack from the front. Orchid using a force field to leap into the air and kicking her in the face but it wasn't until Midnight grabbed her and threw her into Okoye

Simultaneously, Corvus Glaive and Vision struggle in the forest at the foot of Mount Bashenga. Glaive grasps Vision's shoulder and uses the leverage to plunge his blade once more into the android's chest.

"I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man." Glaive said while yanking the blade out and Vision collapses. As he bends over his fallen opponent to retrieve the Stone, he's tackled by Captain America at full speed and suddenly there was another figure and Glaive saw Aya standing over him and she pinned him to the ground

"Get outta here!" He said when he saw Glaive headbutt Aya and she groaned and Steve started hitting Glaive using his arm-shields as offence as well as defence, then turns to Vision again "GO!"

Natahsa splits her staff back into a pair of sticks to block Proxima Midnight's swordblows, and finally knocks it from her hand. The alien takes to her bare fists instead, knocks down and pins Natasha but Midnight felt herself being tackled and the super solider in the form of Connie tackled her and pinned her.. However it changed when Midnight was quicker and rolled her over and Proxima triggers an arm-blade from her left-arm armor, and stabs at Connie, who barely manages to block the blade with her bare hands and she whined when the blades started digging into her skin. As the edge starts to dig into Connie's, scarlet energy grabs Midnight and tosses her into the air right into the path of another passing Thresher. Dark blue blood spatters the women below. Wanda sits up, sighing with relief, her hands still shimmering. Okoye helped her cousin up and Orchid leaned on her. Natasha crawled towards Connie and took out a cloth and wrapped it around her hands, Connie hissing in pain

"That was really gross." Natasha muttered and Connie couldn't help but laugh a bit and she nodded, looking at Nat's face "Yeah.. We'll get cleaned up"

Steve kept blocking Corvus Glaive's staff weapon using his shields, Aya came forward and hit Glaive in the head with the end of her sword. The alien stumbled back and she tried to knock him back but Glaive kicked her in the stomach. Steve ran at him and knocked his staff it from the alien's hands just before he's thrown over a fallen tree and pinned, Glaive's hand at his throat. Even with his physical abilities, Steve is struggling. until a blade pierces Glaive's chest, and is pushed all the way through. Aya took out the sword and drove the sword into the alien's neck and holds him for a moment, before dropping Glaive's corpse to one side and went down on one knee. Steve gasping for air went towards Vision and helped him back up"I thought I told you to go."

"We don't trade lives, Captain." Vision muttered before he saw the Goddess coming towards them and suddenly the stone stared shining bright, Aya reaching her hand out towards his hand.. Steve was about to say something until Vision leaned his forehead on her hand.. The Mind Stone now shining brightly and the goddess couldn't help but smile softly

"I know I couldn't protect the others.. But I promise I'll protect you.. The Both of you" Aya whispered looking at the stone and then Vision.. Vision smiled as he felt the warmth of the stone and how much it shined for the goddess that protected it.. Vision grabbed her hand and nodded "Thank you.. From the both of us"

Author's Note:

The Stones and Aya have a special bond, she couldn't protect the other stones but she knows that she could protect this one, she has to.

Another Chapter done!

I love the team up with the ladies, I wish Riley was in it but I know that she had to look after Maria and Anthea.. And Riley is grateful for her new friends

We have four more chapters left until we then get the Snap! I wonder who will die ;)

Next Chapter:

Anthea and Thanos face off  
Maria and Stephen have to give up the stone  
A FREAKING GOOD ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER THATS FOR SURE

Leave reviews! Until next time!


	14. The Endgame

The unconscious Guardians are flying upwards uncontrollably, moon-chunks are still making fiery ballistic inbounds, and random debris and massive rocks are floating in any possible direction. Spider-Man is well-equipped to handle this physically, even if he's freaking out emotionally.. All Maria wish she could do is tell him he was doing a good job.. He was doing amazing.

Maria looked over and Thanos making his way towards her. She started walking towards him until they stood off for a few moments until Thanos with the power stone shot a beam of power at her. Maria summoned the Mirror Dimension and used it to protect her. Thanos then ran at her and shot another beam, this time with the space stone causing a black hole to come at her and she generated a shield to cause the black hole to be destroyed. She used the Seven Suns of Cinnibus as a lightning-like effect of immense heat jumping from rock to rock until it reaches Thanos, sending him flying - but he makes use of the erratic gravity to keep control and fire back a blast from the Power Stone, Maria created a much bigger shield and she pushed it forward to hit Thanos and he got knocked back.

He saw Stephen levitating and invokes the Images of Ikonn, multiple images of him flying and sme of them covering Maria. Stephen then used the bands to try to hold down Thanos but the Titan used the Soul and Power stone to find where the real Stephen was and leaped forward and punched him, knocking Stephen into a couple of rocks. Thanos used the Reality stone to make the ground to come towards him along with Maria and he grabbed her by the throat. She started to struggle against him and Thanos grabbed the Eye

"NO!" Maria said as Thanos yanked the eye out of the chains "You never once used your greatest weapon." He said and soon he crushed it, hopefully to get the Time Stone but it was empty, he looked at Maria with narrowed eyes "A Fake" He muttered before starting to squeeze her neck, aiming to crack it. Maria started screaming and struggling and it wasn't until a device flew at Thanos' other hand and Thanos was knocked over by Riley. Maria was thrown to the ground coughing and holding her neck. Stephen crawled his way towards her and held her in his arms.

Riley made her way towards Tony. Thanos looked over at Tony and grinned "Ah Stark.. Smith"

"You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna to lose it.. You better hope Anthea is alive or I'll rip your skin off"

"You know us?" Riley questioned and Thanos nodded and sighed "I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"My only curse is you." Tony said as small rockets pop out of Iron Man's back and launch at Thanos. Riley looked and did the same. Thanos smiled as he was challenging them " **Come on!"**

The rockets all explode on target, momentarily shrouding Thanos in smoke. Before it clears,Tony piledrives into Thanos horizontally, using his single super-jet boot configuration. As he bounces off, he flips and sticks his landing, immediately reconfiguring his boots into ground clamps for stability and his gloves into rocket-driven battering rams, punching Thanos into a ruined wall behind him. Riley flew and her boots turn into ground clamps and kicked him in the face and she used her beams to shoot at Thanos.

Thanos shakes it off quickly, reaches forward and tears Riley's helmet off, revealing Riley's surprised expression before the suit recovers automatically and re-forms her head protection. Tony ran in front of Riley and Tony got slammed into the ground and Thanos started punching the suit away. The Titan makes use of the fractional delay and punches back hard, and punched Riley back a bit, giving Thanos time to rip the brace device off the gauntlet. He immediately uses the Power Stone to stream furiously lambent energy at his opponent, but a figure jumped in front of the two and Anthea created a force field with her golden energy who was kneeling behind just as instantly, getting pushed back even further by the incredible force. Thanos smirked when he saw it was Anthea and her eyes glowed golden and she sent a huge amount of power at him. It was Thanos' turn to be knocked back as he used the Power Stone to create a shield. Soon he shot another beam of power and Purple and Golden energy were combing with each other, both powerful and both ended up going into the air

Thanos started shooting another beam of power but Anthea was quick to harness the power and she shot the purple energy back at him but Thanos was quick the get the energy back

Tony flew in front of Thanos whips back to Thanos full thrusters; he kicks at the Titan with his left foot, turning the boot into a ground clamp at the same time to pin the gauntlet, and keeps twisting while his left glove becomes a ram again, slamming into Thanos's face, cutting his cheek.

 **Thanos smiled a bit and he looked at Tony "** All that for a drop of blood."

He soon punched Tony, sending him pinwheeling, then starts beating him with his fists. Tony attempts to block the blows with his forearms, but Thanos is relentless, picking him up by the helmet and blasting his midsection with the Power Stone. Riley flew into Thanos, knocking him away from Tony and she kicked Thanos in the face. It wasn't until Thanos used the Power Stone on Riley and The gaps in nanite coverage are now gaping, as the armor loses the ability to recover from the intensity and extent of the damage. Riley landed hard from the Power blast, struggles to one knee and fires her right hand repulsor at the inexorable Thanos; the beam is easily deflected by the gauntlet. Tony got to both of his feet as the suit tries to complete repairs on his own suit, adding the beam from his left hand as well. Thanos walks right up to him, and backhands the incomplete helmet completely off Tony's head. He crosses his arms to block a blow from Thanos's gauntlet, and has his left hand caught over his head. In desperation, he forms what's left of his right glove into a shortsword, which is also easily caught by Thanos, snapping it off clean. Tony heard a loud 'No!" from Riley and he felt her covering him and Thanos driving the sword through Tony left side and through Riley's stomach.

Anthea looked in horror as she watched Thanos throw the sword to the ground and Riley collapsed to the ground and Tony alongside, but he placed his hands on her cheek and tears came down his face when he saw the amount of pain running through her face

"No.. No Riley, you have to okay.. For me, for Steve" Tony gasped through his own pain and she was wheezing with pain. Anthea made her way in front of them and Thanos looked at her. Anthea's eyes glowed golden

"If you want to kill them, kill Maria.. You're going to have to get through me first" Anthea said and Thanos looked at her, impressed with her challenge.

"You think you can take me on?" Thanos taunted and Anthea's golden energy swirled around her hands and arm.. Thanos closed his gantlet with the power stone ready to attack but he knew Anthea was prepared.. She could deflect it but Thanos saw someone getting up and he smirked as he knew.. He knew this would get Anthea so with the power stone he shot a huge beam towards the person.

Anthea saw the way that Thanos' eyes moved to another figure, she knew who it was too because Anthea knew Thanos wouldn't do this to just anyone. Without even thinking, Anthea ran to the direction of the blast of the power. Quill saw the blast coming towards him with horror in his eyes as he saw the purple beams coming towards him.

Anthea leaped and without thinking, she reached her hand out to try the absorb the energy of the power stone but she didn't get all of it.. Quill watched with a shocked expression as he saw Anthea falling to the ground as she caught the energy with her body and some of her hands. Anthea had fallen to the ground with her eyes closed in pain.

"You have my respect" Thanos said looking at Anthea.. Tony and Riley, he shook his head "When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." he straightens and steps back "I hope they remember you." He said as raised his gauntlet, his fist closed as all four stones were glowing and aimed at Anthea.

He did.. Until he heard a voice.

"Stop!" Thanos heard a weak voice and he saw Stephen sitting up and sounding entirely damaged "Spare their lives... Anthea and Maria's life.. and I will give you the stone." He whispered.

Maria sat up too weakly, her eyes widen as she shook her head "Stephen.. No! No please" She tried pleading with him but Stephen ignored her as he looked up at Thanos. The Titan nodded "No tricks." Strange shook his head as Thanos points all four Stones at him instead

"Stephen.. Please don't do this" Maria pleaded as Stephen looked down at her, she saw sadness and love in his eyes "I have to my love.. I have to do it for you" He whispered

"Don't!" Tony called but Stephen ignored him as Stephen reaches up and plucks the Time Stone out of its hiding place in the stars.. Something Maria did. He opens his hand, and the Stone floats to Thanos's bare hand.. Not without hearing his wife starting to sob. Strange watches him intently, as Thanos took the Stone and drops it into the thumb setting, the energy pulse making the Titan wince.

"One to go." Thanos said but suddenly an energy blast hits the gauntlet right in the empty Mind Stone setting, and Thanos grimaces in surprise

 **Quill was** screaming in rage, helmet up, firing with both hands and flying straight for Thanos

Thanos didn't even bother responding to the assault - he just leaves. Star-Lord flies through where Thanos had been and crashes, rolling several times.

"Where is he?!" Quill demanded with a defeated voice and Tony started stitching up his stab wound as well as he can with his suit functions; slowly working on Riley who was gasping in pain before laying there.

"Did we just lose?" Quill whispered before he saw Anthea's figure and he ran towards her and rested her head on his lap and shook his lap "Why did you do that? Why?" He whispered and Anthea opened her eyes as she grabbed her side in pain

"I gotta protect you.. You don't know how important you are to me.." She whispered and Peter shook his head "We just met.. I don't know you and you don't know me.. How am I so important?" He whispered and Anthea grabbed his hand and squeezed it "Just remember.. Quill please remember.. We had a life together.. We were gonna get married. Remember me" She pleaded

"Why would you do that?" Tony whispered and Stephen looked at his sobbing wife as he shook his head in defeat and he looked at Tony who was cradling Riley's head "We're in the endgame now."

Quill looked at Anthea in shock as he shook his head "No.. I was with Auber, I remember that day in Xander.. I was.. I was" He whispered as suddenly the voice in his head got louder and he started to hold his head in pain as he stumbled in pain as the voice was now screaming in his head.. It was getting louder and louder and he started to scream

The only thing that kept being said in his head..

 _'Remember!'_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **OH NO WHAT'S HAPPENING?! ;)**_

 _ **Anthea was always meant to be Thanos' equal or more powerful.. She hasn't unlocked her full powers yet which will be awesome when it happens. Riley has gave it her all and I love her for that. Maria too as she tried to distract Thanos long enough for Anthea to recover.**_

 _ **I love the ladies of Team Titan, they gave it their all and made sure each other was safe.. They're my favorites to write.**_

 _ **So.. Is Quill getting his memory back? ;) Well we won't be back to them for a while because we have the next two chapters focused on Team Wakanda!**_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Thanos comes to Wakanda  
A truth will come out and will forever change everyone.. Something that will be the biggest shock of them all. It will change the story as we know it.**_


	15. The Truth

Aya was kneeling in front of Vision, her fingers touching the Mind Stone as she was trying her best to whisper a stronger protection spell.. She knew that Ebony Maw somehow found a way to get through her spells but if she didn't finish this spell.. Thanos would be able to get this stone.

She looked up and saw Thor flying around, taking down ships with Stormbreaker and helping the people of Wakanda. Aya couldn't help but smile at the man she loved.. How he was ready to die to protect her and everyone.. To protect that stone.

Aya felt someone landing and coming towards them, the person seemed tense once seeing Aya touching the stone but Vision raised a hand "It's okay Wanda.. She's protecting me" He whispered. Wanda stood there for a moment before kneeling down with Aya and she nodded in thanks "Thank you.." She whispered and Aya had a small smile

"Vision is special.. I can tell. We have to do everything to make sure him and the stone are safe.. Okay?" Aya said looking at Wanda who was silent at first until nodding. She rested a hand on Vision's cheek and looked at him

"Are you okay?" She whispered and suddenly Vision flinches in pain and Aya froze. Steve noticed it and he came towards them "Aya.. Is everything okay?"

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" Wanda said and Vision looked at Steve and Wanda "He's here.." He said as suddenly the stone started glowing. Steve noticed the look in Aya's eyes.. Aya snapped out of it and she took out her sword, standing in front of Vision.

The air suddenly grew more dense.. More heavy.. The leaves barley moving. Steve knew something was wrong, all he wish in that moment was that Riley was with him in this final battle..

"Everyone, on my position. We have incoming." Steve ordered and soon he saw Natasha, Sam, Okoye, Orchid, Connie and T'Challa running towards them, suddenly they felt the air too

"What the hell?" Natasha whispered and Connie looked around and shook her head "James.. You better get here.. This is gonna be bad" She said. Bruce turned and soon starting seeing a black hole.. The same one that Thanos would usually enter from. Soon, Thanos stepped out on his own.. His eyes looking at Aya and then Vision.

"Cap. That's him." Bruce said quietly and Steve looked over at Thanos and Aya.. He knew this was going to be the end, hoping that Aya is the one that ends the fight. He knew.. The others and him had to hold him back while Aya and Wanda figure out what to do.

"Eyes up. Stay sharp." Steve said and the others nodded. They all charged towards Thanos. It was Bruce who reaches Thanos first, lunging forward fist-first but Thanos used the Space Stone on him, renders him immaterial until the Hulkbuster is half-buried in the stone of the cliff behind him, and freezes Bruce in place.

Captain America is sent flying by purple energy before he even gets to strike a single blow. Connie ran at Thanos but the Titan used another purple energy to blast Connie back

T'Challa, armor fully charged kinetically, leaps high and with claws extended, but is easily grabbed by the throat and punched to the ground, his armor discharging violently. Orchid looked in horror before charging at the Titan. Thanos went to punch her but Orchid used a force field to block and kicked Thanos in the leg but it was no use. Thanos punched her in the stomach and knocked her into T'Challa.

Falcon flied in, strafing with both Steyr pistols, but is felled when his wings become rubbery and unable to sustain flight.. Falling to the ground

"Wanda. It's time." Vision took her hand, but Wanda shook her head, tears forming from her eyes. Aya looked back in sadness but she kept her ground as she watched each Avenger getting knocked back, it was only a matter of time before Thanos got to the three of them.. Before..

"No."

"They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can.. All Three of us" Vision said as Wanda tried breaking away from him.. Vision looked at her, pleading "Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone.. Both of you. Aya, all of your life you were meant to protect this stone.. We need to protect the universe now"

"Don't." Wanda said shaking her head as she started crying, Aya looking at Vision with tears starting to form as she sighed and looked down "This universe was meant to have all the stones.. No one was ever meant to touch them.. I was never ordered to destroy these stones and I can't do it now"

"You must do it. Wanda, Aya, please. We. Are. Out of time." Vision pleaded with the two and Aya looked up into the sky with eyes closed and Wanda shook her head "I can't."

"Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies.. I need both of you to do it" Vision said and Wanda cried "It's not fair."

"It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just... feel you.." Vision said and Aya opened her eyes and looked at Wanda "If you can't do it.. I'll do it, but we can do it.. Together" Aya stuck out her hand.. Wanda looked at Aya for a moment before taking it and both women focused, raised a hand each and started beaming their energies at the Mind Stone.]

War Machine was firing his guns at Thanos until he uses the gauntlet to crush his armor around him and toss him aside.

Bucky ran in firing, and is punched away by the Power Stone.

Okoye activated the vibranium-powered elements on her spear and flings it; Power stops it inches from Thanos, and throws her and it aside while wrapping the Black Widow in unescapable bands of earth.

Groot looked back and saw Aya and Wanda.. Groot nodded at Aya before he stabs his hands into the ground to wrap Thanos in cables of roots, which he breaks easily.. Thanos was making his way towards the girls and Thanos.

Wanda and Aya watched all this over one shoulder, and Aya nodded before letting go of Wanda and she turned to Vision to add her other hand.. Wanda joining suit with a tearful effort.

Steve slided under one blow and comes up swinging his deployed arm-shields, punching Thanos in the gut and chin when Thanos went to stomp on Connie. He grabs the gauntlet, keeping Thanos's fingers unclenched. Thanos looks very briefly impressed at Steve efforts as he screams before slamming a fist into his head and rendering him insensible as he fell next to Connie

Aya looks over her shoulder again and sees Thanos approaching unopposed. "Wanda.. You need to do this" Aya shouted before swinging around and with her sword she generated a stream of energy and it came flying at Thanos and pushes him back despite his blue-purple energy shield, but then he starts to make slow headway.

"Wanda! Now!" Aya shouted as Wanda looked at the scene happening in front of her in horror before turning to Vision who was speaking softly

"It's all right. It's all right." Vision said as Wanda looked with him with trembling lips and Aya heard Vision's last words to her and couldn't help but help but tear up too "I love you." Vision had told Wanda.

At those words, the yellow Mind Stone finally started to crack and as the crystal fragments completely, a pulse of pure yellow energy explodes from him, shuddering the trees for many meters around his epicenter. Wanda and Aya were thrown back and Thanos's energy subsides.

Aya and Wanda were lying together and Thanos walked towards Wanda and he rested a hand on her head "I understand, my child. Better than anyone."

Wanda looked at him with a cold glare "You could never."

Thanos reached down to presume to stroke her hair, as if in comfort "Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all." He reached forward, clenching the gauntlet, emerald filigree surrounding his wrist, making a gesture very similar to When Maria would activate the Eye of Agamotto. In response, a bead of yellow light starts gathering in on itself as time is reversed and growing in size, solidifying into an intact and conscious Vision]

"No!" Wanda shouted as she lunges for Vision and is swatted away by Thanos.

Thanos picked up Vision by the throat, lifting him to eye-level, and digs the fingers of his right hand into Vision's forehead, digging out the Mind Stone. He pulls it loose, and Vision goes limp and colorless. He tossed the lifeless android aside like trash. Bringing his gauntleted hand up, he slowly moves the Mind Stone over the last empty setting, and drops it in. The energy surge is much more than any previous - his torso is wreathed with iridescent static and he bellows from the sensations.

He felt a strong wind and saw Aya getting up with her sword, she looked in horror of all the stones finally at the hands of the man that she tried to keep them from. Aya charged at Thanos with her sword and Thanos shot a beam of energy.. From all the stones at her but she slashed it away and ran at him, slashing him in the side and he bend down in pain.. Aya went and kicked him hard in the chest to send him flying back and he landed on the ground. Aya walked towards him

"All my life.. I've was in charge of protecting these stones.. All of them, I know like the back of my hand and I will die before I let you use them the wrong way, you won't kill half of the universe, I won't allow it"

"Such big words for a small goddess.. But these stones aren't my enemy.. In fact, they told me something just great, something I didn't expect" Thanos said, pretending to be weak when Aya stood over him but in a single movement, Thanos's hand wrapped around Aya's neck and he started getting up.. Aya choking for air as she tried punching him

"The stones have many secrets including yours, Goddess of Protection. They gave me the story of the first Sorceress Supreme, Lyanna, and her mission to protect these stones from evils like me.. Including how she did it. I never knew why the Soul Stone couldn't detect Anthea and Maria.. In good reason I know why.. But your soul.. I can read clearly.. Your soul is full of lies, darkness.. How you managed to keep that lie for centuries amazes me.."

Thanos brought Aya closer as she was gasping for air and Thanos looked at her with cold eyes

 _"When were you going to mention that you weren't the one of the Three at all?"_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _The Truth has been revealed!_

 _My biggest cliff hanger and also biggest secret with this whole series has been revealed! Aya isn't part of the Three, she never was._

 _I knew from the start of making the Three, Aya wasn't meant to be the third member.. She was always meant to be the Goddess of Protection._

 _So many questions.. Only Three Chapters left! And I know there will be questions and they will be answered!_

 _Leave reviews! Thoughts on this reveal?_

 _Until next time!  
_


	16. The Lake

Aya landed harshly on the ground, she groaned in pain as she was laying on her back holding her side. She was in an incredible amount of pain.. but she more the air around her was blowing softly.. she heard the breeze going through the leaves.

She opened her eyes.

Aya saw the faint blue glow and knew that Familiar glow.. She knew it was time for her to return.

To return to the Lake.

Aya got up and made her way towards the glowing blue lake.. How it glowed a pale blue. Aya kneeled down in front of the water and with her hands she made a small cup and drank some of the water.

Aya laid down again and she watched the stars starting to move.. How she was getting more tired and tired until she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Aya opened her eyes and there was silver mist around her, it seemed foggy but not as much. She looked around her when she sensed figures around her and it wasn't until the first figure appeared in front of her, with warm hazel eyes

"I haven't seen you here in centuries" The figure, a female with long brown hair and bright hazel eyes. Aya looked down and nodded she sighed and shook her head

"I haven't had a chance to visit with protecting the stones and all that.. you know" Aya said and the woman nodded with a small smile

"The responsibility is always hard.. but we make the friends and have the adventure of a lifetime." The woman said and suddenly a small pond appeared in front of them and both women looked through the water

"She's great isn't she?" The women said softly and Aya snorted in amusement and shook her head "Of course she is.. She's you"

"Anthea is the most powerful incarnations in my many lives.. I guess it was time for one of my lives to be powerful, with the danger that's coming with it"

"You're forgetting about others' incarnations thank you very much" Another voice said and Aya looked over and saw a male figure with black hair and blue eyes looking at them. The male nodded at Aya before making his way towards the pond and he looked down at the water and shook his head

"In all of my lives.. She was the one who suffered the most with the loss of a baby and then becoming a Supreme.. Her life being at stake just like that? And what can we do?" He asked, frustrated as he looked down at his current incarnation with her husband. Anthea's past self shook her head

"We've suffered greatly in each life.. You know that. We lived lives, fell in love and died, being reincarnated into another life and starting all over again " She muttered and Maria's past life shook his head

"I don't understand why you're not more worried for Anthea.. She's going through the worse pain of dealing with her fiancé.. The man that she loves so much forget about her" He muttered

"I dealt with the pain and loss of when my love died.. It will happen to Anthea one day too.. She'll be here watching as another incarnation of ours fall in love with someone else.. We don't win in the end, we never did"

Aya shook her head "The point of saving these stones and making sure the prophecy is fulfilled is that you won't ever have to be reborn ever again.. That Quill and Stephen are your incarnations last loves" She said and they heard more footsteps coming towards them and out came a woman with silver-blondish hair coming towards them with narrowed eyes at the woman with the brown hair

"You were always the cold one in our incarnations" The Blond mumbled and the Brown hair woman narrowed her eyes "I did what I had to do to survive.. For everyone" She said and The male with black hair narrowed his eyes

"You have no feelings for our current incarnations.. You don't feel their suffering like I do, they didn't ask to face that.. Thing."

"We didn't ask to keep being reborn but look at us now.. At this lake" Brown Hair Woman snapped and Aya stepped forward before a fight broke out

"Anthea and Maria had many incarnations.. Many names.. Many lifetimes.. Ever since their first life, they were meant to protect these stones ever since the.." Aya said looking around now as many of the past incarnations started to appear now, men.. women.. children.

"This is their biggest challenge and yet.. We're missing the third member" The Blond Hair Incarnation of Anthea spoke and Aya nodded in agreement "I know.. I know we are and it's the biggest reason why this battle won't have a victory today"

"If they were just ready.." A voice said

"If they came we would have won this!" Another voice said

"Anthea would have taken him out!"

"NO! Maria would have!"

Aya looked over as the many faces of Maria and Anthea were yelling at each other.. She knew that she had to shut them up and find a way to speak.. She was ready to blast a beam of energy but suddenly the past lives became quiet as a figure stepped forward and towards Aya.

Aya bowed her head in respect as the figure came towards her. Aya looked up to see a woman with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes looking at her. The woman smiled softly before nodding

"Aya.. It's been a while since you've last been here" the woman said and Aya nodded and bowed her head in respect "It's been a while too.. Lyanna"

Lyanna, the first Sorceress Supreme, stepped towards Aya and grabbed her hands "Then you know what is going to happen" The Sorceress Supreme spoke and Aya was silent at first before nodding

"I tried doing it for as long as I can.. But if Thanos gets that stone, there will be no more lying"

"Have you made your peace with Thor?" Lyanna questioned softly and Aya was silent before nodding "That was the only thing I wanted.. The fact that I can die thinking.."

"That you were loved by him.. That you made friends and gained a new family"

"Yeah.." Aya whispered

Lyanna stepped forward towards the pond and looked at the water fondly "When Agamotto and I created that eye.. When I was named the first Supreme.. I thought everything was going to be bright.. Until I ended up pregnant" Lyanna whispered and the figures around her looked in sadness. Lyanna went on

"Here I was protecting my babies from any harm.. Agamotto and I. But in the end I still lost" Lyanna mumbled and she looked at Aya

"I died giving birth.. I had three babies. Two had died when they came out of the womb but not one.. One went on" She whispered and Aya nodded in understanding and Lyanna choked back sobs as she shook her head

"Agamotto in grieve.. raised my spirit and placed it here in this lake.. But he knew, our kids had another meaning.. So he raised their souls and let them free.. Having into many incarnations and many lives.. They may not be siblings by blood anymore but they will always have love for each other" Lyanna spoke as she looked at the many incarnations.. Including the firsts.

"But our baby.. The one that survived.. She went on and became the supreme after her father and when she died.. She too had many incarnations, including the current one" Lyanna looked into the pond of the current incarnation and she smiled fondly

"This incarnation being a direct descendant of me.. The one that will be able to defeat the evil that is coming ahead. The one that wouldn't be afraid to make the hard choices because.. They have the biggest heart"

Aya nodded as she looked around and started seeing the Third Member's past incarnations stepping forward. Lyanna looking at the water before looking at Aya

"What is about to happen is going to change all of us forever.. We have to make sure the Three are ready for this battle, and we thank you for everything.." Lyanna said and Aya nodded

"It was my duty"

Thanos snapped out of her thoughts and he looked at her with wide eyes before shaking his head in disbelief "You were protecting the third one all this time.. Making sure they would be ready"

Aya looked at Thanos as she couldn't speak and Thanos tighten his grip on her neck "You protected the third member this whole time so they could grow and become more powerful.. Didn't you!?"

"I did it to protect them.. I made a promise" She said with a hoarse voice and Thanos shook his head "So you let everyone in the universe think you were the third member to protect them.. To make sure they werent' killed"

"It was the only way.." She whispered and Thanos was silent for a moment before he activated the Soul Stone and started crushing her neck..

"Your mission failed.. You couldn't protect those stones and once I get all three of them.. They'll wish they were protected by you"

"No.. They won't.." Aya choked as she started struggling "Because.. I know they will be stronger than me.. They'll be stronger than you when they're finally together.. You'll lose" She whispered and Thanos grinned

"Not on my watch.. Today.. They all lose" Thanos said as suddenly the Soul Stone overtook Aya.. Her eyes glowing orange for a moment as she struggled before soon.. Her eyes became lifeless and her body became limp.. Thanos added it when he snapped her neck.

Connie and Steve watched in horror what happened. They saw Thanos throwing Aya's limp body on the floor as he looked on in victory, it wasn't until a huge bolt of lighting got him in the chest and he was pushed back.

Aya's Fiancé Thor had saw everything and heard everything in disbelief before screaming "No!" and throwing that bolt.. His heart completely broken at what just happened..

He lost Aya again.

He raised Stormbreaker above his head and hurls it - Thanos fires the whole might of the gauntlet against it, but it only creates a rainbow-like beam, not slowing the axe as it slams right into Thanos' chest.

Thor landed in front of Thanos who was down on a knee and he looked over at Aya's body.. Tears forming in his eyes as he wanted to scream.. To bash Thanos' head but he got him in the chest.. "I told you. You'd die for that" Thor said coldly as he looked from Thanos to Aya's body

He took a hold of the back of Thanos's head and forces Stormbreaker deeper into his chest, staring angrily into his eyes while Thanos cries out in pain.. The man who killed the woman he loves

"You should have... You..." Thanos said weakly before looking at Thor suddenly stronger as he couldn't help but smile "You should have gone for the head"

All that was heard was a scream of "NO!" from Thor and..

 ** _Snap_**

Author's Note:

That was intense.

We find out that Maria and Anthea come from a long line of Incarnations that lived and served to protect the stone from dangers, with the Third Member as well.

Here are any answers to some questions that you may have:

Maria, Anthea and Third Member(Similar to The Doctor from Doctor Who) Have many incarnations (No, they're not like Time Lords) When a lives of theirs die, the soul leaves the body and into the body of a baby (Similar to the Avatar system)

Maria, Anthea and Third Member's past lives have included men and women. So its canon that Maria and Anthea have been males in their past lives. Their past lives include children as well because well.. They could have died in any moment.

Agamotto knew the only way for the world to be protected was for his children (living and dead) would be able to protect the universe hence splitting their souls.

The Ancient One has at least trained a couple of Maria and Anthea's past lives.. And Knew about Agamotto's plan.

The Ancient One trained Maria knowing full well about the past lives, Maria is the only one of the past lives to be the Supreme.

I know who the third member is but I aint's saying anything. Until when its ready of course.

We will know about these past lives and Lyanna's plan more and more.

Aya isn't part of the three. However, Odin knew about Lyanna's plan and when sending Aya away, he told her about Lyanna's plan.

Aya knew that she would die protecting the third member, she didn't complain or fight.. She accepted it.

Leave reviews! We are almost there, only two chapters left!

Next Chapter:

Another cliffhanger is solved.

Leave reviews! Until next time 


	17. This is the Story of

Anthea sat up slowly to see Quill backing up, gasping as he was holding his head with the pain that was coming with it.. He started stumbling back until he was on both knees and whining in pain. Anthea wanted to go towards him but Maria stopped him with a raised hand and the Inhuman looked at her friend

"What's happening? What's happening to him?!" Anthea said and Maria was silent for a moment before closing her eyes and raising her hand.. A couple of moments later she opened her eyes and looked at Anthea with wide eyes

"This spell.. There was no chance that he was suppose to remember his past life.. There was that 99% chance that he wouldn't be able anything" Maria said softly and Anthea's eyes widen as Tony came towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder "You okay Princess?"

That didn't sit well with Quill as the headache was killing him as he looked at Tony with anger as he said through gritted teeth _"Hands off of her_ "

"Excuse me?" Tony said, shocked. Quill wasn't bothered before by his interactions with Anthea before. Quill glared at him as if he was throwing daggers at him with his eyes and he said through gritted teeth once more

"I said, hands off my _fiancée_ "

Anthea's eyes widen in shock as Quill stumbled his way towards her and dropped to both of his knees, facing her with a pained expression as memories were flowing through him intensely causing all the pain in his head. Riley made her way towards the group and had a worried expression on her face as she looked at the two just looking at each before Quill rested his forehead on hers

"What's happening right now?" Riley asked as Drax and Mantis looked at each other with soft smiles before looking forward as they began to speak

 **'This is the story of the Princess and the Outlaw'**

 _"I don't regret one moment of us being together, we may have moved too fast but we faced a damn planet and saved the galaxy together."_

 _"Yeah.. We have a pretty epic love story"_

 _"I've fooled around and fell in love" Peter sang softly into her ear, Anthea smiling softly as he kissed her forehead. To her, this all felt too good to be true._

 _"I've fooled around and fell in love... With you" Peter said the last part softly._

 _"Looks like we got something" Rocket said putting his machine in the air as he was looking for the outlaw and soon it started going crazy at the handsome man who caught Anthea's attention earlier and she got up from her seat and bent down to Rocket's height to see his name_

 _Peter Quill_

 **'From the start, they had the chemistry'**

 _Peter couldn't help but feel like he had to protect this girl, she seemed like a lost soul that seemed misunderstood because of how dangerous she could be.. She reminded him of.. well him._

 _They both needed help, they needed someone that understands, someone that cared._

 _She couldn't help but be attracted to Peter, but not because of his looks.. But because he wasn't like any other guy she's ever met in the Galaxy.._

 _Peter was one of a kind, he was unique and brave and she couldn't help but admire him for that.  
_  
 _"This one here is ours! He's our Booty! Well unless Anthea wants him but otherwise he's ours!"_

 **'She thought she was a Monster...'**

 _Anthea was ready to use all of her energy to possibly end Gamora, but deep inside Anthea knew this wasn't her.. The real her. Her emotions were getting in the way of her judgment and she could possibly end this whole planet with a wave of her hand but she had to remind herself that she may be powerful but she shouldn't be using it to make others' lives horrible._

 _"I know that feeling, it's like you feel worthless and people would look at you the wrong way.. People become scared of you and just run the other way.. Making you feel feel ugly inside, I know that feeling Rocket" Anthea said with tears in her eyes_

 _"You're nothing more than a monster. You're more powerful than your own father, and he was the biggest monster I ever encounter. He was a horrible person and King and I wouldn't expect my son to bed the Princess of the Inhumans" Ego said as Anthea was frozen where she stood_

 _"This is what you have feelings for Peter? Is this what she's filling your head with boy? She's not good for you Peter, she's a monster.. I didn't teach you to keep them close to you " Yondu tried convincing him_

 _"You're the daughter of Black Bolt and Medusa?" Ayesha asked as Anthea nodded slowly "You're just like your father.. You have his eyes, his looks... But with your mother's hair. You may be the golden girl of the galaxy.. You're just as dangerous as him.. If not, more.. A true monster"_

 **'But not Quill.. He never thought that about her..'**

 _"You don't think you're special?" He asked her suddenly,_

 _"No one is calling you a monster" Peter said all of a sudden, in that moment he didn't even know if he meant it for Anthea or to Rocket but he felt like it needed to be said._

 _"Anthea, I think you're perfect.. You're beautiful, kind.. I think you're the most special person in the universe, I think any man would be lucky to have you" Peter said as he cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes with such a warm smile_

 _"You're honestly perfect for me, you may see yourself as a monster but to me you're worth all the danger and all"_

 **'He thought she was unique.. Special. He thought she was.. Beautiful.'**

 _"Well I could have easily ran away from you guys, I wasn't going to be stopped by a Tree, A Raccoon and Ms. Beautiful"_

 _Peter couldn't help but smile at that action and just wanted to tell Anthea that she was beautiful in that moment for being so kind to children_

 _"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked and he smirked and nodded_

 _"Thanks Beautiful!"_

 _"Showtime A-Holes and Beautiful.."_

"The day I met you Beautiful, it was life changing"

 **'He knew.. He knew he had feelings for her.'**

 _For a moment there was something in him, he couldn't let her die.. After the last few days he never had feelings for a girl like Anthea. Sure there were other girls but they didn't have the fire that she had, never had the passion that she had, never had a heart like her._

 _He hated to admit it because he thought this would never happen to him, but.._

 _Peter had feelings for Anthea._

 _"I don't know what came over me, something I haven't felt before but when I'm with you.." He whispered as she raised her hand to gently stroke his cheek and he leaned into her time  
_

 _"Oh no.. Anthea" Peter whispered as he gently picked up Anthea bridal style, Gamora dragging Drax's body close to Groot as well_

 _"She doesn't look like she's breathing.. Anthea come back to me please" Peter whispered as he looked at Anthea who looked lifeless at this moment, he started to tear up and hold her close to him_

 _"Anthea you have to survive, you can't leave me now.. We have to go dancing"_

 _"You feel... Love"_

 _Peter was confused for a moment before instantly regretting to let Mantis read him as he shook his head "Yeah, I guess I feel a general, unselfish love for just about everybody around me." He said as Mantis shook her head and interrupted him "No! Romantic, unconditional and sexual love." She began as Peter shook his head as he was trying to get Mantis to stop speaking_

 _"No!"_

 _"For her!" Mantis said pointing to Anthea._

 **'She knew.. She knew she had feelings for him'**

 _"I rather die among side with you, I would have to say Quill that you and this group have been the best thing to me and Groot, Peter Quill I will stand by you until my last breath" She whispered_

 _"Peter! Take my hand now!"_

 _"I can't lose you, I lost Groot."_

 _She loved them for giving her a chance to live her life and right now the galaxy needed her more and she couldn't leave Peter now.. After everything that happened and how he changed her and made her feel alive again._

 _She needed to let him know how she felt.  
_

 _Anthea looked at his lips for a second and Peter noticed that and he moved in closer before Anthea cupped his cheeks with her hands before they both leaned in and their lips touching for the first time._

 _She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and looked back to see her boyfriend resting his chin on her shoulder as he pulled her close. Anthea looked back and saw the others helping clean Drax after the battle and Peter decided he wanted to sneak off to have a moment with Anthea._

 **'He saw a future with her.'** _  
_

 _Peter looked at her for a moment and saw it was Anthea, he saw his mother for a second and knew the stone was doing something to him.. But the stone ended up showing him something else as Purple eyes met Golden eyes._

 _His Future._  
 _Anthea's Future._

 _Their Future Together._

 _The guardians were his family.. Anthea was his family now._

 **'God.. The many challenges that were in their way..'  
**

 _"What the hell are you doing here?!" Peter yelled. Anthea didn't have time to think as she bolted down the stairs. Peter quickly stood in Anthea's way making sure she wouldn't shoot at the intruder. Gamora literally bumping into Anthea._

 _"Aww, I thought you would miss me"_

 _"Would you like to explain who she is Quill?" Anthea asked, not showing much of her emotions._

 _"This is Sylvia.. She's a Ravager.. She's Yondu's daughter and... My ex-girlfriend."_

 _"Peter.. I know how you feel when it comes to this.. You forget that my parents sent me away the day I was born to prevent Ronan from taking me.. It's hard for us when it comes to this topic but in the end we have each other and the guardians.. That should be enough"_

 _"Anthea is not the right woman for you.. There are two types of beings in this universe.. Those who are royalty and those who aren't and just plain."_

 _"Anthea is a princess and I'm just.. A nobody"_

 _"You always defend her, Peter. She always goes after me and I try to defend myself but you tell me to stop when she's clearly the problem. Why?" She whispered as Peter was quiet and Sylvia spoke_

 _"Because Princess, I was his first love. We've been through everything, you're most likely a temporary treasure for him. I will always be there for him until my last breath. You're more nothing than the girls he usually treats. He'll get tired of you and chuck you away"_

 _Ego scowled a bit "I don't think Peter will ever want to be at that stage.. Settle down with a woman and everything. I just don't think it'll ever happen." Ego said_

 _Sylvia had tears coming down her eyes, touched by his words and in that moment she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and brought him in closer._

 _Anthea moved her head back to the wall. She had heard everything and witnessed the kiss._

 **'Including a fight that broke them up..'**

 _"I am Groot?" He asked as Anthea sighed and looked down at him "No, I haven't told Peter yet.. I don't know when I will. I don't know if The Collector is even right or he's lying but I'm sure he wouldn't waste his time and effort in writing these letters and sending a hawk to me every chance he gets. But I just don't want to give my hopes up, or make Peter excited that I may have found my family.. I guess in a way I don't want to tell him cause I want to stay with him and the guardians but what happens if my parents find me? They'll want me to come back with them to Attilan and I know it would break his heart.. Oh Groot I don't know what to do_

 _Peter went towards the hawk and got the letter from the hawk's neck. It screeched before flapping its wings before taking off and flying into the galaxy once more. Peter looked and saw the letter was addressed to Anthea. Thinking that it was Rocket being the one who sent a hawk and out of pure Curiosity. Peter opened the letter and started the read it. Peter felt a large lump in his throat as he couldn't believe what he was reading. He had to read it a couple of times before he started shaking._

 _He was shaking because of the feelings of anger, hurt and betrayal._

 _"When were you deciding on telling me about those letters from the Collector?"_

 _"The last thing I want to do is to hurt you, you know I would never do that" She said and he snorted "If you didn't want to hurt me, why did you keep the letters away from me? You could have told me that you were writing to the Collector. I could have been the supporting boyfriend and even go with you to find them! But you don't trust me enough to do that"_

 _"Don't act so innocent yourself Peter, I saw you and Sylvia! I saw that kiss and heard every word. Don't act like the innocent one because I was probably just a temporary piece. You probably knew it was never going to work out" She said as his eyes widen_

 _"Oh I get it.. You're just jealous that my father actually wants me. That my mother and father didn't ship me away when I was a newborn and my mother actually knew and loved me"_

 _"You take that back right now" Anthea said looking at Peter who was quiet and she shook her head "I can't believe you would say that.."_

 _"Maybe we shouldn't be together.. Maybe we moved too fast" Peter spoke. Anthea froze. Tears streaming down her eyes as she opened her mouth and closed it before shaking her head and looking at him_

 _"Are you breaking up with me?" She whispered as felt her heart was breaking. Anthea felt like she couldn't breath and Peter looked down for a moment before nodding "Yeah.. I guess I am"_

 _She shook her head as she began to storm out and he called out her name and she slowly turned back to see him. A frown on his face with his eyes soft "Why couldn't you be happy that I finally found my family.. That I have someone who loves me"_

 _"I thought you already had with the Guardians.. With me. But I guess I was wrong"_

 **'But.. They always had the Sunrises and Sunsets.. _It was their thing_.' **

_"Beautiful sunrise eh?" Peter chuckled as Anthea turned to the scene before her and looked as the golden buildings that were around her were glowing with the sunrise as she hummed softly "I love this"_

 _"I could get used to this" Peter whispered as Anthea turned to look at him "Used to what?" She asked as he looked at her before the sunrise_

 _"Watching the sunrise with you, it's so peaceful right now.. Well besides the fact that we have the others right behind us but still.. These moments with you are the ones I cherish"_

 _"Every morning or at least when we can.. We just wake up and watch the sunrise and then we watch the sunset wherever we are at the end of the day.. Let it be our thing" She said as Peter pretended to think for a moment as she gave him a look and he laughed loudly as he nodded "That would be amazing"_

 _"The sun is setting. Dance with me"_

 _He looked at Anthea in awe, her beautiful face looking confused and he noticed the small pout. Her ginger hair glowing within the sunset_

"When we see each other again.. I'm going to make sure the first thing we do together is watch a sunset"

"I'll be ready for that"

 **'They thought they weren't important to each other**

 _"She's not coming back son, I personally made sure to let her know that you didn't want to see her again. I saw her take off and she won't ever step foot into this planet again.. Because if she does, I will personally kill her myself. Her parents were horrible, she's horrible.. Her whole race is a disgrace. If she loves you son, she'll come back for you. But I highly doubt it anyways."_

 _Peter in that moment felt empty.. Anthea wasn't coming back for him, she didn't have those strong feelings for him as he thought. She didn't love him._

 _"Anthea.." He whispered and she looked up to see his helmet wasn't on no more and he stepped forward to her "I was thinking that we can.. Talk after this"_

 _To live a life without Peter.. It was like struggling to breath._

 **'But they were wrong.. So wrong at that.'**

 _You came back for me" Peter said in a small voice, Anthea smiled softly and squeezed his hand "I've never left.. But I'll always come back for you when you need me."_

 _Anthea started running towards Peter who was rushing to her. She didn't let him speak as she crashed her lips into his. His eyes were open with shock until he closed them and kissed as passionately as she was. Wrapping his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him._

 _Anthea loved Peter with everything she had. She couldn't deny those feelings anymore, she was deeply in love with Peter Jason Quill._

 _"You shouldn't have killed my mom, squished my Walkman and hurt the woman I love" He said before breaking free from Ego's grasp and flew at him. Taking Ego with him._

 _Anthea's heart raced when she heard that Peter loved her. It took a while for them to admit their feelings for each other but it finally happened and Anthea felt like the happiest. Peter Quill loved her, and she loved him too._

 _"You love me? "He whispered and she brought him into a loving kiss and he sighed softly into it "Does that say enough?"_

 _Ego punched Peter in the face which caused him to go flying into a wall and Peter closed his eyes waiting for Ego to punch him but he opened his eyes to see Anthea tackling Ego's side_

 **'But then something terrible happened and Anthea had to make a choice'**

 _Ego grabbed Peter and slammed him into a wall once again, his hand turning into a sharp rock and getting ready to stab Peter.. That was until Anthea flew in front of Peter, taking the hit as Ego stabbed her in the stomach._

 _"Anthea!" Peter shouted as he watched Anthea falling to the ground, he was ready to fly down to catch her but Ego slammed him further into the wall._

 _"No, we need to stop it. Stop. Stop. Listen to me! You are a god. If you kill me…" Ego began as he looked at his son with pleading eyes "You'll be just like everybody else.. Like her"_

 _"What's so wrong with that?" Peter whispered and Ego had a hurt expression before his eyes darkened and a wicked smile appeared on his face "Then I'll take away the thing you love most'_

 _Anthea whined as she felt the ship was struggling, Sylvia looked out the window to see Ego's tentacles had grabbed on to the ship and was shaking it before breaking off both of it's wings and left the ship floating in space._

 _"I have a duty, Anthea, that's to make sure you're safe.." Sylvia said as the pod opened "I can't let you die Anthea" She said as she suddenly turned around to see Anthea's fist flying towards her face. She felt herself blacking out before hitting the floor and Anthea slowly dragged Sylvia into the pod and she made sure the door sealed shut_

 _"I'm sorry Sylvia.. But you're my family, I can't let anyone else die_ "

 **'She crashed.. And Quill's heart left with her that day.'**

 _"Beautiful..Where are you? I need to track you so I can go get you" Peter whispered softly, pain in his voice as his worst fear was coming true when he heard the next few words_

 _"I don't know.. The map isn't working, the wings of the ship were torn off.. I'm just drifting right now, going through multiple jumps and I can only work the radio" Anthea said with tears were streaming down her eyes as Peter looked at the radio, his heart breaking and tears were escaping his eyes as he shook his head_

 _"No... This isn't happening.." Peter said_

 _"I'm going to find you Anthagar Boltagon.. I won't stop searching the entire galaxy until I found you and when I do, I want you to marry me" Peter said quietly as Anthea looked at the radio and bit back a sob_

 _"What?" She breathed as she heard Peter spoke "I meant it when I said I love you when I said that we'll leave the galaxy and settle down"_

 _"You got the family you wanted and needed.. Brothers and Sisters who care for you and a Fiancée who loves you more than life itself" She said as Peter's eyes went wide_

 _"Fiancée?"_

 _"I'm saying yes that I'll marry you , you dork"_

 _"Peter.."_

 _"Yes Beautiful?"_

 _"I love y-"_

 _Sylvia looked up from Kraglin holding her as she cried, she ran towards the sounds of Peter's wails and the sound of static andsaw what happened as she dropped to the ground and stared sobbing. Gamora coming behind her as she rested her hand on Sylvia's back and started rubbing it, tears coming down her eyes and Drax looking down, mourning for his friend. Rocket was trying to calm down a baby Groot who lost it as he was full on crying and squirming in Rocket's arms._

 _Anthea Boltagon, Guardian of the Galaxy, Golden Girl of the Galaxy... Was Dead._

 **'The pain was too much for him.. So he did the only thing he could really do.. Was to forget her.'**

 _"Anthea, you're one of the most important women in my life.. If one day I wake up next to you and forgot about you.. I'll start to develop those feelings I have all over again.. I'll.."_

 _"You'll?" She asked as he chuckled "I'll go crazy if I lost you"_

 _"Hey Babe, it's been almost two years since I've started searching for you.. I know the others had given up searching for you but never me, we're suppose to get married remember?" Peter started speaking to the moon, it was a habit of his. He knew that where ever Anthea was.. She could see the moon also._

 _"I swear he's gone mad" Rocket whispered as they saw Peter laughing. Gamora frowned and sat there looking defeated "We've searched for her for almost two years now and nothing.. No lead or anything"_

 _"He has a broken heart.."_

 _"I lost my Fiancée, almost two years ago.. I've been searching for her ever since and nothing.. No signs of her at all, my family said I should give up, accept that she's dead and maybe move on but I just can't.. She's gone and now I feel like I'm empty inside"_

 _"She's the only thing I ever wanted, the thing I needed to survive and function as a normal person.. Someone took Anthea away from me and the Galaxy, being a hero couldn't fill the void she left behind."_

 _"You drink this, your memory of your lover.. Your fiancée. Your Anthea. It will be gone. Everything, from your first encounter to the last and every thought you ever had of her will no longer exist and it would be like she never existed to you. You would be able to start anew. Live your life with your team" Midnight said and Peter's eyes widen as he looked at the bottle and at Midnight with sad eyes_

 _"Would I ever be able to regain those memories of her?" He asked and Midnight shook her head_

 _"This works 99 percent of the time.. That 1 percent is very rare. It's never happened before"_

 _"This is for my own good Anthea.. If you find me.. Make me fall in love with you all again.. That you'll fall in love with me again.. I'm so sorry Anthea.. I love you" He whispered before taking a long gulp of the drink and he felt his insides burning and he was gasping for air as he had fallen on the floor_

 **'But she was alive..'**

 _A figure was sinking to the bottom. Her breathing was slowing down now and water was now filling her lungs instead of air. Her eyes glowed golden but faintly, her powers kept her alive when she crashed into the ship. She could never hearing the cries of her loved one.. How she was saying how much she loved him but it cut off once the ship crashed into the ice. The impact was so strong that it was the reason why the ship broke in half._

 _But she would die without saying goodbye to her love.. She wouldn't see his beautiful moss green eyes, his smile. His laugh. Everything that she knew and loved about him.. It was gone._

 _She felt her breathing slowing down more, her head hung low now. Her mind was calling him softly.. Begging him to save her. To hold her once again._

 _She closed her eyes but not before seeing a hand extending towards her, grabbing her by the arm._

 _"We have to wipe her memories now!" Grandmaster said as he unlocked the device and placed it between her head, Anthea tried moving her head away from it but the guard had a tight hold on her_

 _"Oh trust me... Little Princess" The Grandmaster said with a wicked grin and he grabbed Anthea's hands "You won't ever leave.. It's hard to get out.." He said as Anthea tried to get out of his grip but The Grandmaster grinned_

 _"Welcome to the Contest of Champions, where you get to be my Grand champion"_

 **'They both found new people..'**

 _"You had enough if you can please let me g-"_

 _"Don't talk to me like that!" The man snapped as the woman frowned and she whined as the man's nails started digging into her skin as she tried yanking her arm away from him "Leave me alone! You're hurting me!" She said and Peter sprung into action and quickly rushed towards them, he grabbed the man's shoulder and yanked him away from the girl. Peter couldn't take seeing this man threatening and disrespecting the woman anymore._

 _"So what's a beautiful woman doing here in this place? You really deserve more than this shit-hole" Peter spoke_

 _"My name is Auber, thank you so much for rescuing me tonight" She said as she stuck out her hand and he took her hand and leaned down to kiss her knuckles softly_

 _"It's great to meet you Auber" He whispered as he looked up and smiled, his moss green eyes shining with delight._

 _"I wanted to ask you a question.." Loki whispered and Anthea was quiet "Go on.."_

 _"I know we've known each other for a week.. But I feel like we have a special connection" Loki said and Anthea sounded like she was moving closer to Loki "Mhm"_

 _"I was wondering if I could take you out.. Well if you know a nice place in this garbage planet" He said and she sounded excited "Of course! I know a nice little bar, underground.. We can get a couple of drinks.. Oh wait, you're a god.. You can't get drunk that easily"_

 _"If my home world wasn't going to be destroyed right now.. I would take you to Asgard" He whispered and she was probably smiling "I would love that.. Asgard sounds beautiful from what you told me, and your mother.. She sounded lovely"_

 _"I was also wondering.." He said and she was silent "May I kiss you?"_

 _"This was real... We're were real." Anthea said and Loki smiled softly at that_

 **'But Anthea remembered..'**

 _Loki looked into her eyes in awe and he looked at her with some an intense look "Let me help you then.." He whispered and Anthea looked confused at first and she scowled "How so?"_

 _"I can try to help you remember.. It might not work, but I'm a strong Socherer.." He whispered to her and she was hesitant for a moment before he cupped her cheeks and leaned down to her, kissing her softly._

 _Anthea melted into the kiss and held on to him, their lips moving in sync and suddenly it felt like a jolt of energy went through Anthea as her mind was suddenly racing_

 _Anthea broke the kiss with a gasp, she was breathless "Peter!"_

 **'But Peter was gone..'**

 _"It's you and me Beautiful, when the world falls down around us.. I promise we'll always have each other"_

 _"Trust me Beautiful, you're always on my mind from the time I wake up to the time I'm falling asleep.. I'm also counting the dreaming parts"_

 _Do you know what I was thinking once I saw you that day on Xander?" He asked and she opened her eyes to look at him and he spoke_

 **'And he wasn't coming back..'**

 _"I was saying goodbye to the woman I've spent the night with, she was asking if she could see me once again. I told her sure. I looked over and saw a beautiful woman with red hair sitting and sunning herself. I felt like everything stopped once I saw her, and I overheard her friend calling her name and little did I know, that name would be important to me"_

 _"I love you and you only, you're the only woman I ever wanted in the galaxy and there will never be anyone after you because I could never love anyone like the way I love you.."_

 _"Good.. Cause you were my first love, and I really hope you're my last love."_

 _Peter looked over at the fountain, ignoring everything surrounding him as he saw this beautiful woman sunning herself at the fountain.. Her eyes closed as she had a soft smile on her face as he was in awe of her.. It wasn't until her companion said her name.. A name that would forever be important to him.._

 _Anthea._

Quill gasped, gripping on to his head as he was breathing roughly, looking at Anthea with wide eyes and tears in them. Anthea looked back at him with tears as she began crying. Quill without another moment crashed himself into her, bringing her into a tight hug. He just kept whispering in her ear as he kissed her cheek and was stroking her hair

"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry.. Beautiful, I was so stupid" Quill said as Anthea clung on to him as she was sobbing now and he shook his head "I'm such an idiot.. I should have never done that." He said and she looked at him

"You don't know how much I missed you.. How much it pained me when you first looked at me and didn't even know it was me.." She cried and Quill felt his heart shattering into millions of pieces as he nodded

"I couldn't go on.. I was going to die if I kept being reckless. It felt like I was just screaming.. Screaming to remember you" He whispered to her and she cupped his cheeks, looking at him for a moment before breaking into a soft laugh, still sobbing

"I missed you.." She whispered and Quill leaned into her touch and smiled lovingly at her "I'm so glad to see you again, Beautiful" Quill said as she nodded in agreement. It wasn't until they leaned in and kissed each other for the first time in four years.. The many challenges, the many battles they faced.

"I forgot to give you this.. Always kept it in my pocket" Quill said breaking apart and digging into his jacket pocket but then..

The air felt dense.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE REMEMBERED!_

 _I was very emotional writing this chapter because of how far they came and from the start I loved writing them._

 _Back when I was writing the story of GOTG 2, well when I saw the movie.. I always had the thought of Quill getting his memories taken away and in IW they would come back. They were always meant to come back. But I'm glad they're finally reunited._

 _Thoughts of this reunion?_

 _Next Chapter:_

 _GET READY FOR EMOTIONS BECAUSE I'M NOT READY AS THE SNAP TAKES PLACE._

 _Some of you guys will actually murder me._

 _THE NEXT CHAPTER NAME WILL BE THE NAME OF THE NEXT STORY AND I WILL HAVE A LITTLE SUMMARY OF IT AND THERE WILL BE ONE POST CREDIT CHAPTER.  
_

 _LEAVE REVIEWS AND UNTIL NEXT TIME_


	18. This Sorrowful Life

The air was dense in Wakanda.. It felt like it was hard to breathe.

Steve was helping Connie up and she rested her head on his shoulder. Connie bowed her head in sadness when she saw Thor making his way to the lifeless body of Aya and bent down to cradle it. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at her before shaking his head

He knew she had to keep that secret.. Thor knew that Aya had to protect that third member, even if it cost her own life.. He knew that Aya had to make a huge sacrifice.

The leaves were blowing around suddenly and Steve looked around, he saw Orchid laying on the ground in pain with her cousin close by. Steve looked over at Thor and shook his head.. Something was wrong.

"Where'd he go? Thor... where'd he go?" Steve questioned as his grip on Connie's hand tighten a bit.. He didn't know what to expect but the next few moments were the last thing he expected

"Steve? Connie?" Connie and Steve heard Bucky's voice as he was looking at his arms for a moment, they were starting to become dusty..?

Bucky suddenly stumbles over, and collapses into ashes, and suddenly Steve heard Connie's shrieks of 'James?!' Before she collapsed to the ground in shock before he walked over and touches the ground where Bucky's ashes evaporated unbelievingly. Steve quickly made his way towards Connie as he looked over a the battlefield in shock.. What the hell was happening?

On the battlefield, Wakankan soldiers disintegrate to ashes, much to M'Baku's horror as he was witnessing the scene.

T'Challa was reaching Orchid and Okoye and he looked at his wife "Up, My love. Up! This is no place to die. T'Challa held out his hand for Orchid. But he suddenly disintegrates into ashes and an anguish Orchid fell back on the ground and was shocked.. Tears came down her eyes as she shook her head.. No.. Her husband can't be dead.

"Kumkani?!" Okoye said as she scrambled to her cousin and was checking Orchid, making sure she didn't disintegrates and much to her relief.. Orchid didn't disintegrate.

"I am Groot..." Groot whispered as he was slowly disintegrating as Rocket rushed his way towards him.. His eyes widen in horror ""No... No. No. No. No! Groot, no." He said softly as he watched Groot fading into ashes. Rocket bowed his head in sorrow.

Wanda is mourning over Vision. She then turns into ashes. An injured Sa turned to ashes, hidden in the undergrowth.

"Sam? Sam!? Where you at?!"

Over at the lab, Janet was helping Felix sit up when she noticed that he was disintegrating into ashes. Janet shook her head as she started crying and threw her arms around her adopted brother's neck, Felix saw that she was also disintegrating as he hugged her back tight, Janet saw her hand turning into ashes

"I'm scared Felix.." She whispered and Felix shook his head "Don't be.. We have each other" He whispered as soon both of them turned into ashes.

Steve held on to Connie as he looked around him, suddenly he felt her getting lighter and he turned to her and his eyes widen when he saw her starting to turn to ashes. Connie looked at her hands in shock before Steve started mumbling

"No..No.. Please NO!" Steve said as Connie looked at her great-grandfather and she then had a content smile on her face as she looked at the man who was basically her father, her idol, her hero.

"What ever happens Pops.. I know you're gonna find a way" She whispered as she felt herself fading more and more "I love you Pops" And with that she faded into ashes.

Steve looked down at the ashes in horror as his hands slammed into them now as he looked at Thor who also was looking at the scene in front of him.. Thanos won, he successfully killed Aya, the three couldn't stop him because they weren't together.

They lost in Wakanada.

Thunder as rumbling in Titan now, Quill helped Anthea up as they watched what was happening.. Lighting was forming and there were loud noises. Tony helped Riley up and let her lean on him and Parker leaned on Riley's other side.

Quill wrapped an arm around Anthea's waist as he brought her in closer, he rested his chin on her head as Maria and Stephen sat there. Stephen holding on to his wife's hand with dear life.

"Something... is... happening." Mantis whispered as Anthea and Quill turned to see her turning into ashes, Anthea stumbled forward to try to grab Mantis's arm but Quill quickly pulled her back to him as he didn't want anything happening to her.

Drax started to dissolve and was looking at Anthea and Quill "Anthea? Quill?" He said but before anything else, Drax disintegrated into ashes. Quill stared in horror while Anthea looked towards where Drax and Mantis was.. It wasn't until a rush of fear overcame her when she heard Tony's voice "Steady, Quill."

Anthea quickly turned to Quill and grabbed his hands as she shook her head "Please.. Please don't leave me. You can't do this, I just got you back.." Anthea whispered as she watched in horror as Quill started turning into ashes. Quill for once, had a soft smile as he placed a hand on her cheek

"I know whatever happens.. Whatever you have to do, you're gonna bring us back." Quill whispered as he rested his forehead on hers and he looked at her "Every time you feel alone.. Like you need me.. Watch that Sunset.. For us" Quill said softly as Anthea bit back tears as her began trembling. Quill looked at her lovingly

"Just when I got you back.." Quill said suddenly taking something out of his pocket and quickly handed it to Anthea, he looked up at her with sadness in his eyes "Aw, man." He said as Anthea watched in horror as Quill disintegrated into ashes.

"Tony.. Riley" The two turned to see Stephen looking at his wife as both of the cloaks were holding on to Stephen. He then looked at Tony and Riley "There was no other way." He whispered before looking at Maria and smiling softly "I love you Maria" He said before he and the cloaks disintegrated into ashes as

"Mister Stark? I don't feel so good..." Riley heard Parker's voice and she felt her heart break as Parker stared to feel himself fading. Tony was trying to be calm, his voice shaking as he looks at Peter in terror "You're all right."

Parker started stumbling and was terrified "I don't know what's- I don't know what's happening. I don't-" Parker fell into Stark's arms, clutching him tight and crying "Save me, save me! Please Riley" He cried as Riley rushed towards them and she heard Parker's cries "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, sir, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go..." He cried as Tony and Riley helped him to the ground and Riley held on to Parker's hand as he looked at both of them and whispered "I'm sorry." Before Parker disintegrates into ashes in Riley's and Tony's arms

"Riley?! Riley" Tony said as he was expecting her to turn into ashes next but she sat next to him as she was watching him as well.. Tony brought her into a tight hug as Riley started crying and suddenly she opened her eyes as she was shaking

"Steve.." Riley whispered and Tony held on to her tightly.

Back on Wakanda, the remaining team members, Steve, Thor, Rhodey, Natasha, Bruce, and Rocket are left mourning near Vision's dead America turns over Vision's bleached corpse as the Natasha runs up to the other survivors and realized Connie didn't survive the snap judging how Steve's hand was still on a pile of ashes.

"What is this? What the hell is happening?" Rhodes looked in horror at everything happening. Steve was looking down at Vision's body before something hit him and a rush of horror overcame him as he looked up with tears in his eyes

"Riley..Oh, God." He said softly

Riley and Tony moved towards Maria who was crying softly, Riley heard footsteps and saw Nebula slowly making her way towards them as she sat down on a rock nearby.. Riley didn't realize the loss Nebula went through as well. Nebula looked at the group with sad eyes before saying "He did it"

There was a bone-chilling shriek as everyone turned to Anthea was screaming, her eyes glowing golden and golden energy surrounding her. Maria's eyes widen quickly as she quickly casted a shield before Anthea dropped to both of her knees, a huge blast of golden coming out of her.. The Shield protecting the others. However, the force of Anthea's powers caused parts of Titan to crack.. The grounds starting to crack open and parts of it breaking off.. The planet was falling apart.

This is what Thanos meant when Anthea's powers weren't fully unlocked.. She lost Quill and her family, again.

Riley closed her eyes as she rested her cheek on Tony's shoulder, as tears escaped her eyes and she held on to the man that was basically her older brother.

All that was heard was Anthea's crying and the noise of Titan falling apart.

Thanos won.. Maria and Anthea lost, and the Third member was missing.

 ** _Author's Note:_ **

Final List of OC Survivors

 _Alive:_  
 **Maria**  
 **Anthea**  
 **Riley**  
 **Orchid**

 _Dead:_  
 **Connie**  
 **Aya**  
 **Felix**  
 **Janet**  
 **Sylvia**  
 **Jasper (Off-Screen)**  
 **Sarah-Jane (Connie's Mother)(Off-Screen)**  
 **  
** _Unknown:_

 **Emily  
Lily**

Thanos will return in.. _This Sorrowful Life._

 _Summary: After the events of the Snap, Anthea and Maria are left searching for the Third person to help them reverse the Snap. The Avengers along with the remaining allies and the Three work together order to undo Thanos' actions and restore order to the universe once and for all, no matter what sacrifices are made._

 _SO Yeah.. That happened._

 _I made up my mind on who survived the snap a month ago really, it was a lot of tough choices._

 _Connie/Riley was the toughest one, Originally Riley was suppose to die.. But after a lot of thinking, If Steve dies, Riley wouldn't be able to recover from his death and when I started this, Riley was suppose to be with Steve in all these stories. I don't see Riley in a story without Steve in it and I feel like a good conclusion for her would be this next story._

 _This story is going to conclude the Original Avengers and some of the OCs storylines._

 _Orchid was always going to be alive cause if Shuri and T'Challa are gone.. There needs to be someone in Wakanda that knows what they're doing, but also.. All of her life she was preparing to be the Queen, her husband just died.. What does she have left?_

 _We will see Emily's fate in Ants and the Wasp!_

 _Lily I can't say what happened yet._

 _Did your favorite OC survive?_

 _Next Chapter:_

 _A very nice surprise and some hope  
_


	19. Who Needs You

"Still no word from Stark?"

"No, not yet. We're watching every satellite in both hemispheres, there's still nothing." Maria Hill said as they were diving through the streets of the city. Nick was driving. Hill was focused on her device until she heard a voice in the back seat

"If you've let me go to Wakanda like I suggested, they would have had a better chance" A voice grumbled and Fury could tell the person had their arms crossed and he narrowed his eyes

"This is now the time to be acting like a five year old?" Fury said turning back to look at the figure. S.J Rogers, son of Steve Rogers and Mary Hunter and grandfather to Connie, looked at Fury with a huge grin, showing all of teeth.. He then frowned "I wouldn't be able to face Natasha anyways" S.J muttered as he sat back and then looked at himself through the mirror in the front.

He grew a bit older.. Well, he died in 2015 and was brought back to life by Fury like how Phil Coulson was brought back. But this time.. Fury had asked S.J if he wanted to be brought back before it was final.

"You were doing good as a stealth agent anyways, you saved a lot of people. For 3 years" Hill said as she turned back and S.J narrowed his eyes playfully and then winked at Hill "What can I say..Tahiti is a magical place" He said and suddenly three beeps came from Hill's device and S.J leaned forward

"I can't wait to see Dad and Connie again" He muttered and Fury nodded and he looked at Hill "What is it?"

"Multiple bogeys over Wakanda." Hill spoke and S.J looked over at Hill "Same energy signatures as New York?" He questioned and Hill sighed "Ten times bigger."

"Tell Klein. We'll meet him at-" Fury began but was cut off by a shout of 'Nick!' from S.J

a car spirals out of control in front of them. They get out and Hill checks on the passengers while S.J stood nearby the car, his hand ready to take out his gun if needed. He inched towards the car and Fury asked "They okay?"

Behind their vehicle, a motorcycle lies in the middle of the street with a concerned citizen approaching it.. S.J looked over at it and he scowled "What the hell..?"

"There's no one here." Hill said and S.J made his way towards the car to see that there was no one there. He grabbed Hill's hand and pulled her back as soon as they heard the helicopter rotor sounds from the direction they'd come, but it sounds wrong - a helicopter smoking from damage already, appears and crashes nose-first into a building. There were screams and The three were now witnessing civilians around them suddenly disintegrating.

"Call Control. Code Red." Fury ordered Hill as S.J ran to help a man who tripped over the bike and when S.J was helping the man up, the man started fading. S.J looked back at Fury who was as confused. Suddenly they heard Hill

"Nick? S.J?"

They turned around to see Hill disintegrating. S.J watched in horror as Fury and him rushed to where Hill was.

"S.J come with me" Fury said suddenly and the super soldier obeyed as they ran towards the car. Fury took out an old pager and he looked at S.J "I don't know who will survive this.. If you'll turn into ashes.. But you need to help _her_.. _Make sure you take care of the third member.. Make sure they're okay_ " Were Fury's final words as he was starting to turn into ashes

"Oh, no. Motherf-" Fury said as he turned into dust.. But not before pressing the button. S.J quickly caught the pager from falling and he looked around at the scene that was happening.. He looked down at the pager before remembering Fury's words. He paced for a couple of seconds before taking out his phone and dialing a number

"Son of a bitch.. Pick up" S.J muttered as he held on to the pager with one hand and was walking to the motorcycle that was left behind. S.J sighed in relief when he heard a voice

"Hey.. Chase, it's Uncle S.J.. Listen, I need you and Jay to meet me at a location that I'm about to send you.. It's time" S.J said as he got on the bike and sighed when he saw the keys in and he looked at the pager.. It was sending it's message.

S.J took a deep breath before turning on the bike, it wasn't before he saw it.. The display a red-blue-and-gold star insignia on the pager. The symbol of Captain Marvel.

S.J knew he had an important role now..

 **Author's Note**

 **S.J is Alive!**

 **I was never going to kill him, There was meant to be a post credit chapter in my Age of Ultron story of him coming back.. But I never got to it.**

 **So Fury knows who the third member is clearly. Only Aya and him knew and so does S.J**

 **The Third member isn't Carol.  
**

 **WE HAVE TWO NEW OCS COMING INTO PLAY, Chase and Jay Smith, Riley's cousins and the grandsons of Mary Hunter. We will also be having the Captain Marvel story featuring another OC.**

 **Leave reviews! I will now be taking a tiny break until coming back to write Black Panther and be working on a Non-Marvel story  
**


	20. Preview for Endgame

The water was running, there was a lot of steam and the lighting was dimmed a bit.

Anthea ran her hands through the water, she always loved the hot water and she was actually happy that there were showers that were big and running in the headquarters. The shower in the Milano was small and sometimes had hot water, it was mostly cold.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and suddenly a rush of emotions went through her as she felt tears coming down along with the hot water. Anthea was thinking of the Milano and then..

Quill.

She started shaking as the memories came back to her with the many adventures of Quill, all the moments they had.. Including the moment where she saw his face, his expression full of love as he was dusted away by Thanos' snap.

Anthea's eyes were closed tight and she was distracted as she didn't hear the soft open of the bathroom door and then moments later the door to the shower door opened and Anthea opened her eyes as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and brought her closer to him as the figure started to kiss her shoulder and she started relaxing slowly as she knew who it was.

"If I knew something was wrong, I would have came back sooner.. I didn't expect to be gone that long" The voice muttered and Anthea sighed softly as she intertwined their fingers

"I didn't expect to.. Have another episode" She said softly and there was silence for a moment before "Being in war.. Sometimes it happens, there's moments where you feel alone.. Or you experience the bad things all over again and just having the feeling of.. Like you feel like you're weak because there isn't nothing you could really do"

"Is that why you started coming to my room when I had nightmares, when I screamed or was crying? Those five years, you were there for every one of them" Anthea whispered softly as she squeezed his hand and the figure smiled softly at her

"Because I know you have one of the biggest burdens, you and Maria. How it hasn't been easy for you."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Who is Anthea's mystery man? I gave some hints within the writing, but I hope you enjoy this little preview and like this new pairing? I will say this person will help a lot of Anthea as she will be suffering from PTSD. But there's still Quill.. Anthea will always love Quill._

 _So I basically finished the outline of the story, and once the Black Panther story, Ant-Man and Wasp story and Captain Marvel story are finished then this story will start! I suggest reading the Captain Marvel story because it will be very important._

 _But I can give you hints and some small facts in my Endgame story!_

 _\- Sometimes it isn't meant to be, sometimes things don't work out and two lovers part way and the world goes on.  
\- an OC will have a child  
\- There are three tragic love stories in this story  
 _\- S.J, Chase and Jay will be in the first chapter. _ _\- A new OC will be introduced but as a minor character.  
\- Lily will return.  
\- Another twist  
\- This will be the final story of 6-7 OCs____

 _ _ _ _Leave comments and guesses! What do you think may happen in the story! Until next time!____


End file.
